Welcome to the Real World
by Madame Pompon
Summary: Trad. HPDM. PostPoudlard. Romance dans le Londres moldu. Inclus : des mitaines rouges, des personnages retors, de l'amour, des démonstrations de cuisine, des discothèques. Mais pas forcément dans cet ordre... Pas de spoiler HP7.
1. Come the cold part 1

Bonjour à tous. Je me lance dans une aventure qui m'est fort peu familière, celle de la traduction. Le défi est de taille pour cette fiction (chaque chapitre fait 23 pages word), je prévois donc de découper chaque chap en trois, pour essayer de publier une fois par semaine. En espérant que les gens s'y intéressent même après la parution du tome 7… (que je n'ai pas fini de lire soit dit en passant, donc pitié pas de spoilers).

Cette fic a reçu plus de 1700 reviews dans sa version originale et je peux vous affirmer qu'elle en vaut le coup. Il y avait déjà eu une tentative de traduction par Ansuku mais elle l'a effacée de FF. Donc je me lance à mon tour, désespérant que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau (on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même).

* * *

** Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

** Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophobes, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Come the Cold 1ère partie **

O

O

Draco Malfoy avait froid, faim et était fatigué. Assez bizarrement, il réalisa que c'était la première fois durant ses dix huit ans de vie qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose. Oh, il y a bien eu certaines fois quand il quittait Poudlard sans une cape par un jour froid, où il se plaignait d'être frigorifié ; il y a bien eu des fois où il passait trop de temps à étudier et trop peu à dormir, ou bien il se levait trop tard pour le petit déjeuner. Mais aucunes de ces expériences n'étaient comparables à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. A ce moment précis, il aurait pu décrire très précisément le douloureux cycle de la frigorification ; d'abord une sensation qui le titille comme des petits couteaux désagréables sous la peau, le bref soulagement de se sentir engourdi, le vent lui mordant si durement le corps qu'il en ressentait presque une sorte de chaleur et puis un frisson le secouait jusque à la moelle, le même manège recommençant sans cesse, chaque fois un peu plus pire que la précédente. Avant, être fatigué avait toujours été bienvenu : l'émoussement des sens et la promesse de quelques heures où il se draperait dans l'oubli. Maintenant chaque heure qu'il passait éveillé semblait lui ajouter d'avantage de poids sur les épaules, forcer son corps à plier sous la pression, de balancer çà et là comme un ivrogne dont la tête résonnait comme un tambour. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi la privation de sommeil était une forme de torture dévastatrice, surtout s'il avait du temps pour s'allonger. Il était trop fatigué pour dormir. Et maintenant il pouvait dire honnêtement qu'il savait à quoi ressemblaient une faim lancinant et ses compagnons 'nausée' et 'vertige'. Ces définitions si précises n'étaient définitivement pas voulues et il maudissait qui que ce fut qui aurait eu l'idée de lui dispenser de telles leçons.

" T'as gagné, okay ? Je suis humilié", murmura Draco au ciel avec les dents serrées. Personne ne répondit bien-sûr, et Draco poussa un profond soupir et continua à promener ses pieds gelés sur le trottoir. Sur le point d'arriver à Londres, il sentait que la majorité de ses ennuis étaient derrière lui. Maintenant, il lui semblait qu'il était sur le point d'échouer, et que les jours meilleurs étaient encore loin…

Voldemort était mort. Le tout puissant mage noir qui avait plongé les mondes magique et moldu sous sa domination avait été anéanti. Il était mort depuis près de deux ans, et les gens semblaient toujours sous le contre coup de cette guerre brève mais destructrice. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il se le figurait. Draco Malfoy avait passé la majorité de ces dernières années en tant que prisonnier dans sa propre maison. En ayant défié ouvertement son père, Lucius Malfoy, en refusant de devenir un Mangemort, et en restant à Poudlard, le bastion du côté lumineux, il s'était fait lui-même l'ennemi de son paternel. En voyant le chemin que prenait la guerre, Lucius s'était sagement éloigné de Voldemort, et quand le seigneur des ténèbres avait chu, il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible pour épingler Lucius. Quelques amendes et une tape sur la main plus tard, Lucius Malfoy était de retour dans son manoir, et prit son fils rebelle avec lui. Ce que personne n'avait réalisé, c'était que les ambitions de Lucius ne s'arrêteraient pas à ces quelques évènements. Il planifia alors de prendre la place de Voldemort, de réussir où se dernier avait échoué, et il voulait son fils à ses côtés pour la circonstance. Lucius était très confiant dans ses capacités pour écraser toute résistance chez Draco. Il le rejoindrait ou il mourrait.

Lucius fut patient. Il avait de toutes façons beaucoup mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de la démolition puis de la reconstruction de la personnalité de son fils, donc Draco était pour la plupart du temps cloîtré dans une petite chambre dépouillée, sans baguette, sans distraction, et sans rien à faire. Les abus occasionnels de Lucius devenaient presque un soulagement puisqu'ils le sortaient de cette monotonie. Et puis hier, tôt dans la matinée, un développement inattendu à l'affaire survint: sa mère.

" Mère", demanda Draco incrédule, certains que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Depuis tout ce temps passé dans cette chambre, et bien que sa mère fut à quelques couloirs de là, c'était la première fois qu'elle le visitait.

" Draco", dit-elle comme pour répondre à sa question. Un garde se tenait dernière elle dans l'encadrement de la porte, au cas où Draco essaie de s'échapper. Il y avait peu de chance pour ça – Draco était nourri, mais juste assez pour le garder en vie, pas pour qu'il soit en bonne santé. Il doutait même de pouvoir marcher, alors de là à courir... Cela faisait partie bien sûr du plan de reconditionnement de Lucius. Narcissa Malfoy se retourna et jeta un regard glacé au garde,

" Partez", fit-elle simplement, lui fermant la porte au nez.

" Que faites-vous ici?", demanda Draco.

" Vas-tu rejoindre ton père?" Son ton ennuyé suggérait qu'elle s'intéressait aussi peu à la tentative de prise de pouvoir de Lucius, qu'à l'engagement de son fils dans cette dernière.

" Non", dit Draco. Avec un reniflement, il ajouta, " J'aurais pensé que c'était parfaitement clair maintenant. Cela fait deux ans déjà".

" Deux ans? Il y a déjà si longtemps?" pensa Narcissa à voix haute. Elle haussa les épaules, " Je suppose que oui." Elle marqua de nouveau une pause, et Draco étendit sa tête contre le matelas de son lit de camp et fixa le plafond, attendant qu'elle donne l'objet de sa visite

" Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment une mère. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'instinct maternel envers toi, comme je suis sûr que tu en es conscient. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as fait. Pour être honnête, je ne ressens aucune chaleur particulière pour qui que ce soit. Je n'ai aucun passé traumatisant sur lequel je pourrais me blâmer de ce fait, et ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je suis entraînée mais je sais tout de même que je n'extériorise pas vraiment. Cela t'a fait du mal et pour ça je me sens… Je le regrette. »

Draco était stupéfié, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans pouvoir en sortir un seul son. Il jeta un œil à sa mère et vit qu'elle inspectait ses ongles, ce qui lui semblait plus important que la confession qu'elle venait de lui faire.

" Je ne m'attends pas à ton pardon, et je ne le demande pas. Cependant, il y a une chose que je peux faire pour toi, et je te demande de me faire confiance."

" Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Vous avez commis des erreurs mais vous ne m'avez jamais menti.", dit Draco.

" Ton père va descendre aujourd'hui pour te demander si tu es prêt à rejoindre sa petite rébellion. "

" Il l'a fait auparavant et vous n'êtes jamais venue", affirma Draco.

" Cette fois, quand tu diras non, il te tuera."

Il n'y avait aucun tremolo dans sa voix quand elle lui annonça son sort, et aucun changement dans son expression, juste un bref moment de désapprobation dans ses yeux. Draco prit une douloureuse respiration, suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre, jusqu'à ce que le tourbillonnement de ses pensées se calme.

" Je ne veux pas mourir", dit-il doucement. Cet oubli le surprit, même à lui même : quel était vraiment sa raison de vivre ?

" C'est ce que j'ai pensé également", dit Narcissa. " Je suis venue te sortir de là. Tu comprendras que j'ai eu très peu de temps pour tout préparer, et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été très douée pour planifier les choses, donc mon aide sera limitée."

" Ma baguette?"

" Je ne l'ai pas", dit Narcissa. Elle plia un long et élégant doigt en direction de son fils et lui fit signe de venir. Elle ouvrit la porte, et enjamba le garde dont elle avait empoisonné la boisson avant de parler à Draco. L'homme était mort – pas qu'elle le voulait vraiment mais elle n'était pas une experte en potion, et peu importait finalement. Draco déglutit et sortit de la pièce, suivant sa mère. Il avait du mal à ajuster sa vue à l'obscurité. Il imaginait qu'il voyait Lucius partout, et son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il avait des difficultés pour respirer, mais Narcissa le conduisit efficacement dans la multitude de couloirs, évitant d'éventuels témoins avec aisance. Draco se retrouva devant les portes de la cave, qui il le savait étaient situées à proximité de la forêt, à la lisière de la propriété des Malfoy.

" Voici un balai – je n'aurai pas pu récupérer le tien sans éveiller de soupçons. Un peu d'argent, je suis désolée ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais les finances ont toujours été sous le contrôle de ton père."

" De la nourriture?"

" Je n'y ai pas pensé", dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

" Ça ira", répondit Draco.

" Tu ferais mieux de prendre cette cape, il fait un peu froid dehors. Nous sommes en janvier au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Je ne te demanderai pas où tu vas, ce sera plus sûr pour nous deux comme ça. D'ailleurs, je serai toujours facilement trouvable, si c'est absolument nécessaire". La façon dont elle dit cela signifiait clairement qu'elle n'attendait plus du tout de contact de sa part – pour toujours.

Draco plaça la cape noire autour de ses épaules, et espéra que sa chaleur serait suffisante. Il poussa les portes de la cave et les franchit. Une légère couche de poudreuse recouvrait le sol et les toits du manoir. Le ciel était gris et une brise froide venant du nord soufflait. Draco remplit ses poumons d'air frais et ressentit une petite étincelle d'espoir. Peut-être pourrait-il s'échapper et être libre. Il parvint à esquisser un sourire pour la minuscule femme à ses côtés,

" Au revoir, mère. Portez vous bien", lui dit-il aimablement, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien donner de plus, et toujours surpris qu'elle en ait fait autant. Avec un bref hochement de tête et un autre regard dehors pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune présence, il décolla d'un coup de pied et s'envola vers les bois à l'abri des regards.

Narcissa Malfoy se surprit elle-même à fixer les arbres longtemps après que son fils fut hors de vue. Sèchement, elle referma les portes de la cave et les verrouilla. Elle retourna dans son salon, et ordonna à un elfe de maison de lui apporter une tasse de thé. Draco étaient à des kilomètres de là quand Narcissa but la dernière goutte de son thé, la délicate tasse de porcelaine tombant au sol se brisant en mille morceaux, alors que le poison qu'elle avait concocté se répandait dans son petit corps. Bien avant que Lucius ne découvre cette évasion, Narcissa Malfoy était morte.

Draco Malfoy savait que le seul endroit où il aurait une chance d'échapper à son père était le monde moldu, son paternel ayant trop de contacts dans le monde magique qui seraient bien heureux de le renvoyer chez lui. Alors qu'il orientait son balai dans la direction de Londres, il se dit d'abord que c'était uniquement dû au fait que c'était la grande ville la plus proche. Après avoir voyagé dans le froid mordant du ciel durant la majeur partie de la journée, il s'avoua finalement qu'il avait choisi Londres pour une raison bien particulière. Il allait trouver la seule personne qui aurait le pouvoir de l'aider. Après tout, Harry Potter avait sauvé le monde, qu'est-ce qu'était une âme de plus pour lui ?

Draco vola dans Londres tard dans la soirée, l'obscurité lui offrant une couverture raisonnable. De toute façon la chute brutale de la température le força bientôt à quitter le ciel, ses mains ne trouvant plus l'adhérence nécessaire sur le manche râpeux du balai. Son atterrissage fut plutôt médiocre à cause de la fatigue, et il chuta en touchant le sol, ses jambes refusant de supporter son poids. Il prit un instant pour se remettre du vent qui l'avait mis KO, puis il jeta un oeil aux alentours. Une lumière lui montra qu'il était dans le jardin de quelqu'un. Il s'introduisit dans une cabane à outil, se recouvrit avec un sac de grains vide pour se réchauffer, et essaya de dormir. Après seulement quelques inconfortables heures, Draco se leva et partit en exploration, espérant trouver un peu de nourriture. Il cassa un glaçon naturel qu'il suça pour se désaltérer, grimaçant au contact brûlant de la glace sur ses doigts déjà gelés. Il avait à peine traversé quelques pâtés de maison qu'il réalisa qu'il était perdu, et bien qu'il s'évertue l'heure suivante à retrouver l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit, il dut abandonner en désespoir de cause. Il essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'utiliser encore son balai de toute façon, et que moins il utiliserait la magie plus il serait difficile à localiser.

" Maintenant je dois me concentrer à retrouver Potter", marmonna Malfoy, tout en descendant la rue. Il était essentiel qu'il se focalise sur son objectif, et non sur les sentiments de panique et de peur qui se répandaient dans ses veines comme un poison, et qui ne le laisseraient pas survivre assez longtemps pour voir Harry s'il les écoutait. Donc à ce moment précis rien n'était plus important pour lui que Potter.

* * *

Ahahahahah !! Alors impatients de savoir la suite ?? Il suffit de demander… (poliment n'est-ce pas).


	2. Come the cold part 2

Bonjour à tous ! Merci de votre accueil favorable pour cette traduction. Comme la suite m'a été très poliment demandée, je remplis ma part du marché en publiant lol. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos encouragements, c'est très motivant (j'ai passé 6 heures non stop pour vous donner cette 2ème partie) et une juste récompense pour le travail que je fais.

Je remercie NiBo ma première revieweuse (sur FF le féminin l'emporte alors je suppose que tu es une fille), et je précise aux commentateurs anonymes, auxquels je n'ai pu répondre (cf. NiBo et Hélière), que si vous voulez que je vous réponde il faut me laisser une adresse mail.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophobes, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Come the cold partie 2**

O

O

Draco était dans une partie de la ville principalement résidentielle, ce qui n'était pas très prometteur. Si Draco avait été capable de réfléchir clairement hier, il aurait atterri à proximité d'une zone commerciale, où la probabilité de tomber sur quelqu'un du monde magique qui aurait pu le conduire jusqu'à Potter était plus forte. N'importe laquelle de ces maisons pouvait être celle d'un sorcier, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir laquelle. Il commençait à traverser la rue quand un bruyant et trompetant bruit lui fit faire un rapide pas en arrière.

" Regarde un peu où tu vas !" cria un homme depuis une grosse automobile, qu'il faisait réaccelérer. Draco bouche bée, n'ayant jamais vu un tel engin, se demanda comment ça pouvait se déplacer.

" Tout va bien, mon chéri? Tu as l'air un peu perdu", dit une voix.

Draco se retourna et vit une femme entre deux âges, aux cheveux bruns ternes et des yeux tout aussi bruns mais chatoyants qui le regardait. Elle avait un large sac en toile grand filet à provisions, vide, qu'elle portait en bandoulière sur l'épaule, de jolies chaussures en cuir, une longue parka et des mitaines rouges. Sa première intention fut celle de courir, se demandant s'il avait déjà été reconnu. Il s'intima au calme.

" J'ai besoin de trouver Harry Potter", dit-il d'une voix cassée.

" Harry Potter? Hmm, je ne pense pas connaître quelqu'un de ce nom là et je connais la plupart de mes voisins. Es-tu sûr qu'il vit dans cette rue ?"

Draco la fixa d'un air incrédule. Tout le monde connaissait Harry, hein? Comment cela était-il possible qu'elle ne sache pas qui était Harry Potter ? ' C'est le type avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, celui qui a détruit le plus grand mal que ce monde n'ait sûrement jamais connu, voilà qui c'est, espèce d'imbécile', avait-il envie de lui crier. Puis une autre pensée le frappa, qu'il était possible que finalement Harry fût vraiment un inconnu dans le monde moldu ainsi qu'il le clamait haut et fort ? Il pensait que cette histoire était due à la modestie de Potter, ou au moins, qu'elle était exagérée. Draco pâlit. Comment allait-il trouver Harry, si personne ne savait qui il était ?

" Je... ne sais pas", tenta de dire Draco. Son éloquence coutumière l'avait quittée durant sa réclusion et sa confiance bien avant encore. Il parvenait difficilement à fixer la moins menaçante des moldus qui soit dans les yeux, et son regard se baladait sans cesse autour de lui, sursautant à la moindre ombre. Son esprit élabora un mensonge, qu'il désespérait crédible. "J'étais supposé le rencontrer, mais il y a dû avoir une confusion dans l'heure de rendez-vous car il ne s'est pas montré, donc j'ai pensé le trouver par mes propres moyens."

" Oh pauvre chéri, et par un froid pareil en plus. As-tu son adresse ou son numéro de téléphone?"

Son numéro? Draco ne savait pas de quoi elle voulait parler, et pensa que s'il lui demandait ce que c'était, son histoire déjà bancale semblerait encore plus suspecte.

" Je l'ai perdu, avec le reste de mes affaires", répondit Draco. Il rougit de manière convaincante, bien qu'il fut plus embarrassé par son incompétence que par une peur indicible de se retrouver à jamais perdu dans les rues de Londres.

" Oh c'est parfaitement épouvantable ! Je parie que c'était sur l'un de ces horribles vols d'une compagnie aérienne mensongère; ils perdent toujours vos bagages. Donc te voilà en étranger à Londres," elle marqua une pause pour avoir confirmation et Draco acquiesça, "sans rien. C'est une terrible mésaventure. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, nous allons essayer d'arranger tout ça."

La femme avait des affaires pressantes, pour lesquelles elle s'excusa profusément, et elle n'avait pas trop de temps à accorder à Draco. Donc, elle réussit à le conduire à la bibliothèque locale, devant un panel d'annuaires, et lui griffonna son propre numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier, juste au cas où il n'aurait pas trouvé d'endroit où passer la nuit.

Maintenant qu'il s'habituait à cette femme bavarde, qui semblait ne pas faire grand cas de sa robe étrange et de ses silences, il était contrarié qu'elle s'en aille. Il dit simplement, "Merci."

" Oh, c'était vraiment rien." Lui rétorqua la femme, rougissant imperceptiblement. " Bonne chance pour trouver ton ami. Oh, et j'allais oublier. Je te laisse ça, tes mains ont l'air positivement gelé!"

Elle défit ses mitaines et les laissa sur la table en face de la chaise de Draco. Draco toucha du bout des doigts la laine chaude, et regretta de ne pas avoir demandé le nom de sa sauveuse. Il fixa le numéro de téléphone que la femme lui avait donné, et essaya de remettre les choses en ordre. Elle lui avait demandé s'il connaissait le numéro d'Harry, donc est-ce que tous les moldus avaient ce numéro d'identification dans ce cas ? Mais il devait 'appeler' s'il ne trouvait pas d'endroit ce soir. Cela ne pouvait pas être un sort ou une incantation, donc à quoi ces numéros étaient-ils bons ? Un homme franchit une porte où étaient indiquées 'toilettes', et Draco bondit de sa chaise, sa réflexion momentanément oubliée dans son moment d'empressement. Ici, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment utile, et il utilisa les commodités qui étaient relativement similaires à celles auxquelles il était habitué, et fit courir des rivières sans fin d'eau chaude sur ses mains et sa figure. Il observa son visage dans le miroir, et fut brièvement surpris par le fait que son reflet ne parle pas. Peut-être était-ce une bénédiction, vu qu'il ressemblait à un mort que l'on aurait mit à réchauffer. Ses cheveux épars avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe et d'un bon shampooing. Il essaya de les humidifier mais le résultat ne fut pas très concluant. Les lèvres de Draco étaient bleues et il était certain que ses oreilles qui le lancinaient étaient gelées. Son visage paraissait olivâtre et décharné, et il y avait de profonds cernes sous ses yeux rougis. Ses mains étaient rouges aussi et gercées, et ses doigts raides et gonflés. Il ne daigna pas regarder ses pieds.

Finalement, il retourna à sa table et se pelotonna dans l'usée mais confortable chaise. Il sentit ses paupières papillonner et il se demanda quelle serait la sanction pour s'être endormi où il était. Il se focalisa sur un vieil homme par la fenêtre, son menton enfoui dans sa poitrine, ronflant gentiment, et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Le son d'un claquement de livre sur la table réveilla Draco un peu plus tard d'un sommeil sans rêve plus que bienvenu.

" Désolée", dit une fille d'à peu près son âge, qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table où il était. Elle lui indiqua la pile de livres en face d'elle avec un sourire d'excuse, " Exam'. Tu penses que je peux apprendre un semestre entier en deux jours ?"

Draco acquiesça faiblement, pensant que c'était une question qu'il entendait régulièrement à Poudlard. Il était rassurant de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas – ah, les mauvaises habitudes estudiantines. La jeune fille gigota sur sa chaise, et puis se reconcentra sur son travail. Draco chassa son sommeil en se frottant les yeux et bailla. 'Bien et maintenant c'est à toi de travailler aussi Draco', s'intima-t-il à lui même.

La femme lui avait mis toute une série d'épais volumes devant lui, suggérant qu'il trouverait probablement son ami dedans, et qu'il pourrait de ce fait l'appeler. Pour l'instant il n'avait rien d'autre pour lui que des questions, mais il était raisonnablement rassuré quant à son intelligence, et il pensait démêler cet écheveau sans encombre. Mais la montre ne jouait pas en sa faveur; il lui restait peu de temps avant de succomber à la douleur qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il ouvrit le premier livre et le trouva rempli de centaines et de centaines de noms. Mieux encore, ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique. Il regarda à Harry mais il réalisa rapidement que le nom de famille venait d'abord. Il se rendit à la section des P, et fut consterné de trouver une vingtaine de Harry Potter recensés. Etaient-ils tous la même personne? Non, ils avaient des numéros différents qu'ils leur étaient adjoints. Certains des noms avaient même des adresses imprimées tout à côté. Bon, il supposa que vingt, en fait vingt-huit si on incluait tous les Potter, H. qu'il avait listé aussi, était mieux que de chercher à l'aveuglette dans tout Londres. Il chercha une plume ou un crayon pour pouvoir noter les noms mais il ne vit rien. La fille releva la tête de son livre et lui tendit un stylo bleu et une feuille.

" Tiens, tu peux m'emprunter ça". Draco la remercia, et quand elle détourna son attention vers ses bouquins, examina en détail ses étranges objets. Il constata bientôt que le stylo n'avait pas besoin d'encre parce qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur du stylo lui-même. La couleur était un peu déconcertante, mais c'était bien plus pratique que sa plume habituelle, et il aima le fait qu'il ne se fit aucune tâche d'encre sur ses doigts quand il écrivit.

Il recopia soigneusement tous les noms, adresses et numéros de téléphone inclus. Quand il eut finit, il rendit le stylo à la fille.

" Merci pour … m'avoir laissé utiliser ça. J'ai besoin de garder le papier si ça ne te dérange pas", dit-il. La fille rit.

" Bien sûr, et tu peux même garder le stylo si tu veux. Tu en auras probablement besoin si tu passes tous ces appels."

" Excuse-moi ?"

" Tous ces numéros de téléphone pour un..." elle plissa les yeux sur la page et essaya de déchiffrer l'écriture élaborée de Draco, " Harry Potter ? Si tu veux donner un coup de fil à toutes ces personnes, tu ferais mieux de rayer de ta liste ceux qui ne conviennent pas, ou alors tu vas oublier où tu en es. Je te dis ça parce que je le fais souvent. Je perds tout le temps les numéros des gens."

" Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais faire ces… appels téléphoniques ?" Bien que la fille remarque qu'il butait sur ces mots peu familiers, elle ne dit rien.

" Hmm, le téléphone dans l'entrée est hors service mais il y a une cabine au coin de la rue."

Draco hocha la tête, " Merci, j'ai apprécié ton aide." Il drapa sa cape autour de ses épaules un peu frêles, enfila les mitaines rouges feu, plaça le stylo et le papier dans une poche intérieure, et se leva pour partir.

" Tu as l'air un peu bizarre, non ?" dit-elle, regardant son accoutrement. Inquiet du fait qu'elle suspecte quelque chose, il se détendit quand il découvrit qu'elle ne faisait que le taquiner.

" Ah tu sais ce que te fait faire le stress des exams". Elle rit et Draco s'en alla. Il prit note quant à l'engin qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque où un panneau hors service était scotché. Le mot téléphone était écrit au-dessus en lettres bleues et brillantes, et il y avait même des instructions sur comment l'utiliser.

Cela lui paraissait trop facile, et Draco était toujours fatigué malgré sa sieste, et monstrueusement affamé. Il avait peur aussi. Peur d'être seul et sans ressources, peur que quelqu'un l'attrape et le ramène, et peur d'affronter quoique ce soit dans ce monde si différent du sien. Dans ce monde, il n'était vraiment personne. Dans ce monde, s'il ne pouvait même pas faire quelque chose de simple comme trouver Harry Potter, comment allait-il réussir quoique ce soit ?

Le temps s'était un peu amélioré quand il regagna l'extérieur, et les mitaines gardèrent ses doigts encore plus au chaud. Il trouva la cabine téléphonique, et observa une personne un peu plus loin rentrer dedans, fouiller dans ses poches, mettre ce qui semblait être une pièce dans la machine, décrocher un genre de truc en forme de crochet et le placer proche d'une oreille et de sa bouche, et enfin appuyer sur toute une série de boutons. Draco regarda avec une profonde attention, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. L'homme au téléphone se mit soudain à sourire et commença à parler rapidement. Il attendit, écoutant visiblement, puis parla de nouveau. Après que l'homme eut fini, Draco s'approcha de la cabine et entra de manière hésitante, s'attendant avec crainte à ce que les portent se verrouillent derrière lui. Les premières instructions indiquaient de mettre des pièces dans la fente, et Draco grogna. Il avait besoin de monnaie, et il doutait fortement que gallions et assimilés soient acceptés dans le monde moldu. Comment par tous les diables allaient-ils trouver des pièces pour faire marcher le téléphone ? Il s'extirpa de la cabine, et commença à marcher lentement, gardant toujours à l'esprit la localisation de la bibliothèque, au cas où. Il arriva dans une rue bordée de magasins, et s'assit sur un banc pour pouvoir faire le point.

Il remarqua une autre machine bizarre, placée sur un pan de mur. Les gens faisaient la queue derrière, y glissaient une petite carte en plastique, appuyaient sur quelques chiffres, et comme surgi de nulle part, de l'argent. Il observa quelques personnes effectuer la procédure, et fut surpris par une tape sur son épaule

" Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu bouges de là fiston", dit une voix bourrue. C'était un grand type habillé dans une sorte d'uniforme. " Tu rends les gens nerveux à les fixer comme ça pendant qu'ils retirent de l'argent."

Draco se décomposa, réalisant que son comportement devait paraître très suspicieux. Il pouvait difficilement expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais vu un distributeur auparavant.

" Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.", balbutia-t-il. 'Bien joué Malfoy, te faire remarquer par les autorités moldues dès ton premier jour à Londres', pensa-t-il.

" Je ne t'accuse de rien, je voulais juste te donner un coup de pouce", lui dit gentiment l'homme.

Draco acquiesça et descendit rapidement la rue, surveillant anxieusement ses arrières de crainte que l'homme en uniforme ne le suive. Dans sa hâte de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et le distributeur, il se perdit dans ce qu'il lui semblait une suite sans fin de rues et d'avenues. Usé jusqu'à l'os, et sur le point d'éclater en sanglots maintenant qu'il avait perdu la vague sécurité que lui apportait la bibliothèque, il entra dans un magasin qui ressemblait à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il avait un vieil auvent suspendu au-dessus du trottoir, une lumière dorée qui rayonnait depuis l'intérieur et une enseigne calligraphiée indiquant 'Antiquités'. Dans la vitrine, il y avait un panneau coloré qui disait ce que la boutique avait à vendre. Quelque chose attira l'œil du jeune homme : il achetait les bijoux intéressants et les objets de collection. Draco jeta un œil à la montre sur son poignet, se demandant si elle pouvait être qualifiée d'intéressante. Dans le monde magique, ce n'était qu'une simple montre mécanique, en or, incrustée de pierre à la place des chiffres. Il savait que les moldus avaient des montres fonctionnant automatiquement. Il en avait vu une sur un première année une fois, et il l'avait volée pour voir comment elle fonctionnait. Après avoir tout démonté, il avait seulement trouvé un truc qui s'appelait une batterie, et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cela fonctionnait. Finalement, il s'était convaincu du fait que les inventions moldues étaient en-dessous de sa condition, et il s'était contenté de sa version mécanique, même si c'était en fin de compte dû au fait qu'il détestait que quelqu'un sache quelque chose qu'il ne connaisse pas.


	3. Come the cold part 3

Bonsoir à tous !! Bon ben après m'être fait désirée depuis quelques temps déjà à cause de mon emploi du temps de ministre, me revoilà avec la fin du 1er chapitre de cette fic. Ce revival est entièrement le fait de ma nouvelle associée Pampam, qui me menace du martifouette assez régulièrement, et qui m'a fait la beta jusque-là inexistante des deux premiers chapitres (ils sont tous beaux tous neufs maintenant) et m'a prémâché le travail de trad de cette troisième partie. Bénissez-la, c'est grâce à elle si cette fic progressera maintenant.

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews du précédent chapitre sinon n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre… Je précise si je ne l'ai pas encore fait que je n'ai toujours pas fini de lire le tome 7 donc si vous pouviez éviter d'éventuelles remarques, ça m'ferait rudement plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

**Chapi****tre 1 : Come the cold partie 3**

O

O

Dès qu'il entra dans la brocante, les clochettes accrochées au linteau retentirent, et un petit homme grassouillet sortit de l'arrière-boutique.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, jeune homme ? »

« J'ai vu votre enseigne, et je me demandais si vous seriez prêt à acheter ma montre », Draco la défit de son poignet et lui tendit. L'homme la regarda de près, la tourna et la retourna.

« Une montre mécanique, en parfait état », marmonna-t-il. « Au fait, je m'appelle Pat. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous du thé ? »

Draco haussa les épaules pour ne pas sembler trop enthousiaste. L'homme retourna dans l'arrière boutique et revint rapidement avec un plateau. Il y avait un service à thé en argent et un paquet de gâteaux secs au gingembre. Draco les fixa avidement mais se retint alors que Pat lui servait une tasse de thé fumant. Le vendeur ouvrit le paquet de gâteaux et s'en boulotta un avec gourmandise. Puis il les proposa à Draco qui en prit trois d'un coup pendant que Pat avait le dos tourné et croqua, affamé, dans un. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon, et avant même d'avoir fini d'avaler son premier biscuit il se rua de nouveau sur le paquet. Pat ne sembla pas y prêter attention puisqu'il était toujours en train de regarder la montre.

« Etes-vous sûr de vouloir vous en séparer ? » lui demanda Pat. Draco acquiesça car il avait la bouche pleine. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité il déglutit et essaya de se rappeler ses bonnes manières. Pat le dévisagea des pieds à la tête et finalement dit à voix basse « Vous seriez donc un sorcier ? »

Draco resta bouche bée et d'une voix mêlée de terreur cracha: « Bien sûr que non c'est ridicule; tout le monde sait que ça n'existe pas ! ». Le lynchage avait été une pratique illégale ici, non ? Il n'avait pas entendu parler récemment de quelqu'un qui se soit fait emmener sur le bûcher. Il avait cependant toujours peur que des nouvelles arrivent aux oreilles de son père, sur le fait qu'un sorcier aurait été découvert à Londres.

« Il y a plus d'un membre de votre monde qui soit venu dans mon échoppe. Je pense qu'ils aiment l'atmosphère qui règne ici. »

« Ah bon » dit Draco soulagé mais toujours sur la défensive. « Et moi qui pensait m'être intégré bien gentiment... »

« Je suis persuadé que personne d'autre n'a remarqué. Ça arrive seulement quand vous savez quoi chercher », indiqua Pat.

« S'il vous plait, ne répétez à personne ce que vous savez à mon sujet », demanda Draco. Il y a quelques années cette requête aurait eu tout l'air d'une menace. Aujourd'hui elle ressemblait à une supplication et la fébrilité du jeune homme rendait sa voix pathétiquement faiblarde, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi » rétorqua Pat qui se demandait ce qui pouvait provoquer chez le blond cette impression d'être hanté ou poursuivi. Il retourna dans l'arrière boutique pour prendre un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et les tendit à Draco. Et puis de but en blanc il dit: « Je vous en donne 100 £ (Ndt : (150 euros ou 1000 francs). Elle vaut certainement plus que ça mais sans le nom d'un grand horloger les gens n'en voudront pas ».

« C'est d'accord » répondit Draco qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait valoir 100 £ et qui n'avait pas la force de débattre sur quoique ce soit. De combien avait-il besoin pour faire fonctionner le téléphone ? Pat ne semblait pas presser de faire partir Draco, et comme il avait eu confiance en lui jusqu'ici il se permit de lui demander: « Je suis à la recherche d'un ami, je ne connais pas son numéro de téléphone mais j'ai recopié une liste à partir d'un livre ». Il prit sa feuille et la tendit à Pat. « Est-ce que 100 livres seront suffisantes ? »

Pat se mit à rire doucement. « Largement. Si vous voulez je vous laisse utiliser mon téléphone gratuitement » dit-il. Il alla derrière le comptoir et y récupéra un téléphone noir et brillant. Il le déposa devant Draco et se tint dans l'expectative. Draco fixa l'objet, voulant que cette chose veuille bien fonctionner pour lui, et en espérant que celui-ci ait aussi un mode d'emploi.

« Avez-vous déjà utiliser un téléphone ? »

Draco se renfrogna, détestant être si incapable et forcé d'admettre son incompétence.

« Ok, pas de panique, c'est très simple. Vous soulevez le récepteur et ensuite vous appuyez sur les touches numérotées du téléphone. On ferait mieux de commencer par le début de la liste, nan ? Bon le Potter que vous cherchez est parmi eux, il est aussi possible qu'il ne figure pas sur la liste mais on verra ça plus tard. Est-ce que vous serez capable de reconnaître sa voix ? »

« Sa voix ? »

« Oui c'est comme ça que ça marche un téléphone. Vous composez le numéro, la personne à qui vous voulez parler décroche à l'autre bout de la ligne et ensuite vous pouvez vous parler ».

Draco acquiesça.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Ca va faire un bout de temps », admit Draco.

« Pensez à une question que l'on pourrait poser pour éliminer tous les autres »

« Hum, 'est-ce que vous êtes le Potter qui a fréquenté Poudlard ?' Qu'en pensez-vous ? » suggéra Draco.

« Parfait. Je vais faire le premier appel pour vous montrer comment il faut procéder » dit Pat, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Draco lut les numéros et Pat et les composa.

« Allo ? Je voudrais parler à M. Harry Potter s'il vous plaît. » Il fit une pause. « Je suis à la recherche du Harry Potter qui a fréquenté Poudlard ». Il fit une nouvelle pause. « Merci, désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Au revoir ».

« Apparemment ce n'était pas lui ». Il prit le stylo et raya le nom de la liste. Pat lui tendit le combiné et Draco se mit au travail. Au fur et à mesure des appels, cela devenait plus facile bien qu'il soit étrange de parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était arrivé aux environs des deux tiers de la liste avec seulement quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas pu répondre parce qu'elles étaient sorties, et Draco commença à paniquer à l'idée d'arriver dans une nouvelle impasse quand quelque chose d'inattendu se passa.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit bonjour, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, la voix continua: « Bonjour vous êtes bien chez Harry Potter; je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais si vous me laissez vos coordonnées après le bip sonore je ne manquerai pas de vous rappeler dès que possible ». Il y eut un fort bip sonore, et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il tendit le téléphone à Pat.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » dit-il. Il prit le combiné et entendit le bip du répondeur.

« Le téléphone a lui-même répondu », dit Draco.

« C'est un répondeur. De cette manière les gens peuvent laisser des messages quand la personne n'est pas à son domicile ».

« Ça donne la chair de poule », répondit Draco et frissonna.

« Quoiqu'il en soit est-ce que vous pensez que c'était votre ami ? »

Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bien écouté tellement il avait été surpris par la machine. Il composa le numéro une nouvelle fois et écouta: « Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Harry Potter... »

« C'est bon, oui, c'est bien lui », dit-il calmement sans avoir besoin d'en entendre plus. La voix était celle d'un homme légèrement plus mûr que dans ses souvenirs, toutefois elle était restée douce voire même hésitante et mélancolique. Pour la première fois en deux ans, Draco se sentit plus en sécurité rien qu'au son de cette voix. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était convaincu que Harry pouvait tout arranger.

« Bon il n'est pas là pour le moment mais on peut toujours récupérer son adresse en appelant les renseignements ». Pat utilisa le téléphone et parla à quelqu'un pour finalement prendre le stylo et écrire l'adresse. « Voilà, c'est là où il habite. Malheureusement ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Vous feriez mieux de prendre le métro. A cette heure-ci le trafic est épouvantable. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais utilisé le métro non plus ? ».

« Non en effet »

« Cela peut être une expérience assez déroutante, mais vous vous en êtes bien sorti jusqu'ici. Je crois que j'ai une carte dans les parages ».

Pat trouva une carte et indiqua le chemin à Draco. Il lui expliqua où acheter son ticket, à quelle station descendre pour changer de train, de quel côté se mettre quand il arrivera et le mit même en garde contre les personnes qui essayeraient de lui prendre de l'argent. Draco se sentait comme lors de son premier jour à Poudlard : apeuré, incertain et désespéré à l'idée de montrer ses sentiments. Pat lui donna son argent en petites coupures, puis le conduisit à l'extérieur de la boutique. Il lui désigna la bouche de métro la plus proche.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire », dit Draco. « J'ai ressenti ça toute la journée. Les gens qui m'aident et moi presque trop effrayé pour les laisser faire. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est un dérisoire merci ».

Pat lui fit un petit sourire triste et lui dit de se mettre en route. Tout en marchant, Draco se sentit un peu honteux en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait été plus qu'irrévérencieux envers les moldus. Il doutait qu'un moldu perdu dans son monde puisse s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Il descendit les escaliers et s'acheta un ticket. Il rencontra quelques difficultés avec les tourniquets mais il devenait bon en matière d'espionnage des moldus du coin de l'œil et il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui intégrait vite les choses. Son premier train était bondé et Draco serrait fermement contre lui les quelques affaires personnelles qu'il avait tout en combattant cette angoisse qui le submergeait. Est-ce qu'elle le terrasserait s'il ne trouvait pas Harry ? Il fut soulagé de descendre à la bonne station et s'éloigna un moment de la foule pour faire la part des choses entre ses peurs justifiées et d'autres plus irrationnelles. Et si pour une raison quelconque Potter ne rentrait pas chez lui ce soir ? Et si Potter refusait de le voir ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi allait-il voir Potter ? Et pourquoi était-il intimement convaincu qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ?

Tout en essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même, il regarda une nouvelle fois le plan que Pat lui avait donné et suivit les panneaux pour le bon quai. Cette fois-ci le train qui arrivait n'avait pas beaucoup de passagers et Draco put s'asseoir. Il avait peur de se rendormir donc il focalisa son attention sur le plan vérifiant les stations par lesquelles le train passait.

Assises dans la rangée située sur sa gauche, il y avait deux filles en train de glousser qui le regardaient avec des yeux prédateurs. Ça lui fit penser à Pansy et inconsciemment il chercha sa baguette avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait pas. La plus téméraire se leva rapidement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Draco montra le plan avec l'adresse d'Harry écrite dessus.

« Ah je sais où ça se trouve. C'est à un bloc à l'ouest de chez moi, mais tu devrais plutôt descendre une station avant celle qui est encerclée », dit-elle. En y regardant attentivement il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas comme Pansy puisqu'elle avait réussit à faire une phrase assez intelligente.

« Je cherche un ami », dit-il. C'est drôle il avait tellement utilisé le mot « ami » pour parler d'Harry aujourd'hui qu'il commençait vraiment à y croire. Et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour qu'Harry le pense aussi. Il rouvrit ses yeux voilés de fatigue et dit: « Merci du conseil ».

« Quand tu veux chéri ! En fait je peux y aller avec toi si tu veux », dit la fille tout à coup timide. Draco acquiesça et la fille rougit. « Je m'appelle Katie, et elle c'est ma copine Becky ».

« Je m'appelle Draco ».

« Mais bien sûr » dit-elle et elle ricana. Elle le fit descendre du train à leur station et dit au revoir à Becky qui était tout sourire. Ils descendirent les escaliers, il se remit à neiger alors que les lampadaires s'allumaient un à un. Ils marchaient rapidement à cause du froid et bientôt ils arrivèrent à un croisement où Katie devait aller dans une direction et Draco dans l'autre.

« C'est juste à côté » dit Katie en désignant le bâtiment. « Je suis juste à deux blocs de là. Donc si un jour t'as envie, je sais pas, qu'on se voit pour prendre un verre ou autre chose, je pourrais te laisser mon numéro ».

« Je suis pas ton genre de mec », dit Draco réalisant qu'il avait là une opportunité d'être cruel mais qu'il ne saisit pas tant il était déprimé à l'idée de penser à autre chose.

« Ok ça valait la peine de tenter le coup » dit-elle. Elle lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et prit la direction de son appartement. Draco vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse tant qu'il était sous la lumière d'un réverbère, puis il se mit à marcher tout en se demandant à brûle-pourpoint combien de pas il avait pu déjà faire et à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait senti ses pieds. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il pensa que ces derniers instants allaient le tuer, mais il était si proche du but. Il était sur le fil du rasoir et bientôt il allait savoir s'il allait tomber soit du côté du désespoir le plus obscur soit du côté de l'oubli des bienheureux.

L'adresse conduisait à un petit bloc d'appartements. Il passa la première porte mais trouva la seconde fermée. Un couple de vieux choisit ce moment là pour sortir et il feignit de leur tenir la porte pour après se glisser à l'intérieur. Il prit les escaliers et monta au troisième étage; il était devant la porte de Harry, complètement sur les rotules. Son premier coup fut tellement faible qu'il ne parvint à l'entendre lui-même. Réunissant ces dernières forces il recommença mais un peu plus fort cette fois-ci et il entendit des pas s'approcher de l'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit, et là, se tenant devant lui en chemise rubis, jeans et chaussons, la providence sous l'apparence de Harry Potter. Si Draco n'avait pas été à la limite des larmes, il se serait moqué de la tête que Harry fit en le voyant. Il leva sa main gantée et dit « Bonjour Harry » avant de tomber dans ce fameux oubli salvateur.


	4. Enter the Snake part 1

Salut à toutes et à tous. Bon, toujours grâce à Pampam (oui il faut user et abuser de la pommade pour qu'elle m'aide encore), je vais tenter de tenir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine, le lundi et vers 20h (ben oui tant qu'à faire autant vous donner rdv, lol).

Et puis comme je tiens à garder aussi mes précieux reviewers, je vais passer de la pommade et les remercier chaleureusement aussi car ils ont été peu nombreux (environ 3,6 pour cent des lecteurs, c'est normal selon vous ?). Si y'a un max de review, c'est le meilleur moyen pour attirer le chaland et faire connaître cette merveilleuse histoire. Donc merci à Love Gaara des Sables, Laura Ellecéa et Nitya. D'ailleurs si vous voulez une réponse personnalisée il faut que vous me laissiez une adresse mail pour vous joindre. Les autres, bande de radins !!! Je vais sortir mes tomates pourries je vous préviens ! A moins que vous préfériez un jet de Draco tout nu ? Y'a qu'à demander…

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr. 

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapi****tre 2 : Enter the Snake partie 1  
**

O

O

Harry rattrapa Draco avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol mais pas avant qu'il n'eut heurté le mur et qu'une bosse vienne embellir son front blême.

« Et merde » s'écria Harry. Il aurait pu trouver mieux mais cette formule collait parfaitement à la situation. Une voisine sortit de son appartement pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Harry rougit et essaya de faire un signe décontracté de la main, mais avec un homme inconscient dans les bras ce ne fut pas si simple. Au final il claqua simplement la porte du pied et promis de traiter le cas 'voisine' plus tard.

Il réajusta sa prise sur l'encombrant Draco et se demanda s'il aurait la force nécessaire pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Quand il fit l'essai de le soulever, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Enveloppant le corps de Draco de ses bras, il réussit à le ramener tant bien que mal dans sa chambre. Le dernier sursaut d'énergie pour le déposer dans le lit sembla réanimer le blond; ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent légèrement.

« Je l'ai fait », dit-il

« D'une certaine façon oui » répondit Harry. « Repose-toi maintenant ». Maladroitement Draco tenta de dénouer d'une main les liens de sa cape puis dans la plus grande incompréhension il sembla fixer cette main qui était toujours recouverte de laine mouillée. Harry ôta les mitaines et les balança par terre, puis s'attaqua lui-même à la cape tout en repoussant les vaines tentatives d'obstruction de Draco.

« J'ai toujours su que tu voulais me voir nu » balbutia Draco. Il trouva vraiment très compliqué de se concentrer, la pièce tournait autour de lui et il ne parvenait pas à trouver ses bras et s'en servir pour repousser Harry.

« Mais bien sûr c'est ce que je cherche à faire ! » lui répondit Harry ironiquement « Tu es vraiment dans un piteux état, Malfoy ».

La riposte tant attendue ne vint pas car Draco sombra dans un sommeil profond. Si une chose pareille était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre, cela lui aurait probablement fait dresser plus d'un cheveu sur sa tête : avoir son pire ennemi, là devant sa porte avec une dégaine de prisonnier de guerre et qui quelques instants plus tard s'évanouit… Harry en avait vu plus que la plupart des gens, il pouvait gérer ce genre de situation. Tout du moins il aurait pu le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il retire la cape et voit le corps émacié de ce qui fut son pire ennemi. Sans la cape et le pull détrempés, il comprit vite que s'il avait pu le porter si facilement ce fut non pas parce qu'il était très fort (à son grand regret) mais surtout parce que Draco était trop mince.

« Merde », dit Harry tout haut. La respiration de Draco n'était que râles et sifflements. Ses pommettes étaient rouges et parsemées de petits points blancs indiquant des engelures, les pointes de ces oreilles subissant le même sort. La seule partie de son corps qui était chaude était son front. Se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de prononcer d'autres mots de Cambronne, Harry parvint à retirer les chaussures et les chaussettes trempées, et constata que ses pieds enflés étaient dans le même état que ses mains. Seuls le T-shirt verdâtre et l'horrible salopette verte étaient à peu près secs. A ce moment précis, Draco ressemblait au jeune Harry Potter qui portait les vêtements que son cousin ne pouvait plus mettre. Harry savait pertinemment que Draco aurait eu un ou deux judicieux commentaires à ce sujet et il était presque triste que celui-ci ne soit pas réveillé pour les faire.

Satisfait du fait que Draco soit aussi bien vêtu que possible, il le mit sur le dos et le coucha sous les draps. Il récupéra d'autres couvertures et emmitoufla le blond avec; il augmenta la température du radiateur et le laissa dormir. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il crut entendre Draco lui dire merci. Harry espéra de tout son coeur que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Harry ramena la cape noire de Draco dans la salon; il y trouva un stylo, environ 100 livres, un numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier, un listing de numéro d'Harry Potter avec un certain nombre d'entre eux rayé, un plan des transports en commun avec son adresse dessus, les restes d'un ticket de métro et une bourse avec quelques gallions.

« Hum pas de baguette » marmonna t-il.

La liste le surprit. Draco était parvenu à trouver où il habitait de manière moldue et il avait même pris le métro. Plus que tout, il était admiratif de ce qu'il était parvenu à faire, bien qu'il se demande s'il n'en avait pas trop fait justement. D'où pouvait-il venir pour avoir aussi froid ? Etait-il la personne qu'il recherchait depuis le début ou bien était-il son dernier recours ? Le fait de l'imaginer en train d'attendre devant la porte complètement frigorifié le dérangea un peu. Une fois de plus, il était très rare qu'Harry sorte de chez lui une fois qu'il était rentré. Il préférait prendre soin de lui-même, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était dans le Londres moldu, de cette façon il ne rencontrait que très rarement des gens qui connaissaient son passé ou qui il était. Et bien entendu il fallait que Malfoy vienne perturber la tranquillité de sa petite vie et lui fasse remonter à la surface tout ce qu'il voulait laisser derrière lui. Une nouvelle fois Harry se demanda d'où Draco pouvait venir ? Et le plus important qu'était-il venu chercher ici?

Harry se surprit à repenser à une histoire qu'il avait entendue dans son enfance. Celle d'une femme qui rentrant à son cottage à travers champs en plein hiver, trouva un serpent à deux doigts de la mort et complètement frigorifié sur le sol. Bien qu'elle savait que c'était un animal dangereux, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir comme ça. Peu rassurée elle le ramassa malgré tout et le ramena chez elle. Elle l'installa dans un panier bien au chaud près du feu et s'en occupa. Quand le serpent se réveilla il la remercia pour son hospitalité. La femme était contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, elle vivait seule et la vie était tellement calme par chez elle. Le serpent était faible mais il semblait aussi apprécier discuter avec la femme. A mesure que le serpent récupérait, elle l'aimait de plus en plus. Un jour, elle voulut le sortir de son panier pour lui donner à manger et celui-ci la mordit. Choquée, elle le fit tomber et le serpent rampa vers la porte. « Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? » s'écria la femme se sentant trahie. « Tu aurais dû te rappeler ce que je suis. Je t'ai mordu parce que je suis un serpent. C'est dans ma nature » dit le serpent qui s'en alla.

« Bon Draco est pour sûr un serpent mais je ne vais pas me faire mordre. Si j'accepte le fait qu'il soit là pour des raisons personnelles et qu'un jour ou l'autre il repartira, je pense que je peux faire avec. C'est pas mon job de m'occuper des autres; j'ai quitté le métier depuis longtemps déjà. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça d'ailleurs », marmonna Harry qui était en colère pour la première fois ce soir. Sachant qu'il ne serait plus productif pour quoique ce soit, tout contrarié qu'il était, il saisit la télécommande et zappa sur quelque chose de complètement idiot. Il s'endormit sur le divan baigné

par la lueur de la télé.

Harry se réveilla tout poisseux, barbouillé et un peu dégoûté de s'être encore une fois endormi dans le salon, avant de se rappeler pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. A la télé il y avait l'une de ces émissions du matin avec au programme du jour l'importance de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Harry prépara une grande cafetière de café bien fort, réchauffa des pop-tart pour deux et fit un semblant de toast pour son hôte.

De toutes les inventions moldus, pour lui la télé était la meilleure. Non pas que les programmes soient bons ou même intéressants. Non, c'était juste simple. Quand son cerveau était en effervescence, elle agissait comme un sédatif et elle était toujours allumée même s'il n'était pas dans la pièce; il aimait tout simplement avoir un bruit de fond. En réalité, il bossait sur un devoir au sujet des effets de la télévision pour son cours sur les médias à la fac. Mais c'était samedi et l'école était bien loin. En fait même si ça avait été un jour de semaine, son esprit ne pouvait se focaliser sur rien d'autre que sur le blond qu'il y avait dans son lit.

Harry sourit et but une gorgée de café. Il se leva et une fois devant sa chambre, il regarda le petit maigrichon noyé sous la pile de couvertures, pensant à ce que pourrait dire ses amis s'ils savaient qu'il y avait un blondinette de sexe masculin dans son lit le samedi matin. Une blondinette du nom de Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça que Ron et Hermione soient en Amérique du Nord.

Il s'avança en direction du lit, déposant sa tasse sur la table de nuit, à côté du réveil, et retira les couvertures de la tête de Draco. Il était pâle comme un linge et cela se voyait d'avantage à cause de ses joues rougies par la fièvre. Sa respiration était toujours aussi faible et encombrée mais Draco ne toussait pas donc il supposa que l'infection n'était pas si grave. Il s'efforça de ne pas trop analyser les sentiments qu'il eût en passant sa main dans les cheveux gras de Draco. Celui-ci tout en continuant à dormir essaya d'un geste faible de se débarrasser de ce désagrément.

« Tu te défends encore de moi, hum... » murmura Harry qui le recouvrit et retourna dans la cuisine. Le seul genre de nourriture qu'il avait était industriel car il n'avait jamais été un bon cuisinier. Il y avait plus fréquemment un semblant de Coca dans le frigo que du lait et il manquait souvent de pain et d'oeufs mais il avait toujours une bonne réserve de chocolat sous la main. Au moins, il connaissait ses priorités. Toujours est-il qu'il serait judicieux qu'il achète quelque chose de plus équilibré au supermarché du coin pour son malade. En plus, il allait être à court de café ou plutôt, comme il avait coutume de l'appeler, de son sérum de vie. Après avoir laissé un mot à Draco au cas où il se lèverait, il saisit son manteau et ses clés et se dirigea vers le métro. Dans le rayon des fruits et légumes du supermarché le plus proche, il se sentit un peu perdu. Au final il acheta exactement ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'acheter, c'est-à-dire des pommes de terre, des oignons, des pommes et des bananes. Il se jura que la fois prochaine il serait un peu plus inventif. Il se faisait la même promesse à chaque fois (mais au final ce n'était pas important).

Du lait, des oeufs, du pain, du fromage et bien d'autres choses encore se retrouvèrent dans le panier ainsi que les éléments vitaux de base de son existence : du café, des biscuits et du chocolat. Pendant qu'il faisait la queue à la caisse, il lisait les tabloïds sur le présentoir, se réjouissant que sa photo ne soit pas en une. La caissière ne le regarda même pas quand elle passa au scanner ses articles; pour elle, il était un client parmi tant d'autres. Tout en portant ses commissions, il chercha maladroitement ses clés à mesure que l'ascenseur se rapprochait du troisième étage. Il fut accueilli par le bruit de quelqu'un ayant une quinte de toux. Il déposa les sacs dans la petite cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre. Draco était assis sur le bord du lit, sa tête entre les mains, toussant durement. Après un moment, il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche et leva les yeux.

« T'es enfin réveillé » dit Harry

« Les toilettes ? »

« Juste là » dit Harry en les pointant du doigt. Draco acquiesça, et après avoir pris une respiration, il se leva. Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Harry rangeait les courses. Draco s'écroula de nouveau dans le lit, épuisé par le périple qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il se noya de nouveau dans les couvertures quand Harry rentra.

« Tiens bois ça » dit Harry. Draco fixa d'un air dubitatif le grand verre de jus de pomme, pas vraiment assoiffé jusqu'à ce que le liquide eût touché sa langue. Alors il le but à grandes gorgées.

« Merci », marmonna Draco. Harry haussa les épaules brièvement.

« Peu importe. Mets ça sous ta langue et surtout n'essaye pas de parler ou de l'enlever avant que je te le dise ». Harry lui tendit un thermomètre et se demanda si Draco allait discuter ses ordres, ou d'une certaine manière il l'espéra. Draco prit l'objet sans discuter et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Bon maintenant que je vais avoir le silence pendant quelques minutes, il est temps de mettre au point quelques petites choses ». Draco grimaça à l'idée de s'être fait avoir et essaya de parler mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Rien de méchant je te promets. Je te demande seulement d'écouter pour une fois. Quelque soit l'épreuve par laquelle tu passes en ce moment, s'il te plaît, ne m'en fait pas cadeau comme remerciement de ton hébergement. La vérité c'est que je suis parvenu à quelques conclusions sur ta venue ici et s'il te plaît laisse moi y croire pendant un moment. Plus tard peut être nous en reparlerons mais pour le moment je ne veux pas en entendre parler et tu ne veux pas m'en parler donc laisse tomber. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne te demande aucune explication, et je n'essaye pas de te faire cracher le morceau. Reste autant de temps que tu veux et repars quand tu t'en sens prêt, tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu m'es redevable de quelque chose. Compris. Je te dois rien et tu ne me dois rien ».

Draco approuva, surpris par tant de véhémence. Harry retira le thermomètre de la bouche de Draco et essaya de lire la température. Elle n'était pas très élevée ou en tous les cas il n'était plus en danger.

« Tu vas survivre. Mais Malfoy, franchement t'as une sale tête » dit Harry.

* * *

AH AH AH !!!! Quel suspense insoutenable !! Quoi ? Non ? Ah bon… 

Héhé, Harry aussi voulait voir Draco tout nu, comme vous bande de pervers !!! Mais ça viendra peut-être…

Bon et bien les enfants, si vous voulez la suite, y'a qu'à demander (toujours gentiment, hein).

Note : Les fameuses pop-tart que Harry Robuchon fait chauffer pour Draco sont des genres de pâtisseries produites par Kellog's. Si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble, jetez un œil sur Wikipédia. Vous pourrez vous désoler à raison des talents culinaires tous pourris de Potty !


	5. Enter the Snake part 2

Coucou, me revoici, me revoilà. Merci aux 7 gentils reviewers auxquels je répondrai sous peu (pb de timing). Sans plus de blabla le chapitre 3…

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr. 

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapi****tre 2 : Enter the snake partie 2  
**

O

O

Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, une réplique désagréable sur le bout de la langue. Il ne vit qu'après l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Harry. Sa voix sortit alors incontestablement plus douce : « Après une douche, ça ira mieux. Toi, tu n'as pas changé par contre ».

« En fait c'est plutôt toi : qui d'autre utiliserait ses dernières forces pour balancer des insultes » dit Harry. Malgré tout, la raillerie le fit sourire. Draco comprit ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire : il ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur et en avait ras le bol d'être adulé. Draco bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Harry lui dit: « T'as besoin de repos ».

« Et tu cherches toujours à enfoncer des portes ouvertes » dit Draco. Puis il fut pris d'un nouvel accès de toux et gémit. « Tu n'aurais pas une bonne formule sous la main pour soigner ce que j'ai, nan ? »

« De la fièvre, peut-être une pneumonie à cause de l'hypothermie et de ton mauvais état de santé. Nan, tu vas être malade comme tout le monde et tu vas mieux guérir de cette façon. Désolé » ajouta Harry alors que Draco se mit en boule pour éviter une nouvelle quinte.

« Ça me va. Au moins j'ai chaud. Est-ce qu'il y aurait encore un peu de ce jus de fruit ? »

Harry acquiesça et remplit le verre. Il réussit à lui faire avaler du Tylenol après l'avoir convaincu qu'il n'essayait pas de l'empoisonner.

L'adrénaline de leur bref échange verbal retombée, Draco s'enfonça avec gratitude dans les oreillers. Rapidement, la conjonction de la présence physique réconfortante de Harry et de la chaleur de son lit le guida vers un sommeil profond. Le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit pendant un moment, souhaitant ne pas éprouver ce sentiment de protection envers Draco, mais se consola du fait que le blond était certainement la dernière personne sur terre qui avait besoin de lui. Peut-être que sa petite vie de solitaire pourrait survivre à cette intrusion après tout.

Harry devait aller travailler cet après midi, donc il laissa Draco se reposer tranquillement pendant qu'il allait à la librairie au coin de la rue. La boutique était tenue par un couple qui avait dans la trentaine. Quand Harry entra, Mme Cooper le salua de la main depuis le bureau, situé à l'arrière de la boutique, et retourna à sa conversation téléphonique. Il y avait quelques cartons de livres qui étaient posés sur le comptoir et comme il n'y avait aucun client à servir, Harry les déballa et les mit en rayon.

Cependant, ses pensées étaient pour Draco. Il se mit à sourire en se remémorant toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient traversées étant élèves. Bien que plutôt pénibles à l'époque, aujourd'hui les évènements avaient perdus de leur effet et de leur éclat, dépourvus de toutes émotions. Dieu seul savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs, là, dans un coin de sa tête, mais aucun au sujet de Draco. Les dernières années à l'école furent entre eux les plus calmes. Après avoir rompu tout contact avec son père, le Serpentard s'était réfugié dans les études, plus renfermé sur lui-même. Harry n'était pas certain de ce qui lui était arrivé après la guerre contre Voldemort.

« Alors mon chéri comment vont les choses avec Carlton ? »

« Carlton ? » demanda Harry.

Mme Cooper roula des yeux « Le type qui est venu ici tous les jours pendant des mois, juste pour admirer tes… beaux yeux, et qui finalement a pris son courage à deux mains pour te proposer de sortir avec lui. Tu avais répondu oui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On est allé prendre un café et puis voilà. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais à la recherche de personne pour le moment » dit Harry.

« Oui mais des fois l'amour vous tombe dessus » lui répondit Mme Cooper en tapant des mains telle une collégienne.

Harry sourit malicieusement « Et si je vous disais qu'il y a actuellement un blondinet en train de dormir dans mon lit ? »

« Je dirais que j'aimerais bien le rencontrer » répondit Mme Cooper de but en blanc. « Et si j'étais intimement persuadée que c'était quelqu'un de bien pour toi, je te dirai de rentrer chez toi plus tôt ».

Harry rit franchement tout en se demandant ce que Draco pourrait penser du fait qu'il soit présenté comme son petit ami, juste que pour son entremetteuse de patronne arrête de lui arranger des rencards avec tous les célibataires du coin. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils fermèrent la boutique plus tôt, sept heures au lieu de huit, et Harry sifflota gaiement sur le chemin du retour à l'appartement. S'il ne se connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'il était content d'avoir de la compagnie.

Draco dormait encore quand Harry rentra, bien qu'il fronçât légèrement les sourcils quand le bésiclard toucha son front pour vérifier sa température. Il ne pouvait être catégorique mais il trouva qu'elle avait baissé. Demain sûrement, Draco serait prêt à manger solide. Bien entendu si Harry ne brûlait rien. Demain c'était dimanche et il n'était pas obligé de travailler, mais il avait un examen dans peu de temps qu'il était censé potasser. Sortant son manuel de philosophie, il se mit au travail, étonnement motivé pour avoir le plus de temps libre possible le lendemain.

Draco se réveilla en suffocant à cause des couvertures et de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la petite chambre. C'est l'odeur des draps qui lui rappela où il était, et il se détendit. Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté l'endroit qu'il avait un jour appelé « maison » ? Un lieu qui était devenu une prison bien avant qu'il y soit enfermé.

Alors qu'il était encore entre une phase d'éveil et de rêve, il lui vint à l'esprit que sa mère était peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Elle devait savoir que Lucius l'aurait tuée s'il avait eu vent de sa participation, et Draco doutait fort qu'elle se soit laissée assassinée de la sorte ; cela eut été indigne de sa part. Peut être avait-elle prévu de se donner la mort avant que cela n'arrive. Peut être que de l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir était pour elle une façon de se faire pardonner, de recevoir l'absolution. Il prit une autre grande inspiration et s'extirpa du lit. Il fit une légère pause avant de se lever pour que sa tête arrête de tourner. Il se rendit aux commodités, désespérant de ne pas avoir de brosse à dents et alla trouver Harry. Il savait que l'homme aux cheveux de jais était à la maison; il se sentait plus en sécurité quand il y avait quelqu'un.

Sans faire de bruit, Draco s'avança dans le séjour éclairé où une boite noire carrée montrait des images en mouvement avec du son. Harry était allongé sur le ventre, feuilletant un livre sur le canapé. Quand il vit Draco, il appuya sur un bouton et la boîte s'éteignit. La pièce devint encore plus calme et Draco se mit à regarder autour de lui. Les murs étaient de la couleur du sable chaud et le mobilier d'un bordeaux profond ou d'un chêne brillant. La bibliothèque occupait tout un pan de mur, le canapé en face de la télévision et il y avait tant d'autres choses éparpillées que Draco ne put tout identifier au premier coup d'oeil. C'était petit, propre et chaleureux. Draco ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumon cette sérénité. Il se voyait bien rester ici.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je prenne un bain ou quelque chose ? » demanda Draco.

« Je préfèrerais, oui, parce que vraiment, tu pues ! », dit Harry. Draco se renfrogna et Harry se mit à glousser alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour ouvrir les robinets. Il retourna dans sa chambre, y trouva des vêtements pour Draco, et ajouta quelques serviettes à la pile de linge. « Ça sera prêt dans un instant. Je laisse la lumière allumée - le bouton sur le mur permet d'allumer et d'éteindre ».

Draco acquiesça et prit les vêtements des mains de Harry. L'eau dans la baignoire était bouillante et il laissa échapper un cri quand sa peau abîmée en toucha la surface. L'air chaud et humide lui pesa sur les poumons et il se remit à tousser. Quand la crise fut passée, il s'installa dans la baignoire et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait si faible et détestait ce sentiment par dessus tout. Les gens profitaient toujours de cette faiblesse; c'était de l'ordre de l'instinct. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait rester sur la défensive avec Harry pour les protéger tous les deux.

Ce serait si simple, trop simple peut être de se laisser aller et qu'après Harry recolle les morceaux. Le problème étant que Harry ne serait pas capable de le reconstituer pièce par pièce convenablement; il risquait alors de devenir un Draco plus aimable, plus doux, plus faible, en fait quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas vivre par lui-même. Mais il était encore tellement fatigué... et affamé, réalisa-t-il, quand son côté pragmatique reprit le dessus.

Une dernière brasse le sortit de la baignoire, et il enfila un boxer, un pantalon de survêtement gris, un tee-shirt orange, et un pull-over duveteux bleu foncé trop grand de plusieurs tailles. Ces pieds étaient enveloppés dans d'épaisses chaussettes de laines apparemment faites main de couleur vert clair. Certainement l'oeuvre de Mme Weasley, s'il ne se trompait pas. Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir confirma ses craintes : les couleurs n'allaient pas du tout ensemble « Quand est-ce que Harry va apprendre ? » pensa-t-il en faisant un sourire. Se dirigeant une fois de plus vers la pièce principale, il trouva ledit Harry dans la petite cuisine en train de lire son livre, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il put en lire le titre:_Introduction à l'Anthropologie_. Etrange.

« T'as faim ? » demanda Harry en levant à peine les yeux. En réalité, il essayait par tous les moyens d'éviter de réfléchir au fait que Draco était adorablement vulnérable habillé de cette façon.

« Ouais, je suis affamé »

« On dirait que t'as pas mangé depuis des mois » dit Harry sans arrière pensées. Son esprit était toujours focalisé sur le côté adorable de la 'tangente Draco'.

« Tu peux dire des années » bredouilla Draco sans réfléchir.

« Quoi ? »

« Nan laisse tomber. On a dit 'pas maintenant' tu te souviens ? » lui rappela Draco, à propos de leur sérieuse conversation.

« D'accord. Bon alors j'ai de la vraie nourriture et de la bonne nourriture. T'as envie de quoi? »

« N'importe quoi » dit Draco. Harry ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et Draco vit le genre de chose que Harry avait l'habitude de manger et déglutit nerveusement. « Bon peut-être pas n'importe quoi... »

Harry ricana. « T'inquiète pas, on va y aller progressivement. Dans l'ensemble la nourriture est la même, sinon que celle des moldus est plus ennuyeuse. Rien n'est envoûté ». Harry lui tendit un verre de jus de fruit, du jus de raisin cette fois-ci, et Draco le vida d'une traite. Il le lui remplit de nouveau et lui laissa le pichet à portée de main. Harry se tourna vers la poêle et y cassa deux oeufs, moins les bouts de coquille nota Draco, et finalement les brouilla quand il eut cassé les jaunes par accident. Ils mangèrent les oeufs brouillés sur des tartines beurrées, avec de la sauce tomate (enfin sur celles de Harry en tous les cas) tout ça arrosé de jus de fruit. Draco continua avec deux bols de porridge, trois tartines supplémentaires avec de la gelée de fraise, une banane et le reste du jus de raisin.

« Du café ? » tenta Harry alors que Draco se léchait les doigts avec un plaisir évident.

« J'adorerais » répondit Draco. Harry fit une grimace quand Draco ajouta trois grosses cuillerées de sucre dans son café. De la crème passe encore mais pourquoi autant de sucre ?

« Sacrilège » marmonna Harry avec un sourire.

« Pansy disait souvent que c'était la preuve que j'était déjà suffisamment amer » dit Draco.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle disait quelque chose de presque intelligent » dit Harry sur un ton exagérément incrédule.

« Je sais je choquais presque à l'époque » lui répondit Draco avec un léger sourire. Il remuait son café pensivement à mesure que la conversation allait.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai des examens dans les semaines à venir. Puis je suis libre jusqu'à ce que le troisième trimestre commence, c'est-à-dire en février. Donc je devrais étudier mais comme Hermione n'est pas là pour m'embêter... je vais sûrement finir devant la télé ».

« T'es à l'école alors ? Où ça ? Et que fait Granger aujourd'hui ? Et c'est quoi la télé ? » demanda Draco.

« Bon, je suis retourné à l'école mais cette fois dans la version moldue, et Hermione est en ce moment avec Ron aux Etats-Unis, pour faire la tournée des écoles magiques. Elle avait des bourses pour toutes les écoles post-secondaires là-bas. Mais la chose la plus importante, la télévision ! La télé c'est... ouais bon c'est pas facile à expliquer. Allez on peut la regarder dans le séjour, et tu peux t'allonger sur le sofa. T'as l'air d'être prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée »

« Ben c'est toujours le risque quand tu te mets à parler Potter » dit Draco, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Tu veux voir à quoi ça ressemble ou pas ? » lui demanda Harry avec une fausse sévérité.

« Je serai gentil » pépia Draco.

« J'espère pas un miracle ». Ils allèrent dans le séjour et Harry s'empara d'une plume de son lit et la fit virevolter autour de Draco ce qui engendra d'autre taquinerie. Ils essayaient l'un comme l'autre de rendre la situation la plus familière possible.

Draco aimait la télévision. Non rectification Draco ADORAIT la télévision. Tout en récupérant de sa maladie, il se familiarisait avec la boîte noire. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à regarder. Les jeux étaient super surtout quand quelqu'un perdait gros. Les talk-show étaient presque meilleurs que les ragots qui circulaient à Poudlard. Les feuilletons quotidiens le rendirent accroc: les vilains méchants dans cette unique dimension étaient tout simplement délicieusement... diaboliques. Comme si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être mis soit dans le camp du bien soit dans le camp du mal. Il adorait les films, les dessins animés, les sitcoms et même les informations. En une semaine, il en avait appris plus que jamais sur la société moldue.

Harry lui avait donné des cours intensifs sur toutes les choses qui fonctionnaient à l'électricité. De cette manière, il pouvait utiliser tout ce qu'il voulait dans l'appartement. Draco avait décrété que l'électricité, c'était comme la magie. Les moldus utilisaient l'électricité pour contrôler les machines et leur faire faire ce que bon leur semblait; et les magiciens utilisaient leur baguette et leurs formules. L'analogie était imparfaite mais cela suffisait à Draco. Il avait déjà rendu chèvre Harry en lui demandant comment les interrupteurs fonctionnaient.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. T'as juste à appuyer dessus et l'électricité arrive et... au fait quelle importance ? »

* * *

Nom de Zeus, mais quel suspense !!! Dans le prochain chapitre Draco va-t-il savoir se servir du batteur à œuf ??? Vous verrez en restant fidèle à WTTRW !!! 

Pour vos pronostics, tapez sur 'Go' en bas à gauche.

Au sujet du Tylenol vous pouvez consulter ce site : w w w . tylenol . ca / french /


	6. Enter the Snake part 3

Bonsoir les zozios. Un peu en retard ce soir, certes, mais j'ai répondu aux reviews. Et comme je disais à certains, je développe en ce moment la Sarkozite aiguë : j'essaie d'être partout à la fois et du coup je suis un peu débordée... Enfin bon, j'espère que la suite va satisfaire vos attentes.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr. 

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Enter the Snake partie 3**

O

_Souvenez-vous, je vous avais laissés sur un suspense insoutenable_ :  
Il avait déjà rendu chèvre Harry en lui demandant comment les interrupteurs fonctionnaient.  
« Je ne sais pas exactement. T'as juste à appuyer dessus et l'électricité arrive et... au fait quelle importance ? »

O

« Mais tu n'aimes pas savoir ce qu'il y a derrière chaque chose ? » lui demanda Draco.

« Ah tu fais partie de cette catégorie de personne », dit Harry en retroussant légèrement le nez, une manière de dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça. « J'aurais dû me souvenir comment tu faisais tourner en bourrique Rogue, toujours à poser des questions sur les ingrédients des potions. Non pas sur ce qu'elles faisaient mais plutôt pourquoi elles le provoquaient ».

« Ouais et sa réponse était toujours là même: 'Parce que !' », ajouta Draco en imitant la voix de Snape d'une telle façon que c'en fut presque effrayant. Puis ils ricanèrent tous les deux.

Malgré cette fascination pour la télévision et les innovations qu'il y avait dans l'appartement, Draco avait des fourmis dans les jambes à mesure qu'il récupérait des forces. Une partie de lui voulait prendre le frais et faire quelque chose, mais celle qui était la plus résistante et la plus grande refusait de sortir du périmètre de l'appartement d'Harry. Il était à l'abris ici: de son père, de la corruption du pouvoir, et de l'agression du monde extérieur qui semblaient être penchés au dessus de lui prêts à le punir des mauvaises actions qu'il avait pues commettre auparavant. La seule chose à laquelle il était confronté entre ces quatre murs était lui-même, et même ça commençait à être difficilement supportable. Il réalisa qu'il cogitait constamment, se demandant où la vie le menait, pourquoi il se satisfaisait de laisser les choses se résoudre d'elles-mêmes, là où d'habitude il aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout.

Parfois il se sentait vide, comme quelqu'un qui revenait de loin, qui se détachait de ses sentiments et de ses émotions mais qui ne les remplaçait par rien d'autre que par une terreur muette et une sorte d'engourdissement. Parfois il avait la sensation bouillonnante de quelque chose voulant s'extérioser du plus profond de lui-même, mais le plus frustrant était de ne pas savoir quoi. Il passait la plupart de ses journées à dormir, prétextant qu'il était en convalescence, alors que c'était une façon de se voiler la face. Quand il se réveillait, il essayait de se distraire par n'importe quel moyen, mais inévitablement il repensait à ses deux années d'isolement, à la manière dont il s'était échappé du manoir des Malfoy, et aussi aux choses qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier. Plus que tout, il voulait oublier qu'il se retrouvait seul.

Draco était allongé sur le canapé, les pieds dépassant de l'un des accoudoirs, la tête tournée vers l'écran de la télé. Il portait un jean bleu délavé, tenu par une ceinture, quoiqu'il rentrait bien mieux dedans que lorsqu'il l'avait piqué... emprunté à Harry. Il portait aussi un maillot bleu clair avec les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Il zappait et se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire les six ou sept heures à venir, quand son attention fut captée par quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était une émission de cuisine.

L'homme qui préparait à manger avait un sens de l'humour plutôt dérangeant (ce qui lui rappela Rogue) et il cuisinait de telle façon qu'il sembla, même à Draco, qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Inutile de dire que le résultat le fit saliver. De penser qu'il était parti d'ingrédients simples de base, voire même un peu dégoûtants, pour en arriver à ces délices qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche... Tout ça avec un peu de patience et par le respect à la lettre de la recette et des mesures précises. C'était presque comme des cours de potions, ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer les résultats un peu… aléatoires de Harry.

Draco ricana intérieurement quand il se remémora les heures glorieuses de son hôte dans la cuisine. Oeufs brûlés, tartines calcinées, spaghettis carbonisées (et non carbonara...) porridge grillé et même le gant de cuisine y est passé ! (Harry l'ayant accidentellement laissé dans le four avec le plat). Ce n'était pas tant que Harry ne savait pas cuisiner, non en fait ça lui passait complètement au-dessus. Harry avait apparemment le même problème en cuisine et en potion; il ne savait pas apprécier la complexité de cet art subtile.

Draco fit défiler les chaînes cette fois-ci avec un but précis. Il trouva une autre émission de cuisine, prit un stylo et bloc-notes. Les stylos étaient aussi une de ses inventions favorites. Le Chef donna la liste des ingrédients. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart d'entre eux mais se rassura en se disant qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur élève en potion pour rien. Rogue avait pour habitude de donner les listes à haute voix, et voulait que ses élèves se rappellent de tout ce qu'il avait dit. Draco était de ceux qui n'avaient jamais failli à la tâche. C'était du gâteau au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Draco prit des notes méticuleuses et écouta avec beaucoup d'attention. Il fut un peu perdu au début, mais au fur et à mesure il apprit ce qu'était les mesures, ce qu'ils entendaient par beurrer un moule, ou incorporer les oeufs dans l'appareil.

Draco regarda ça toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, il savait qu'il avait largement le temps avant que Harry ne rentre. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait un examen et qu'il ne rentrerait pas de bonne heure.

Draco augmenta le volume de la télévision puisqu'il trouvait agréable d'avoir un fond sonore et se mit à chercher dans la bibliothèque un livre de cuisine qu'il avait remarqué peu de temps avant. D'après son expérience de potionniste, il savait qu'il fallait commencer petit, et que même comme ça il arrivait que la première tentative soit un échec. La jaquette du livre qu'il trouva était recouverte poussière comme s'il n'avait jamais été ouvert.

« Et dire que j'ai mangé ce que Harry me faisait en pensant, naïvement, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Draco tu te ramollis en donnant le bénéfice du doute comme ça » se dit-il à lui-même. Il se surprit à parler tout haut et grimaça. Il n'allait pas devenir CE genre de personne. « Y'a pas moyen », dit-il une fois de plus à haute voix. Il se frappa le front, et décida de se mettre à la recette avant de devenir dingue. Si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Les 'scones' étaient la première incursion de Draco dans le monde culinaire. Simples, 'goûtus' et meilleurs que dans le commerce. De plus, c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il pouvait faire avec le peu d'ingrédients qu'il avait sous la main. Draco réussit du premier coup, les sortant du four pile poil au moment où ils prenaient cette coloration dorée sur le dessus. Il réalisa que ça lui avait vraiment manqué. C'était si bon de sentir un petit sourire de satisfaction sur son visage qu'il pouvait difficilement attendre le retour d'Harry. Il pouvait aussi faire durer le plaisir en pensant qu'il était meilleur que lui dans un domaine. Il se disait qu'il lui ferait ce petit sourire de satisfaction, juste pour voir si le brun continuerait de lui répondre avec cette moue attachante.

« Hey Malfoy t'es là ? » s'écria Harry alors qu'il rentrait tard dans la nuit. Lui et quelques amis étaient allés boire un coup après le partiel, donc il espérait à moitié que Draco serait endormi. Mais les lumières étaient allumées et il trouva Draco roulé en boule dans un fauteuil de la pièce principale lisant un roman policier de la bibliothèque. Draco mit calmement le marque-page en place et déposa le livre avant de daigner répondre à Harry.

« Pourquoi tu demandes toujours si je suis là ? Tu sais bien que je suis là. Une question plus intelligente aurait été de savoir si j'étais réveillé ou si je voulais parler avec toi » dit Draco essayant d'être sarcastique, mais son petit jeu était évident même à Harry.

« Peut être que je prends mes désirs pour des réalités. Je continue de poser la question espérant qu'une réponse ne vienne pas » dit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose ? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas été là de la journée. Mon dieu, je suis affamé ».

Harry continua à parler alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière et s'interrompit. D'une, la cuisine était propre alors que sa cuisine ne l'était jamais. Mais avant tout, il y avait cet incontestable parfum de scones sortis du four.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir fait un petit quelque chose aujourd'hui » dit Draco. Harry se retourna et fixa Draco qui était adossé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Demain j'ai l'intention de faire quelque chose de plus difficile. Une omelette au jambon ça te va ? Y'a plus grand chose dans le réfrigérateur ».

Draco se délectait de la situation: Harry avait soudain développé la même déficience à la mâchoire que le loup de Tex Avery.

« Ouais euh... Je peux en prendre un ? » demanda Harry.

« Ben bien sûr que tu peux idiot ! Je les ai faits pour nous deux. Après tout c'est toi qui paye la nourriture ». Harry prit un des gâteaux farineux et tenta une bouchée. Harry n'avait jamais eu en quelque sorte ce genre de vie où la cuisine maison est monnaie courante. Donc il ne fit pas de manière quand il bourra le reste du scone dans sa bouche.Alors qu'il tendait la main pour une autre douceur, tout en bredouillant à Draco quelque chose du genre 'fé bon', le plat fut soudainement hors de portée.

« Veux-tu ?! Un peu de tenue Potter. Tu mets des miettes partout sur mon plan de travail » dit Draco. Harry aurait rigolé à cette tentative d'autorité mais il avait la bouche pleine. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas allumer la télé ? ».

Harry acquiesça, toujours la bouche pleine et se dirigea vers le séjour. Il zappa et s'arrêta sur un épisode des Simpsons, un programme apprécié des deux. Draco réapparut rapidement avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud, et une assiette de scones, maintenant réchauffés et garnis d'une noisette de beurre. Il les posa d'un air désinvolte sur la table basse branlante, faisant comme si sa bienveillance était coutumière.

« Oh, attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui. Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes affaires ? » marmonna Harry regardant autour de lui avant de les retrouver.

« Quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda Draco, tachant de garder sa voix la plus neutre possible et de ne pas laisser paraître sa curiosité.

« Ouais bon c'est pas grand chose » dit Harry tout d'un coup peu sûr de lui. Il sortit alors un épais, lourd et vieux livre de chimie et le tendit à Draco. « Tu te souviens ? Tu me demandais comment fonctionnaient les piles et les autres trucs ? Comme je pense que je ne ferais que t'embrouiller encore plus, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir les définitions officielles ».

Harry regarda Draco espérant quelques signes de gratitude de sa part. Etonnement, Draco était enclin à lui en donner.

« Je croyais que tu ne m'écoutais pas », dit Draco en ouvrant l'ouvrage à la première page et lisant le premier article qu'il vit. C'était à propos d'atomes et Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Maintenant il avait les outils pour apprendre et ne se sentit plus à la dérive.

« Plutôt quelque chose d'indigeste si tu veux mon avis. Ca me rappelle les cours de potions » dit Harry en faisant une mimique de dégoût. Draco grommela.

« Si tu trouves ça ennuyeux je trouve ça d'autant plus intéressant. Etrange, j'ai justement pensé aux cours de potions aujourd'hui. Et comment la cuisine n'était pas si différente de ce qu'on avait l'habitude de faire en classe ».

« Tu peux cuisiner autant de fois que tu veux, moi ça me va parfaitement » dit Harry. Il en était à son quatrième scone et se demandait si Draco le remarquerait s'il en prenait un de plus... »

« Merci pour le livre Harry » dit Draco. C'était un remerciement tellement franc qu'Harry le manqua presque.

« Merci pour la cuisine », répondit Harry qui prenait son cinquième scone alors que l'attention de Draco était focalisé sur le livre. « Et je suis d'autant plus content que tu n'as pas suivis la tradition de mettre des raisins ou du cassis dedans. Je déteste le raisin ».

« Je sais » dit Draco. Il était toujours en train de feuilleter le livre et cela lui prit un moment avant de sentir sur les yeux de Harry. Baissant sa garde devant l'intensité du regard, il dit sèchement,

« Quoi ? »

« Comment sais-tu que je n'aime pas le raisin ? »

« Ben peut être parce que je vis avec toi depuis un petit moment maintenant et que j'ai remarqué que tu les mettais systématiquement de côté. Je n'aurai pas été un véritable ami si je n'avais pas remarqué ».

« Un ami ? Tu ne m'aurais pas appelé ami là Malfoy ? » Harry avait une expression d'ahuri que Draco n'apprécia pas trop.

« Ma langue qui a fourché » lui répondit Draco un peu hargneux.

« Je ne pense pas. Je crois que c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais dire »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Potter » dit Draco. Il commença à mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et Harry, tous deux installés sur le canapé. L'éclat dans les yeux du binoclard ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu m'aimes bien, je suis ton ami. Qui aurait cru ça, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy amis ? »

« Bon ok je suis ton ami, mais est-ce que je t'aime bien ? Ce serait pousser le bouchon un peu loin » dit Draco avec un léger sourire.

« Oh tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, je connais la vérité ! Toi le plus grand des Serpentards est ami avec... » Harry prit le volume sonore de la voix d'un souffleur au théâtre « Harry Potter ».

Il commença à rigoler et se propulsa en dehors du canapé Draco essaya de garder son sérieux mais au diable si Harry n'était pas complètement fou. Il était impossible de ne pas rire. Et en plus il adorait rigoler. Il rigola quand Harry lui fit une révérence, quand il cligna des yeux comme une fille qui prétend tomber dans les pommes quand elle le voit, et quand Harry ne faisait rien d'autre que de rire de lui-même. Quand l'oxygène vint à manquer, et que le rire s'estompa, Draco dit:

« T'es vraiment pathétique Potter, tu le sais ? »

« Ouais mais j'ai des potes mignons et populaires qui empêchent les plus grands de me taper dessus » dit Harry en grimaçant.

« Au moins tu admets que je suis populaire. Et que je suis pas mal » dit Draco en plaisantant. « Y'a de l'espoir pour cette amitié si tu continues à me vouer cette adoration ».

« Retourne en cuisine et je considérerai la question » répondit Harry. Pour quelque raison, ils se mirent à rire une fois encore.

Cette nuit, et pour la première fois en deux ans, Draco fit de beaux rêves au lieu de ses cauchemars habituels. C'était parce qu'il ne se sentait plus seul. Dans l'autre pièce, toujours relégué au canapé,

Harry s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il ressentait la même chose.

* * *

Vous vous êtes bien bidonnés en lisant ce chapitre, vous êtes apitoyés ? C'est l'heure de notre appel à témoins pour l'émission de la semaine prochaine. Laissez moi vos coordonnées et votre histoire grâce au module "submit review" et je vous recontacterai. 


	7. From the Fear part 1

Ouh là, je poste encore tardivement ce soir. Il se trouve que Pampam fut fort malade et que sans elle, je suis comme Stone sans Charden, ou Al Bundy sans son décapsuleur...

Bref ! Je voulais remercier les 7 gentils reviewers qui se sont déchirés pour faire remonter mes stats et mon moral. Merci aussi pour votre fidélité. Sans plus attendre, je vous livre un Draco qui reprend du poil de la bête (encore) : le voilà plus incisif et clairvoyant que jamais.

A noter, ce chapitre sera divisé en 2 parties seulement. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr. 

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : From the Fear partie 1**

O

O

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent lentement et paisiblement. Harry passa pas mal de temps à étudier à la fac laissant le champ libre à Draco dans l'appartement. Celui-ci continua à guérir et à cuisiner. « Tu fais de l'ergothérapie » avait dit en plaisantant Harry, ce à quoi Draco rigola sans vraiment en saisir le sens. Plus tard il chercha dans le dictionnaire et en découvrit la signification. Il pensa que Harry n'était pas si loin du compte. Cela faisait du bien d'être de nouveau bon à quelque chose et de pouvoir aider. 

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en entrant dans la cuisine. Il était encore à moitié endormi, même s'il avait déjà pris sa douche matinale, et salua difficilement Draco d'un hochement de tête.

« Ça jure, va te changer » lui dit Draco sévèrement. En effet, la chemise bleue mal boutonnée et la salopette verte que Harry portait n'allaient pas ensemble, mais à son grand damne, Draco eut une première réaction plus appréciative que dédaigneuse. La manière dont les cheveux noirs de Harry bouclaient légèrement après la douche, l'éclat des gouttes d'eau qui goûtaient encore de ses mèches rebelles, et même le fait qu'il soit pieds nus sans ses lunettes ; tout semblait lui crier 'REGARDE-MOI !'. Par dépit, Draco porta donc son attention sur le premier défaut qu'il put trouver et retourna à ses oignons.

La réponse de Harry ressembla à un genre de grognement. Il alla directement vers la cafetière et resta debout sans bouger en regardant la machine jusqu'à ce que le breuvage noir soit prêt. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir bu la moitié de sa tasse qu'il fut capable de parler.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais une personne ennuyante le matin » dit Harry retirant la chaise devant Draco pour s'y asseoir.

« Y'a la moitié d'une omelette au fromage sur le feu » dit Draco avec un geste de la main sans lever le nez de son livre de chimie.

Harry remarqua que Draco évitait de le regarder dans les yeux et se demanda pourquoi. « T'as pas craché dedans ? »

Draco grommela avec mépris. « Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi 'commun' ».

Harry ne fut pas rassuré par le commentaire, le ton employé par Draco ne faisant que confirmer que 'quelque chose' clochait avec cette fichue omelette. Il piqua délicatement la préparation avec sa fourchette et son estomac gargouilla. Après un haussement d'épaules, il se dit que le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle et il mangea ce qu'il restait directement dans le plat. Rassasié, il mit la poêle dans l'évier, se remplit une nouvelle de tasse de café et se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise.

« C'était délicieux » dit Harry.

« Comment as-tu pu survivre tout seul jusqu'ici... »

Draco fit l'impossible mais leva les yeux vers Harry. Heureusement, les sentiments dérangeants de tout à l'heure avaient disparu. Harry était redevenu un simple ami. Draco grimaça, « Je me demandais si je ne devais pas cuisiner quelque chose de plus ambitieux. Il va falloir que tu me prennes deux ou trois petites choses. En fait, on est presque à court de tout ».

« Ouais j'avais remarqué. Bon je n'ai rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui, à part récupérer mon salaire. Donc on pourrait sortir et faire quelques courses. Tu dois en avoir marre de cet endroit » suggéra Harry. « On peut aller au supermarché, et tu pourras trouver tous les ingrédients dont tu as besoin ».

La première intention de Draco fut de dire oui, mais la peur l'envahit soudainement comme de la glace dans son sang. Vraiment, quitter l'appartement ? Mais il était en sécurité ici; il était protégé. Avec toutes les journées qu'il avait passé à l'intérieur, le monde extérieur semblait plus sombre et plus dangereux. Et si quelqu'un le reconnaissait ? Et s'il se perdait et qu'il ne retrouvait pas son chemin ? Mais il supposa que Harry serait tout le temps avec lui et qu'ainsi il se sentirait à l'abri. Il voulait voir au-delà des quatre murs de l'appartement, et en découvrir un peu plus sur le monde du brun.

A mesure que Draco réfléchissait, de plus en plus de complications étaient soulevées. S'il admettait qu'il était assez bien pour sortir, cela voulait dire qu'il devrait trouver une autre excuse pour rester avec Harry. Alors qu'il se permettait d'envisager quitter l'appartement pour quelques heures, l'idée de le laisser pour toujours lui donnait des nausées. Le monde extérieur était supportable parce qu'il avait un endroit où retourner. Une maison. Le problème étant que ce n'était pas sa maison mais celle de Harry, et peut importe ce que Harry avait dit, ils devraient un jour discuter de la venue de Draco. Finalement, Draco devrait partir, mais il voulait retarder la chose au maximum.

Il avait besoin d'un plan. Draco avait toujours été bon pour organiser et planifier les choses, et ce cas de figure le requérait. S'il voulait rester avec Harry (et à ce moment précis, il ne prit pas la peine de compliquer la question en s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi il voulait rester), il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir. C'est avec le coeur gros qu'il sut que la seule réponse qu'il pourrait donner à Harry était non. Il voulait y aller mais cela engendrait trop de risques. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans être sûr qu'il puisse toujours revenir.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » répondit finalement Draco. Il entrevit l'imperceptible déception sur le visage de Harry et se sentit encore plus mal. Harry l'avait recueilli et c'est comme ça qu'il le remerciait en retour ? Il s'empressa de donner une excuse « Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de sortir mais je pense que je ne sois pas prêt ».

« T'as encore de la fièvre ? » demanda Harry. Il vint toucher délicatement le front de Draco. Ce dernier se recula dans sa chaise loin du contact. La chaleur qui s'empara de son visage n'avait rien à voir avec de la fièvre. Tout lui paru alors clair au sujet de ses sentiments envers Harry, et de ce qu'ils impliquaient. Ce genre de sentiments... compliquerait les choses.

Harry fut blessé par la réaction de rejet. Maintenant au moins, il savait où il en était. Bien qu'il se soit préparé à l'inévitable morsure du serpent, il était consterné de découvrir qu'il avait déjà été mordu. Bien qu'intellectuellement il sache que c'était son problème et pas celui des autres, il ne put s'empêcher de se fustiger intérieurement et de lâcher un « Ah, je vois » désagréable.

Draco avait toujours été doué pour décrypter le comportement des gens, et bien qu'Harry tenta vainement de garder pour lui ses émotions, Draco ne put que voir la mâchoire crispée qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait réussi à rendre Harry accro. Poussant un profond soupir et sachant qu'il regretterait un jour ses actes, Draco dit:

« Mais peut être que l'air frais me fera du bien ».

Le visage du Gryffondor s'illumina d'un sourire apparu comme par magie. En un instant, tout ce qui avait été dit fut pardonné et oublié. Comme si Harry avait été un chien que Draco avait rejetté, et dont il caressait finalement la tête.

« On va y aller calmement, je te promets. On récupère mon chèque, et ensuite on va au supermarché. Trois heures maxi ».

« Ok », dit Draco à contre coeur, déterminé à montrer un minimum d'enthousiasme, ce qui était assez facile compte tenu du fait qu'il était toujours aussi mort de peur à l'idée de sortir. « Mais s'il-te-plaît, avant toute chose, brosse toi les cheveux et change de vêtements ».

« Hé dis, tu peux parler toi ! » dit Harry joyeusement. Il regarda de manière insistante les affaires que Draco lui avait empruntées et qui étaient toujours trop larges pour lui et qui probablement le resteraient puisque Draco était, de nature, plus fin.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Toi par contre tu te balades volontiers habillé comme un imbécile » lui expliqua Draco.

« Avec de tels compliments, c'est sûr que je vais attraper la grosse tête » dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Malgré tout il alla dans sa chambre se changer.

Draco était emmitouflé dans un des lourds manteaux de Harry et portait les mitaines rouges qu'il avait en arrivant. Elles n'étaient définitivement pas dans son style mais elles symbolisaient tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'à présent, et il avait besoin de tout le capital confiance dont il disposait. Harry ne remarqua pas l'anxiété de Draco une fois le seuil de l'appart' franchi et la porte fermée.

Ils étaient dans l'étroit couloir, face à un jeu de portes en métal bosselé. Harry pressa un bouton. Il y eut un léger râle avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et Harry monta dans l'ascenseur. Il regarda avec amusement la façon dont Draco s'avança précautionneusement à l'intérieur de peur que les portes se referment sur lui comme un piège d'acier.

« Tu n'es jamais monté dans un ascenseur ? » demanda Harry alors que la cage eut un petit à-coup et entama sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée. Draco lui fit non de la tête, alors qu'il étudiait les sensations de la boîte en mouvement. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et l'estomac de Draco fit un bond lorsque la gravité et l'élan entrèrent en collision. « Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à chez moi ? ».

« J'ai pris les escaliers » répondit Draco.

« J'oublie à chaque fois que tout ça est nouveau pour toi. C'est comme quand je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard la première fois. Tout était différent alors que pour certains tout allait de soi ».

« Tu avais toujours l'air stupide à chaque fois que quelque chose de plus ou moins magique se produisait », lui dit Draco se relaxant à mesure qu'ils marchaient. Le ciel ne s'était pas écroulé sur leurs têtes quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble et Draco prit ça comme un bon présage.

« Et comment le vent a tourné » dit Harry diaboliquement, en se frottant les mains d'un air espiègle. « Bouhouhou, ais peur, Draco, ais très peur ».

« J'ai déjà peur. Peur que des gens puissent penser que je t'accompagne par choix » marmonna Draco, et Harry rigola.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la petite librairie où Harry travaillait. C'était une petite boutique colorée dans une jolie nuance de bleu avec des volets blancs. Une enseigne peinte à la main, flottant doucement dans le vent, portait le nom de la boutique: 'Là où finissent les livres'. De petites clochettes d'argent retentirent quand Harry entra dans la boutique et Mme Cooper qui était derrière le comptoir leva les yeux brièvement et sourit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme jamais quand elle vit Draco à côté de son employé. Elle faisait des allers et retours entre les deux et Harry devint rouge comme une pivoine. Il se mit à espérer qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'il avait pu lui dire auparavant.

La librairie débordait d'activité et les gens faisaient la queue à la caisse. Mme Cooper se détourna pour s'adresser à un client, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle semblait travailler très dur et en apprécier chaque minute. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions.

« Je suis à toi dans une minute Harry. Je dois encore calculer ce qu'on te doit. Ca ne te dérange pas d'attendre un peu ? » lui demanda-elle.

« Prenez votre temps », lui répondit Harry. Draco était déjà en train de jeter un coup d'oeil aux livres. Son intérêt fut titillé par plus d'un titre de la section roman. Il était passé des livres de sciences naturelles à ceux de cuisine quand soudain Mme Cooper lui saisit le bras.

« Et dire que je pensais que Harry me taquinait en me disant qu'il avait un petit ami. Comment a-t-il pu te garder secret, chéri ? Tu es vraiment très mignon. Viens. Viens et discutons ensemble pendant que je m'occupe du chèque de Harry » dit Mme Cooper d'une traite.

Elle ne lui donna pas l'opportunité de répondre alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans son petit bureau. Draco capta un bref coup d'oeil de la part d'un Harry qui tenait la caisse et qui semblait inquiet de le voir seul, assis dans un fauteuil décati, en face d'une Mme Cooper épanouie. « N'est-il pas simplement charmant ? M'aider comme ça alors qu'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et quand visiblement il a mieux à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas je te le rends très vite. Je vais m'assurer que lui et toi ayez le plus de temps ensemble, même si je dois le faire sortir par la force de la boutique ».

« Harry vous a parlé de moi ? » demanda doucement Draco car son esprit était occupé à recoller les morceaux du puzzle. Donc il était le petit ami de Harry, c'est ça ? Il supposa qu'il devait soit couper court au mensonge tout de suite, soit la faire marcher. Comme toujours, l'opportunité de blouser quelqu'un le séduisit. Cela voulait dire faire ressortir des compétences qu'il n'avait pas utilisées depuis fort longtemps (entre autres ses capacités mentales). C'était un bon moyen de voir à quel point sa guérison était avancée. Un Draco Malfoy incapable de mentir et de manigancer était un Draco Malfoy défectueux !

« A peine en fait ! Il a juste mentionné qu'un blondinet était dans son lit et j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'un moyen détourné pour me dire d'arrêter de lui présenter des gens. Mais je suis encore plus contente de voir que je me suis trompée. Au fait, quel est ton nom mon chéri ? Et puis quand et comment as-tu rencontré notre Harry ? »

« Je m'appelle Draco et vous même ? » demanda Draco poliment, se sentant déjà à sa place dans le rôle de l'amant de Harry. Ce fut assez déroutant de voir qu'il se glissait facilement dans la peau du personnage, mais il ignora tout ça pour se focaliser sur la partie de bluff qu'il était en train de jouer.

« Je suis Mme Cooper, mais peu importe. Je veux tout savoir sur toi et Harry. Et si tu me dis que ç'a été le coup de foudre, je meurs tout de suite » dit-elle avec un petit couinement.

« En fait, on s'est rencontré à l'école et on peut dire que la réaction fut immédiate » lui dit Draco. Le principe du mensonge était de dire le maximum de choses véridiques et d'omettre plutôt que de changer ce qui était faux. Cherchant à avoir l'air le plus angélique possible, il dit d'une façon mélodramatique: « Le pensionnat était tellement isolé, vous savez ».

« Oh, tous les deux perdus et seuls dans ce pensionnat si éloigné et finalement vous vous trouvez ! Comme c'est adorable ! Je l'imagine déjà. Des rendez-vous de travail à la bibliothèque, se tenir la main dans les couloirs, des baisers volés après le couvre-feu dans des salles de classe désertes... Ohhh comme c'est romantique ! Et maintenant tu viens le voir, il doit être content. Je pense ne l'avoir jamais vu autant à l'aise avec quelqu'un ».

« On a toujours quelque chose à se dire » admit Draco. Ça aussi c'était vrai: les insultes avaient toujours volé de manière violente et rapide entre eux.

« J'ai su dès que je vous ai vu que tu étais celui qu'il fallait à mon Harry. Quel charmant garçon tu es ». Draco se sentit rougir; elle était tellement sincère. « Et dire que j'essayais de lui arranger un coup avec quelqu'un du quartier. Je m'inquiétais vraiment à son sujet, tu sais, il ne semblait porter d'intérêt à qui que ce soit, mais maintenant je vois qu'il se réservait pour toi ! ».

Draco faillit compromettre sa couverture en rigolant. Mais l'idée que Harry se 'réserve' pour lui était vraiment très drôle. Heureusement, Mme Cooper, elle aussi, ricanait. Draco commença à se sentir mieux, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

« Donc vous vivez ensemble ? »

Draco se pencha en avant et se mit à parler doucement et Mme Cooper, curieuse d'entendre le secret, s'était rapprochée, penchée au dessus du bureau. « Bon j'avais espéré que Harry rende notre relation officielle et me propose d'emménager chez lui. Une relation à distance c'est fatiguant, vous savez ».

« Oh je sais mon chéri » répondit Mme Cooper, toute à la cause de Draco.

« Mais vous connaissez Harry. Tellement dans ses habitudes que la simple évocation de changement et il se replie sur lui même. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire » dit Draco. Il se serait probablement donner quelques oscars pour une telle performance. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. C'était bien entendu des larmes liées au rire qu'il tentait de réprimer.

« L'animal ! Je vais te dire les hommes sont les mêmes partout dans le monde, à part toi bien sûr » dit Mme Cooper à Draco en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. « Il faut que tu persévères et Harry changera d'avis. Il est parfois un peu obstiné mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en fiche. J'essaye de le faire changer sur cet aspect là. J'aimerai tellement le voir heureux et s'installer avec un garçon charmant comme toi ».

« Ce serait tout simplement merveilleux Mme Cooper. Je suis sûr qu'avec votre aide nous aurons une réaction de sa part. » dit Draco. Il pouvait déjà voir Harry essayant de se défendre de Mme Cooper et de ses bonnes intentions.

« Si rien ne fonctionne, tu pourras toujours battre tes jolis cils et je suis convaincu qu'il sera à tes pieds. Il ne peut déjà pas s'empêcher de te regarder », murmura Mme Cooper en essayant d'encourager Draco. Ils regardèrent tous les deux à l'extérieur et en effet Harry était en train de les observer. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

Harry en termina avec le dernier client, et profita de l'accalmie pour se diriger vers le bureau. Draco et Mme Cooper étaient toujours en train de ricaner et de faire des messes basses, quand ils s'arrêtèrent de manière suspicieuse dès que le brun entra dans la pièce.

« Ah, te voilà mon chéri. Voici ton chèque, Harry. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux de t'avoir emprunté ton petit ami un moment ? Je voulais m'assurer qu'il était assez bien pour toi, tu comprends ».

Harry regarda Draco avec pénétration, se demandant ce que l'autre avait pu dire. Draco se tortillant de gène, mit finalement les pieds dans le plat.

« Et c'est une bonne chose. J'ai découvert que tu avais à peine parlé de moi. C'est comme si tu avais honte de moi », dit Draco en faisant la moue.

Harry devint rouge comme une pivoine et commença à bégayer

« Je... euh ».

« Honte à toi Harry, ne prends pas Draco pour acquis. Je parie que tu ne l'as pas encore sorti en ville depuis qu'il est ici, nan ? Tu veux te le garder pour toi tout seul » grommela Mme Cooper.

« Et bien, je... »

« C'est la première fois que nous sortons ensemble en public depuis des années » minauda Draco.

« Harry ! »

« Mais je... »

« Il n'y a pas d'excuses qui tiennent. Maintenant que tu as ton chèque, tu l'encaisses et puis tu emmènes Draco dans un endroit sympa, juste tous les deux. Et Draco mon chéri tu reviens vite me voir et tu me donneras les détails » dit Mme Cooper.

« Oh quelle excellente idée Harry » dit Draco, en mettant son manteau et ses mitaines, avant de lui prendre sa menotte. Harry lâcha la main par surprise, Mme Cooper fronça les sourcils, et il reprit la main de Draco. Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

« Maintenant oust tous les deux. Et attention à vous » dit Mme Cooper en les mettant à la porte. C'est un Harry complètement abasourdi qui fut jeté dehors au coin de la rue. Dès qu'ils furent à une distance raisonnable, Draco put laisser éclater le rire qu'il contenait jusque là.


	8. From the Fear part 2

Bonjour à tous !! Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël en retard et une bonne année en avance ! Oui, la gestion FF/fêtes est un peu compliquée ce qui fait que la livraison se fait en retard et que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews et je m'en excuse vu le record du précédent chapitre (+ de 10, le nirvana !). Du coup, je souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire en retard à Camille...

Trève de blabla: voici la suite, en espérant pouvoir poster en temps et en heure lundi prochain puisque ma fin de semaine risque d'être chargée.**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr. 

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : From the Fear partie 2**

O

O

Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse avec indignation. Draco, lui était littéralement plié en deux de rire. 

« Si t'avais vu ta tête... Tu aurais payer cher pour la voir ! J'ai cru que Mme Cooper allait te brûler sur place quand tu n'as pas pris ma main » dit Draco en haletant toujours de rire, saisi de sursauts. Harry essaya désespérément de ne se contenir mais le rire était contagieux et même si la blague était à ses dépends, il la trouva drôle. Heureusement que son rire était noyé dans celui de Draco. Finalement le blond fut à court d'oxygène et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir pour reprendre son souffle.

« Au moins t'as plutôt bien pris le fait que je sois homo » dit Harry calmement tout en aidant Draco à se relever.

« Hum je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas été surpris. Quoiqu'il en soit je n'ai jamais fait de différence entre les deux » dit Draco toujours enclin à rire mais qui essayait de se contrôler. « Cependant, entendre ta patronne me dire que j'étais ton petit-ami m'a un peu surpris. Tu penses bien que je vais m'en souvenir d'un truc pareil ».

Harry eut la décence de rougir un peu, « Désolé pour ça. Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de jouer les entremetteuses en lui donnant quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. T'as vu comme elle était heureuse ».

« T'inquiètes pas, à ta place j'aurais fait pire, et je l'aime bien. Elle pense que je suis le meilleur garçon qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré, ce qui prouve qu'elle a un goût sûr ».

« Tu sais pour un mec qui se dit hétéro, on avait vraiment l'impression que tu étais gay ».

Draco continua silencieusement, augmenta la cadence et balança par dessus son épaule: « Qui t'as dit que j'étais hétéro ? »

Harry s'arrêta net de marcher, son pied suspendu à quelques centimètres au dessus du trottoir. Draco le dépassa. Il dépassa aussi les escaliers qui auraient pu leur permettre de prendre le métro mais Harry ne le lui dit pas. Ça faisait plus long pour aller au supermarché mais la conversation prenait un tournant intéressant.

« Tu es gay ? Et ta réputation... » Harry rougit, en se souvenant des ragots plus ou moins croustillants qu'il avait pu entendre sur les exploits de Malfoy. Draco lui dit:

« La pute de Serpentard ? Qui a déjà baisé tout Poudlard deux fois ? Deux pour le prix d'une vierge? Cette réputation ? »

« Je parle bien de celle-là. »

« Quand j'étais à l'école, je n'ai jamais eu de rencard avec qui que ce soit ! Même Pansy ne peut prétendre avoir eu un rendez-vous officiel avec moi ».

De dire cela fut un choc pour Harry qui le laissa dans l'incompréhension: « Alors pourquoi... ? ».

« Parce que j'étais souvent absent et comme il était acquis que je ne montrais que peu d'importance aux gens qui m'entouraient, ils pensaient que j'étais ailleurs, avec des personnes plus expérimentées et plus plaisantes. Ainsi la légende fut née. Je pense qu'ils auraient été vraiment déçus s'ils avaient su que j'étais seulement en train de lire sous les combles de Poudlard. »

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû disparaître plus souvent. J'aurais certainement amélioré ma réputation aussi » dit Harry légèrement.

« C'est stupide non ? Les choses qu'on peut faire pour impressionner les gens ? Quand j'ai compris qu'à Serpentard ils pensaient que j'avais des rendez-vous secrets et passionnés, j'ai saisi l'opportunité d'élaborer des scènes qui ne faisaient que renforcer ces suppositions. Je reboutonnais mal mes boutons, froissais et débraillais mes vêtements ; je laissais même des traces de rouge à lèvres sur mes cols de chemise. Vraiment pathétique. J'ai arrêté de faire ça en vieillissant; cela ne me semblait plus aussi important. Bien que je n'aie jamais admis être encore vierge. De nos jours c'est un sort pire que la mort alors qu'il y a tant de maladies qui traînent… Je ne comprends pas ».

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je... je suis toujours vierge aussi. J'ai prétendu des trucs des fois mais bon... J'essaye de ne pas le montrer le plus possible. C'est fou de se dire que mon secret le plus noir, intime, profond est que je suis vierge et non pas les morts que j'ai causées, le fait que je sois sorcier ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Ce que je ne veux pas que les gens découvrent, c'est que je n'ai jamais dormi avec personne ».

« Et là tu me le dis » nota Draco.

« Hum... »

« Parfois les secrets ont besoin d'être dévoilés » dit Draco calmement. « Je suis encore vierge. Et je n'ai même jamais failli ne plus l'être ».

Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, et le partage de ce lourd secret tramait autour d'eux un monde à part où eux seuls existaient. Leurs pieds traînaient dans les rues recouvertes de neige fondue. A l'occasion, ils se regardaient mutuellement se demandant où reprendre la conversation. Harry pensait que ce que Draco lui avait dit était vrai. Il pensait aussi que ces aveux auraient été plus simples s'ils avaient été tous deux ivres. Note pour plus tard : acheter de l'alcool.

« Est-ce que tu as toujours su que tu étais gay ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être gay non plus » dit Draco avec une voix pensive. Voyant la confusion sur le visage de Harry, il essaya de trouver un moyen de lui expliquer qu'il lui avait fallu deux ans de réclusion pour commencer à comprendre. « C'est comme ça : tu es gay si tu es attiré par les gens du même sexe que toi, tu es hétéro si tu es attiré par le sexe opposé, et tu es bi si tu es attiré par les deux ».

« Et alors, ça je le sais depuis l'âge de douze ans. Développe » lui ordonna Harry. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que l'élément clé de ces définitions c'est l'attraction, il faut être attiré ».

« Ne vient pas me dire que tu n'as jamais été attiré par quelqu'un ? C'est absurde » railla Harry.

« Ah mais qu'est-ce que l'attraction ? Prends moi par exemple, j'ai une apparence extérieure vraiment attirante » dit Draco sans gêne.

« Et modeste aussi » marmonna Harry. « T'es peut être attirant mais dès que tu ouvres la bouche le charme s'évanouit ».

« C'est justement là où je voulais en venir. Toi, tu m'as méprisé, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais trouvé attirant. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance ce à quoi je ressemble, maintenant c'est plutôt comment tu me perçois ».

« La beauté est dans l'oeil de celui qui la voit. Tu n'as pas inventé la poudre » lui dit Harry se faisant l'avocat du diable.

« Donc tu admets qu'il est possible de trouver quelqu'un attirant (ou quoique ce soit d'autre) sans se baser sur l'apparence extérieure ? ».

« Absolument », dit Harry.

« Et que la seule vraie attirance existe en dehors des paramètres physiques ? »

« Pour certaines personnes, je dirais que c'est vrai ».

« Donc pour certaines personnes, l'attirance existe au-delà de la distinction homme/femme », dit Draco résumant son argument.

« Tu es l'une de ces personnes éclairées je présume ? »

« Harry, tu sais combien je suis difficile. Je passe des heures à choisir ce que je vais me mettre... »

« C'est pas si bizarre que ça » lui lança Harry.

« Parmi des vêtements noirs tous identiques » expliqua Draco.

« Ah ok c'est pas normal ».

« Donc connaissant cela, est-ce que tu peux comprendre combien une relation est importante pour moi ? ».

« C'est vrai que tu es plutôt collet monté. Et délicat » dit Harry solennellement.

« Et... Oh ! » dit Draco offensé; Harry lui sourit.

« Retournons à nos moutons : toi et tes nobles idéaux ».

« Bon je disais donc que j'ai été momentanément attiré par une jolie figure quelques fois mais honnêtement, je n'ai jamais été vraiment attiré par quelqu'un, et tant que je ne connais pas le sexe de mon éventuel partenaire je ne préfère pas me prononcer sur la question ».

« La perfection est difficile à trouver tu sais », l'avertit Harry.

« Je ne suis pas à la recherche de la personne parfaite; mais plutôt de celle qui sera parfaite pour moi. Et je parie que je ne suis pas si différent de toi à ce sujet ».

« Hein. Comme moi ? Ca va pas ».

« Ferme-la » dit Draco à moitié souriant à moitié menaçant. « Combien de personnes savent que tu es gay ? »

« Ron et Hermione. Dumbledore; seulement parce qu'il sait tout sur tout. La plupart des gens que j'ai rencontrée ici. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de leur mentir », répondit Harry. « Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai dit à Ron, il a paniqué pendant quelques minutes et puis s'est dit que si j'aimais les garçons peut être qu'il me plairait aussi. Il attendait que je m'endorme avant d'aller se coucher, de peur que je 'tente quelque chose' pendant qu'il dormait » dit Harry en riant à cette idée.

« Quel con » dit Draco en rigolant aussi.

« Hey ! C'est toujours mon meilleur ami ».

« Nan je ne veux pas dire ça dans ce sens là. Mais je veux dire qu'il a été bête de penser que tu aurais pu craquer pour lui ».

Harry scruta son compagnon blond des pieds à la tête. Draco, lui, garda les yeux orientés droit devant. « Pourquoi... Pourquoi je ne lui aurais jamais couru après ? Je veux dire: je savais qu'il était hétéro, mais j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour lui. C'est pas parce que je n'ai rien fait que ça n'aurait jamais pu se produire ».

« C'est simple. Ron change d'avis comme de chemise en amour. Je sais ça des peu de fois où je l'ai croisé à Poudlard. Toi par contre tu es plutôt comme moi. Tu ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un si ce n'est pas sérieux. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu ne tomberas pas amoureux plus d'une ou deux fois dans ta vie. Sachant qu'avec Ron ce serait plutôt de l'ordre de l'expérimentation, tu ne t'es jamais autorisé à craquer pour lui ».

« Je trouve que ça a du sens. J'ai toujours envié Ron pour sa facilité à sortir avec une fille juste pour le fun. Pour moi ça a toujours été un tel remue-ménage que je l'ai évité au maximum. Je ne voulais pas être gay. Je sens qu'encore aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de m'y faire et c'est peut être pour cette raison que je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ».

« Si ça peut t'aider j'ai encore une autre raison qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu ne couches pas à droite à gauche, autre que de n'avoir pas encore trouver la bonne personne ».

« Ah, et c'est ? »

« Le sexe c'est dégoutant ».

« Quoi ? » explosa Harry. Le visage de Draco était légèrement froissé comme s'il y avait quelque chose de dégoûtant dans les alentours.

« Tu sais comment je suis. J'aime quand toutes les choses sont à leur place, propres, cleans et organisées. Par Merlin, je suis toujours en panique quand j'ai de l'encre noire sur mes vêtements noirs. Le sexe c'est toucher la peau de l'autre qui sue et qui gémit. Etre recouvert de fluides que dans d'autres circonstances vous vous dépêcheriez de nettoyer à la moindre occasion. C'est juste trop... bordélique ».

« Bordélique ? » répéta Harry avec un air crédule. « Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour parce que tu as peur d'être sali ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne ferais jamais l'amour. Je pense juste que si je dois le faire alors ce sera avec une personne en qui je crois autant qu'en moi. Faire quelque chose comme ça avec n'importe qui me révulse. Qui sait où ils ont traînés avant ? »

Harry rit doucement : il ne se moquait pas de Draco mais plutôt de sa façon d'analyser l'acte. « Donc qu'est-ce que tu penses de... tu vois ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ben de te toucher toi-même ? Est-ce que tu penses que c'est dégoûtant aussi ? »

« Ah ça... Pour moi, c'est juste quelque chose que tu dois faire pour entretenir ton corps; comme se brosser les dents ». A la manière railleuse dont Harry rigola, Draco rougit légèrement. « Ok c'est pas la même chose que de se brosser les dents. Mais ça reste ton corps. Laisser quelqu'un d'autre te le faire ? Cela implique d'être vulnérable et de ne pas avoir le contrôle de soi; sachant qu'ils peuvent te quitter n'importe quand, je trouve ça humiliant et honteux. Il est plus facile de pardonner à un ennemi qu'à un ami. Alors imagine le pourvoir d'un amant ? »

« Plus facile de pardonner à un ennemi ? Ca pourrait alors expliquer pourquoi je te tolère. Et tes discours débiles qui essayent de camoufler le fait que tu es une vierge désespérée » dit Harry.

Le supermarché était en vue et cela sembla être le moment propice pour décrisper l'atmosphère. Draco sembla accepter alors qu'il donna un coup dans l'épaule de Harry, juste pour l'affront, et grimaça.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je prends la peine de te parler. Espèce d'inculte » dit Draco avec un de ces airs supérieurs.

Le parking du supermarché n'avait pas le nombre de places nécessaire pour accueillir tous ses clients donc tout autour, des voitures attendaient qu'une place se libère. Les automobilistes n'étaient pas vraiment patients et Harry et Draco se firent klaxonner alors qu'ils coupaient la route pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Draco était toujours en train d'essayer de se dépêtrer des règles de circulation : rouge on doit s'arrêter, vert on peut avancer, ça passait encore… mais c'était plutôt le nombre incroyable de panneaux de signalisation qui était oppressant. Par conséquent, il restait méfiant envers ces voitures qui roulaient trop vite, et il suivait de près Harry, et, littéralement sur ses talons, lui marcha deux fois sur les pieds.

Le supermarché était bondé de clients, et tous semblaient être pressés. Tout particulièrement une grosse dame aux cheveux blonds décolorés qui entra en collision avec Draco et le mit quasiment K.O., lui qui était bien sagement en train de regarder, bouche bée, les portes électriques du magasin. Harry le saisit par la manche et libéra ainsi le passage.

Draco était pour l'utilisation des portes automatiques; cette utilisation frivole d'énergie était pour lui un signe de luxe, quelque chose qu'il savait bien apprécier. Le supermarché en lui-même était une merveille : les interminables rangées; des allées et des allées de produits empaquetés, dans des milliers de taille, de forme et de texture différentes. La brillance des bouteilles remplies de liquide de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables ; des fruits exotiques et des légumes que d'ailleurs Draco n'avait jamais vu auparavant ; et puis les subtiles promesses d'un tourniquet d'épices duquel des parfums piquants étaient toujours appréciables. Des sols brillants, des lumières vives, et des possibilités infinies s'offraient à lui avec une étonnante facilité. C'était grandiose.

Malheureusement quand Draco s'arrêta de s'ébahir et regarda autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il avait perdu Harry. La panique et la peur s'emparèrent de lui, son coeur s'emballant soudainement avec force dans sa poitrine. Sa tête argentée cherchait désespérément tout autour de lui parmi la foule. Toutes les personnes qui jusque-là avaient été anonymes et sans danger devinrent des connaissances. Des gens pouvaient potentiellement être à sa recherche. La peur lui ravageait le ventre tel un animal sauvage, se tordant et se débattant comme un diable à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à trembler réellement. Il se sentit tout petit et faible, prêt à se ratatiner en une petite balle et laisser la noirceur l'envahir; l'enterrer. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il fit un bond en arrière accompagné d'un petit cri perçant.

« Oh merde je voulais pas t'effrayer. Je nous ai dégotés un caddie. On va où en premier ? » demanda Harry. La bouche de Draco était mi-ouverte/mi-fermée alors qu'il sentait que la froideur de la peur s'en allait gentiment, remplacée par un doux soulagement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant à retrouver son calme, avant de refermer ses poings.

« Il y avait tant de monde que je... Je me demandais où tu étais passé » demanda Draco tendu.

« J'étais parti chercher un caddie comme je te l'ai dit. Bon maintenant ici, c'est toi l'expert, que faut-il prendre ? »

Bien que Harry ne fût pas conscient de l'état de profonde anxiété dans laquelle Draco se trouvait, il savait que son compagnon était nerveux. Il le divertit donc allègrement en racontant des blagues débiles et en posant des questions stupides. Par deux fois il le ridiculisa, ce qui obligea Draco à faire un commentaire sarcastique. Et puis de toute façon, il ne savait vraiment pas comment utiliser les épices en dehors du sel et du poivre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être l'origan ??

Ils prirent aussi un peu d'alcool, ce qui additionné au reste des provisions commençait à faire lourd à porter. Ou pour être plus précis ça faisait beaucoup plus lourd à porter pour Harry. Draco avait joué sur sa convalescence et que par conséquent il ne pouvait porter que les choses les plus légères. Harry grogna car il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec la choucroute. Ils décidèrent de prendre le métro pour rentrer à l'appartement afin de diminuer la charge de travail pour Harry. Draco monta les escaliers deux à deux et arriva sur le quai avant le brun. Il guettait l'arrivée d'une rame quand tout à coup il vit une tête familièrement blonde dans la foule.

Il fit tomber inconsciemment les sacs qu'il portait, quelques articles s'échappèrent. Son regard était fixé sur l'homme aux cheveux blonds, aux épaules carrées et à l'attitude arrogante. Lucius, son père. Une douleur dans la poitrine se fit ressentir avant qu'il réalise qu'il devait respirer. Comment Lucius avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi attendait-il ici sans même prêter attention à son fils ? Son intention était-elle de le faire paniquer, faire une scène, faire en sorte que Draco se trahisse lui-même pour ainsi être innocent ?

Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux car sa liberté était sur le point de s'évanouir. Toutes les choses qu'il avait prévu, ses espérances les plus futiles lui étaient maintenant refusées: tout ça à cause de cet homme.

Au supermarché il avait eu peur mais là il était terrifié. L'homme se retourna lentement vers lui et Draco ne put que regarder et rester planté là. C'était comme dans ses cauchemars, quand le plus noir de tous les démons venait à lui et que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de hurler mais sans pouvoir produire le moindre son. Le monde autour de lui disparut complètement lorsque homme s'approcha. Le manteau noir et la grosse écharpe qu'il portait ne faisaient que durcir son apparence, le rendant plus semblable à un sinistre spectre qu'à un être humain. Draco s'entendit lui-même pleurnicher et il mordit sa lèvre pour se garder de gémir plus fort. Le goût ferreux du sang chaud lui emplit la bouche mais il le remarqua à peine.

Puis aussi rapidement que cette attaque apparut, l'épreuve fût finie. L'homme esquissa un sourire et serra la main d'un autre homme. Et il fut parfaitement clair que l'homme blond n'était pas Lucius. Il n'y avait aucun piège tendu pour Draco, ni aucune raison de suspecter qu'il fut découvert. Son coeur retrouva un rythme normal et ses poumons se décontractèrent afin de le laisser respirer librement. La peur n'était plus un couteau pointu qui lui vrillait les tripes mais une appréhension restait, lui causant une douleur sourde qui l'épuisait de toute son énergie.

Il fut alors conscient d'un Harry le secouant par les épaules comme un prunier.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demandait-il, limite en hurlant.

Draco savait qu'il était censé repousser Harry et trouver quelque excuse pour sa réaction mais il était toujours tremblant, à la fois à l'intérieur de lui-même et à l'extérieur. Avec un air hébété, il se baissa et ramassa les articles qui étaient tombés. Harry soupira avant de se baisser lui aussi pour l'aider.

« On doit parler de ça » lui dit Harry gentiment.

« Je sais » répondit Draco sa voix encore chevrotante. C'était comme il l'avait prédit. Cette excursion était une mauvaise idée, et au final il allait devoir faire des confessions. Le train arriva avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Ils furent emportés par la foule montant dans le wagon en face d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de place assise dans le compartiment et Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

Draco était parfaitement conscient de l'intérêt que Harry lui portait, mais il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le train vacilla et Draco trébucha sur le brun et trouva la chaleur du confort en son sein. Il ne recula pas ; il resta là tout contre Harry les yeux fermés, occultant pour le moment ce que le brun aurait pu penser de cette situation. Il ne voulait pas résister face à ce dont il avait profondément besoin.

Draco sentit Harry se déplacer légèrement contre son corps et les sacs à leurs pieds mieux entreposés. Ensuite, la sensation d'un bras essayant d'enrouler sa taille.

Le bras de Harry ne resserra pas plus sa prise que Draco ne vint plus près. Il enveloppait juste le blond, tout en le tenant solidement. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur station, le bras disparut. Malgré cela, ils continuaient l'un comme l'autre à sentir cette connexion.

* * *

Tadaaammm ! Héhé, vous avez eu les boules, les glandes et les crottes de nez qui pendent hein ?? Et oui ce n'était pas Lucius... J'espère que la fin un peu anxiogène de ce chapitre ne vous empêchera pas de venir lire la suite bientôt ! Bises. 


	9. Face the Truth part 1

Salut les ptits loups ! Je ne vous fais pas languir, je poste sans rien dire…

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Face the Truth partie 1**

O

O

Comment était-il possible que le silence soit aussi assourdissant ? Draco eut le temps de méditer là-dessus et sur un tas d'autres choses alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Harry vers l'appartement. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, bien que Draco soit pleinement conscient du fait que Harry le regardait sans arrêt, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il s'écroule à n'importe quel moment. Bon ok, il était un peu tremblant, et puis quoi ?! Draco dérapa sur une petite plaque de verglas, et laissant tomber sa protection « discrète » du coin de l'œil, Harry ne put empêcher compulsivement sa main de venir le rattraper et le stabiliser. Draco repoussa rudement le bras salvateur et partit devant avec raideur. Il n'était pas un invalide ; il n'était pas faible. Tout du moins, il ne voulait pas que Harry le pense.

Dès que la porte fut déverrouillée, Draco se précipita dans la cuisine, fourrant sans douceur les courses dans les placards, et ce de manière totalement hasardeuse. Longtemps après sa colère retomba, le laissant sombre à nouveau, avec cet horrible sentiment de vide montant en lui, menaçant de lui couper toute arrivée d'air, l'étouffant. Il avait passé tellement de temps à se convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'il avait oublié de ressentir un quelque autre sentiment. L'expérience de la peur et de l'amertume, après une si longue période d'accalmie, l'avait frappé si durement que l'émotion lui donnait encore cette sensation de vertige. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les yeux de Harry reposer sur lui. " On ferait mieux de manger d'abord," dit Draco doucement, ne se retournant toujours pas.

" D'accord," dit simplement Harry.

Ils dînèrent dans une atmosphère si tendue que toute conversation fut impossible. Sans bruit, ils se levèrent de table, et si Draco passa plus de temps que d'habitude à faire la vaisselle, le brun ne jugea pas opportun de le mentionner.

Harry prit l'initiative de servir deux verres de rhum-coca bien tassés et invita Draco à passer au salon. Ils s'assirent face à face ; Draco recroquevillé de manière protectrice dans le fauteuil, Harry sur le sol, son dos calé sur le bas du canapé. Le Gryffondor attendit patiemment, fixant un point sur le tapis. Quand le blond se mit à parler, Harry sursauta de surprise.

" Etais-tu effrayé lorsque tu t'es retrouvé face à face avec Voldemort ?"

" Ben, oui bien-sûr " dit Harry.

" Ça ne s'est pas vu. Je savais que tu devais l'être mais quelque part je n'ai jamais voulu le voir. J'aurais souhaité être comme ça," dit Draco mélancolique. " Je souhaiterais ne pas me lever avec la peur au ventre tous les matins."

" De quoi as-tu peur?"

" De la vie. De la mort. De tout." Il fit un simulacre de sourire qui s'apparentait davantage à une grimace. " Mais je suppose que tu veux quelque chose d'un peu plus concret pour comprendre, et pas te contenter de ces vagues clichés."

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a tant effrayé aujourd'hui?"

" J'ai cru voir mon père," dit clairement le blond.

" Je ne comprends pas."

" J'ai passé les deux dernières années de ma vie prisonnier dans ma propre maison. Je sais que ça semble incroyable ; quelqu'un de mon âge enfermé dans une toute petite pièce pendant si longtemps et par son père. Tu penses que quelqu'un aurait dû le remarquer, que quelqu'un se serait soucié de ce que je devenais. Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis susceptibles de se soucier de mon absence, et personne n'aurait jamais eu l'indiscrétion de vérifier l'assertion de mon père selon laquelle je finissais mon éducation à Durmstrang. Seule ma mère savait où j'étais, mais elle ne s'était de toute façon jamais immiscée dans mon éducation jusque là. Donc, mon père m'a confisqué ma baguette, privé de ma liberté. Il m'a affamé et "mis au frais" afin que je lui obéisse comme j'étais supposé le faire."

" Que voulait-il de toi?"

" Que je sois le fils parfait, bien-sûr" rétorqua amèrement Draco. " Si tu veux que je sois plus précis, il me voulait à ses côtés quand il tenterait de s'emparer du pouvoir. N'importe quel politicien a besoin d'une famille heureuse et souriante comme faire-valoir. Voldemort décédé, Poudlard détruite et le monde magique drainé de toutes ses énergies par la guerre, mon père a pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour avancer ses pions et se tailler la part du lion, si je puis dire… Oh, rien d'aussi clinquant que le plan de conquête du monde de Voldemort. Non, la subtilité était la clef de tout. Rassembler un groupe d'amis et de collègues de naissance pure, financer leurs élections, les mettre en poste, et progressivement modifier la législation magique. Mon père veut lui-même être ministre de la magie, et si personne n'ose se présenter contre lui, il gagnera. Il est très astucieux, mon père, très intelligent, un génie politique, un peu fou tout de même. Quand il aura tout le pouvoir qu'il veut, il éradiquera toute opposition. Après, il sera inarrêtable. Il a les moyens, l'opportunité, et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il croit en ce qu'il fait."

" Comment tu t'en es sorti ?"

" Etrangement, c'est grâce à ma mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait, mais quand elle a su que mon père allait me tuer, elle m'a dégoté une cape et un balai et m'a dit de partir."

" Et tu es venu ici. Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi?" demanda Harry. Draco fit taire ses réticences à répondre malgré l'intonation un peu dure qu'avait pris la voix du binoclard. Il sirota le reste de sa boisson, tentant de dissiper le frisson qui perçait sa peau.

" Je te prie de m'excuser?"

" Tu m'as très bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment de moi putain?"

L'attitude impeccable dans laquelle Draco avait fait son speech commença à se fissurer. Il s'attendait à tout un tas de réaction de la part de Harry, mais certainement pas celle-ci, pleine d'amertume, de colère et de douleur.

" Je… Je ne veux rien de toi."

" C'est des bobards, Malfoy, et tu le sais très bien. Tu aurais pu aller n'importe où, vers n'importe qui. Mais tu es venu vers moi. Nous n'avons jamais été amis ; je ne t'ai jamais donné aucune raison de penser que je ne te fermerais jamais la porte au nez. Apparemment, tu es venu pour quelque chose. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je tue Lucius pour toi ? Et pourquoi pas quelques uns de ses petits potes tant qu'on y est ? Ou veux-tu peut-être que j'écrive une lettre au ministre, non, Dumbledore, et mettre Lucius sous surveillance ? Le 'Garçon-qui-a-tué-Voldemort', sûrement sa parole sera entendue et crue. Nom de Dieu, tu veux peut-être que je me présente contre Lucius aux élections ? Ou pourquoi pas un sort de protection ? Un charme jeté sur sa mémoire ? Alors, c'est quoi, putain ?"

Harry savait qu'il avait crié. Il savait aussi qu'il s'était mis en colère de manière tout à fait irrationnelle, au moment le plus inopportun. Il savait encore qu'il était supposé consoler et réconforter Draco, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il en avait marre de se sentir utilisé.

" Peut-être parce que j'ai pensé, tenta de reprendre plus calmement le blond, que toi, parmi tous ces gens, était le seul qui pouvait comprendre. Tout le monde attendait beaucoup de choses de moi, tout ça à cause mon père. Ils entendaient les rumeurs et pensaient qu'elles étaient toutes fondées. Ils pensent que j'ai eu une enfance parfaite ; c'est de la foutaise. Tous les aspects de ma vie ont été planifiés pour moi bien avant que je puisse penser. Avec qui je pourrais être ami, ce que j'étais supposé porter, comment me comporter, quand se lever le matin, quoi manger… La liste est longue. J'avais de l'argent, c'est vrai. J'avais un nom puissant, et tous les privilèges fournis avec. Mais sais-tu quel est mon premier souvenir ? C'est celui de mon père me giflant. J'avais renversé un verre d'eau sur la table du dîner – une table où je voyais difficilement par-dessus. Puis j'ai été jeté à terre pour avoir essayé de nettoyer ma bêtise – un Malfoy n'accomplit pas de tâche bassement ménagère. Puis j'ai perdu conscience quand j'ai osé demander pourquoi," récita Draco, tout signe de contrôle sur lui-même depuis longtemps perdu. Il était en colère, et ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Harry, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de s'en arrêter là.

" Ça ne nous rend pas semblables pour autant. J'ai eu une enfance horrible aussi, mais ça ne m'a pas changé en connard. Le temps est venu pour toi de trouver une nouvelle excuse."

" Quand j'ai dit que je ne suivrais pas Voldemort, mon père a tenté de me reprendre, mais Dumbledore m'a protégé et m'a laissé rester à Poudlard. Il m'a dit que je ne serais pas obligé de partir mais il m'a menti. Quand mon père a vu que Voldemort allait perdre la guerre, il a vendu tous les secrets qu'il connaissait en échange de protection. Quand il a fait ça, Dumbledore n'avait plus aucune raison de me garder à ses côtés. Ils m'ont vendu pour toutes les choses que mon père savait ; j'ai été utilisé et je sais que tu l'as été également."

" Mais ça s'arrête là pour toi, non? Ils t'ont utilisé, peut-être, mais ils t'ont finalement oublié. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait d'être 'Harry Potter' ? Je déteste ça. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir me débarrasser de ça, et que toutes les histoires qu'on me raconte ne sont qu'un médiocre reflet de la vérité. On m'a toujours menti, toujours utilisé," balança en retour Harry, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

" La seule vérité que j'ai toujours connue c'est que je hais mon père, autant que tu peux haïr Voldemort," rétorqua Draco avec conviction. " Comment c'était quand tu l'as tué?"

" Je n'ai pas à répondre à ça. Il n'y a aucun marché du genre 'tu me dis tes secrets et je te dirai les miens'"

" Bon sang Harry, si j'avais su que tu étais un aussi putain de paranoïaque…"

" Parfait !" s'exclama le brun, sa colère faisant voler en éclat toute sa confiance en lui. Malgré tout, il avait toujours voulu avoir une chance de s'expliquer et peut-être que Draco pourrait vraiment comprendre.

* * *

Ah mes aïeux, quelle intensité ! J'adore ce concours du 'j'ai été plus malheureux que toi', 'non, c'est moi qu'on a le plus utilisé'… A quand le jeu de 'celui qui a la plus grosse' (la plus grosse montre bien entendu… ah, fichtre Draco a vendu la sienne). Bon ben si vous voulez la suite, réclamez-la à grands cris !!! 


	10. Face the Truth part 2

Merci à tous pour vos super reviews. Elles m'ont boostée pour poster ce soir alors que c'était franchement pas gagné. Merci à Pampam pour sa relecture avisée. Surtout que ce chapitre est dans la même lignée que le précédent : on apprend de la vérité historique, pas top croustax quoi… Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre ****4 : Face the Truth partie 2**

O

O

"J'imagine que tu ne sais pas grand chose sur la fin de la guerre, puisque t'étais enfermé. En fait ça s'est passé comme ça. Voldemort, sachant qu'il était condamné à échouer de toute façon, se décida pour une grande bataille de plus, qui scellerait cette fois-ci son statut du plus méchant vilain pour l'éternité. Il a concentré son attaque sur Poudlard, notre quartier général, là où il savait nous trouver. Si j'avais su ça avant, je l'aurais attiré pour se battre ailleurs, loin de cette école où tant d'étudiants cherchaient encore refuge. Mais je ne savais pas, et il est venu si rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucune option pour battre en retraite. Poudlard était pleine à craquer de gens qui attendaient tous que je remette les choses en ordre encore une fois. A ce que je tue. Et je l'ai fait. J'aurais aimé dire que ce fut grâce à l'une de mes fabuleuses capacités, mais à la fin, j'étais si fatigué, que je tenais à peine debout. Un tir chanceux, et il était à terre, comme les restes de Poudlard. La guerre était finie. Et mon rôle aussi, mais en ce qui concerne la troisième mi-temps... Je me suis réveillé dans une infirmerie de fortune, et j'ai tout entendu depuis mon lit. Comment Poudlard avait été rayée de la carte par la bataille, que des gens étaient morts ensevelis lorsque les murs s'étaient écroulés, qu'il faudrait des années pour tout reconstruire. J'écoutais le personnel hospitalier : la terre avait été totalement drainée de sa magie. Mon combat avec Voldemort avait provoqué une sorte de vide magique, qui avait laissé certains endroits complètement à sec, de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse plus pratiquer qu'autour de certain 'points chauds'. Aujourd'hui encore, on me dit que la réserve magique est toujours aussi faible", dit Harry d'un ton monotone.

" C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas plus mal de toute façon. Le manoir de la famille était sur un point chaud, tout comme l'était Poudlard. Ils ont été capables de reconstruire rapidement grâce à ça. Les étudiants sont revenus l'an dernier."

" Je sais ça. Je suis toujours abonné à la_Gazette du Sorcier_. D'ailleurs, Ron a pensé qu'il devrait terminer ses études à l'école, et c'est ce qu'il fait cette année. Hermione, elle, prend des cours par correspondance. Mais moi je peux pas. J'étais toujours dans ce lit quand ils ont dit qu'il restait des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières manquants à l'appel ou présumés morts. J'ai dû voir les gens entrer dans l'hôpital et les revoir en sortir les larmes aux yeux. Mort, maladie, privation, souffrance, et douleur. C'est tout ce qu'on nous a laissé."

" C'est comme ça que s'achèvent toutes les guerres", dit Draco. Il se sentait exténué, lessivé. Quelque part durant leur quasi-dispute, ils avaient fini leurs premiers verres, et ils avaient mis la main sur une bouteille de vin. Draco retourna s'asseoir, et prit une profonde gorgée. Il fut choqué lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un verre se briser. Harry l'avait serré si fort qu'il l'avait cassé, les morceaux lui coupaient la main, et le vin aussi bordeaux que son sang dégoulinait le long de son poignet jusqu'au tapis.

" Peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas de cette façon que les gens envisageaient que _celle-ci_ se termine. Ils sont venus me voir par centaines, leurs yeux brillants d'émotion, espérant que j'arrange les choses. Peu importait que je fûs seul contre une armée entière ; c'était moi qu'ils étaient venu voir pour trouver enfin le salut, l'absolution, moi qu'ils voulaient blâmer puisque ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ils m'ont regardé de leurs yeux implorants, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas sauvé Poudlard, pourquoi leur mari, ou leur femme, ou leur fils, ou leur fille étaient morts alors que Harry Potter était toujours là et bien portant. Je n'étais pas seulement supposé gagner la guerre; je devais sauver le monde. Etre Harry Potter ça voulait dire ça, après la guerre. Je devais faire en sorte que tout soit comme avant et même mieux encore. Ils voulaient que je fasse des miracles mais ils n'ont pas réalisé que je n'étais qu'un être humain ; que ce qu'ils me demandaient était impossible. Et petit à petit, cette adulation s'est calmée. J'ai quitté l'hôpital. J'ai essayé d'aider pour les réparations, mais à chaque fois que je me rendais quelque part, les gens voyaient ma cicatrice et s'attendaient à ce que je fasse quelque chose d'incroyable. Ils ont été si déçus que je ne sois pas parfait que ça me tuait de les regarder dans les yeux après ça.

Et si tu penses que ça a été différent avec mes amis, tu te goures. Ron m'a serré la main, m'a dit que j'avais été 'sacrément bon sur ce coup là' mais pendant tout ce temps ses yeux me demandaient pourquoi je n'avais pas sauvé son père. Hermione a pleuré quand elle a vu que j'allais bien, et déjà elle projetait de partir ailleurs. Je n'étais pas le sauveur que les autres prétendaient que je sois, et elle a été déçue comme tout le monde."

" Nous somme encore plus semblable que je ne le pensais dans ce cas, reprit Draco. Nous pensions tous les deux être morts avant d'avoir à faire face aux conséquences de nos actes. J'ai fait des choses incroyablement stupides, juste pour ne pas faillir à ma réputation, agissant pour des croyances qui n'étaient pas les miennes, et je comptais sur le fait d'être mort avant que ça ne compte. Et tu es pareil, même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Tu as passé toute ta vie à te préparer pour une bataille où tu croyais finir tué. Ça a été plus qu'une grande claque dans la figure de réaliser que la vie continuait ; de voir que les gens méprisaient le fait que tu vives alors que tant d'autres étaient morts. Je comprends ça ; la peur de faire face à quelque chose que tu n'as plus la force d'affronter et que finalement tu fuis," expliqua Draco, une sorte de joie de révéler cette plaie le parcourant, comme une sorte de soulagement. Il se demanda si Harry ressentait cet apaisement, ou si les dommages infligés au 'Garçon-qui-avait-survécu' étaient trop profonds.

Harry laissa les bris de verre glisser de sa poigne. Il retira quelques éclats de sa paume avant d'oser lever les yeux sur Draco. Il n'avait jamais révélé ces sentiments à qui que ce soit, et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment sur le sujet jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'il était renvoyé à ce sentiment de d'échec quoi qu'il fasse. Qu'il se sentait haï pour la chose que tout le monde avait voulu qu'il fasse. Pour tout son pouvoir, pour tout son potentiel, et en fin de compte qu'est-ce qu'il avait accompli ? Il n'avait pas ramené ses parents, et il était toujours seul. Il était inutile qu'on le blâme ; il était très bien capable de se blâmer lui-même.

Draco se risqua à briser le silence; il souhait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun à le voir si faible et isolé. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul maintenant, qu'ils pouvaient se sortir de là tous les deux. Il parla prudemment, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible " Donc peut-être que nous fuyons tous les deux par peur, et peut-être que je suis ici parce que tu ne m'as jamais menti ou utilisé."

" Je ne fuis pas," objecta Harry.

" Et bien pourquoi es-tu ici dans ce cas?" rétorqua gentiment Draco, anticipant déjà la réponse.

" J'ai dû quitter les gens qui me voyaient comme un héros décevant, comme un pathétique petit jouet. J'ai dû partir parce que les gens avaient une image totalement faussée de moi. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas une personne réelle, ils voulaient un super héros immortel. Donc j'ai débarqué ici pour être 'juste Harry'. Ici je suis simplement le Harry Potter qui a un petit appart' sur Cheshire road, qui paie ses factures à temps, qui travaille dans une petite librairie, parle au facteur, regarde la lutte à la télé, écrit des articles intéressants sur la littérature marginale, et qui occasionnellement sort en boîte le samedi soir avec ses amis. Ici, personne ne s'attend à ce que je sois parfait, et personne n'est blessé lorsque j'échoue. Je ne laisse tomber personne ici. Je suis heureux ici parce que je suis _ce _Harry Potter, et que c'est bien assez."

Les yeux de Draco étaient sombres, leur attention fixée sur le mur, comme s'ils voyaient quelque chose de bien particulier. Harry observa ses mouvements, comme s'ils se faisaient au ralenti, le voyant porter son verre à ses lèvres, le liquide d'un rouge parfait tâchant sa bouche immense, puis il abaissa le verre sans un bruit, sans un murmure.

" Putain est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?" Harry lui criait quasiment dessus.

" Je suis en train de penser que je t'envie."

" Ne m'envie pas. Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais être moi, parce que ça banalise ce que je ressens. Ça me donne l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir mal," dit-il laconiquement.

" Tu veux que je me sente désolé pour toi ? Que je te dise que tout le monde va mal depuis qu'il ne se traîne plus à tes pieds et qu'il ne peut plus embrasser le sol que tu foules ?"

" C'est la dernière chose que je veux", marmonna Harry. Il était en colère de constater que la seule personne susceptible de le comprendre, ne voyait pas pourquoi il souffrait.

" Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de comprendre ce par quoi tu passes. Parce que personne ne pourra jamais savoir ce que tu ressens, et que je ne sais pas comment t'aider."

" Bon sang. Tu penses que je suis une perte de temps, que je devrais arrêter de me lamenter sur moi-même."

" N'essaie jamais de me dire ce que je pense", dit froidement Draco, ses yeux se rétrécissant. " Je t'admire pour ce que tu as fait. Tu aurais pu vivre sans leur respect et leurs éloges, mais comme d'habitude tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu as quitté ton piédestal et tu es parti pour te faire une nouvelle vie. La seule chose que je ne cautionne pas, c'est la culpabilité que tu te traînes avec. Merde, tu as le droit d'être heureux Harry. Personne ne va venir te prendre ton bonheur si tu en as. Et n'utilise pas la vieille excuse de la 'peur de l'abandon', ça ne marche pas avec moi."

" Le monde entier s'est déjà débarrassé de moi – ils admirent toujours quelqu'un qui n'existe même pas. J'en ai ras le bol de me jeter à corps perdu dans ce que j'entreprends et de ne rien avoir en retour. Ça fait trop mal."

" Ce n'est pas le problème, et tu le sais très bien. Tu t'attendais à mourir, et maintenant que tu es en vie, tu ne sais pas si tu en as le droit. Tu as peur."

" Oui, j'ai peur. Okay? Est-ce que ça satisfait le plaisir sadique que tu as de me voir souffrir? J'ai bien peur que la situation ne change pas. Il y aura toujours ce sentiment d'échec, de ne pas avoir été la hauteur, parce que je ne suis pas parfait et que je serais toujours tout seul." Harry pouvait sentir les larmes commencer à remplir ses yeux, et il détestait ça. Il détestait Malfoy de lui faire ressentir autant de peine. Il le détestait.

" Ouvre les yeux, espèce d'idiot, et réalise pour une fois que tu n'es pas le pire de tous. Je ressens les mêmes peurs, la même douleur d'être seul, mais ce n'est pas la peine de camoufler ça derrière d'autres prétextes qui ne te feront que sentir plus mal. Si tu ne veux pas être seul, alors ne le sois pas. Tu as le choix, moi non", dit Draco si fort, que ça vrilla les tympans de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait voir la tempe du blond pulser, la colère faisant briller ses yeux comme s'ils voulaient congeler le brun sur place. Et Harry vit rouge. Il se précipita sur Draco, en envoyant valser la table basse, et lui mit une gifle magistrale.

" J'avais tord, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, au sujet du fait que tu ne me devais rien en restant ici. Il me semble que si tu te mets à me hurler dessus, à m'humilier, je vais devoir exiger une compensation.", dit Harry.

* * *

Et là vous me redétestez encore… Allez, si vous voulez vous plaindre vous connaissez le chemin. La fin du prochain chapitre devrait davantage vous plaire (enfin j'espère). Zoubis. 


	11. Face the Truth part 3

Salut les Choupinous. Désolé du retard mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour poster dans les temps, mais avec les cours et ma vie perso, c'est la misère pour tout gérer. Donc avec Pampam on s'est déchiré ce soir pour vous rendre ceci. Il est 2h du mat et demain réveil à 7h : bénissez moi pour mon sens du sacrifice.

Cette troisième partie devrait beaucoup vous plaire, en tous les cas, elle permet de dénouer ce dialogue mouvementé entre nos deux jeunes éphèbes qui nous tient en haleine depuis 2 semaines.

Merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement, elles me permettent d'avoir de l'énergie pour poster si tard ! Un coucou à Lilou qui est une revieweuse assidue et la dépositaire du 70e commentaire. Très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre ****4 : Face the Truth partie 3**

O

O

" J'avais tord tout à l'heure, au sujet du fait que tu ne me devais rien en restant ici. Il me semble que si tu te mets à me hurler dessus, à m'humilier, je vais devoir exiger une compensation.", dit Harry.

Draco se débattait pour empêcher les mains de Harry d'encercler sa gorge, pour empêcher son corps de glisser à travers la pièce jusqu'au mur. Ce fut une cause perdue face à la force inhumaine qui habitait Harry à ce moment là : il le cloua au sol sans aucune autre forme de procès. Draco grogna lorsqu'un poing se logea dans son estomac, puis dans ses côtes. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à une cloison et la tête de Draco heurta une plinthe dans un bruit sourd. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, il balança son poing dans le visage de Harry, atteignant violement son nez et faisant voler ses lunettes au sol. Un filet de sang apparut et coula jusque sur le menton du brun. Draco tenta de le frapper encore mais Harry intercepta son poignet et le coinça contre le mur dans une position maladroite et douloureuse. Le blond essaya dans une poussée de se dégager de la prise mais rapidement ses deux mains se retrouvèrent épinglées au dessus de sa tête, avec un Harry se rapprochant dangereusement, ses yeux verts plus vivants que jamais et tout aussi déments. Draco ferma les yeux, appréhendant la venue du point sur son visage.

Des lèvres sèches fondirent sur les siennes. C'était dur, meurtrissant et tout simplement punitif : cela faisait mal. La pression autour de ses poignets et sur son ventre lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Les lèvres frappèrent encore les siennes les pinçant avec des dents blanches et acérées, le blessant, alors que le Serpentard ouvrait la bouche sous l'intrusion.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; les sentiments étaient trop forts et le submergeaient totalement. Draco se sentit capituler alors qu'il se défendait encore faiblement contre Harry. Une langue caressa sa bouche, luttant contre la sienne, le dévorant, lui mettant la tête à l'envers et le laissant gémissant. Et puis aussi imprévisible qu'elle était arrivée, la langue de Harry se retira, et Draco put enfin respirer, ne sachant pas comment il avait pu se retenir jusque là. A ce moment, le bésiclé mordit durement la lèvre inférieure du blond, jusqu'au sang, avant qu'il ne se retire avec dégoût

Le silence régnait, seulement brisé par le son des respirations saccadées. Draco vit Harry se mettre en boule, enveloppant ses bras par dessus sa tête comme pour refouler physiquement des sentiments qu'il préférait égarés dans un coin oublié de son esprit. Draco porta ses doigts à sa bouche et grimaça. Il essuya le sang d'un revers de main et s'assit,

" Pourquoi?"

" Parce que je ne suis pas parfait", dit Harry, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses genoux. Il commença à trembler et hoqueter; le fait que Harry ne pleure pas était pire pour lui que de le voir extérioriser à grandes larmes ses peines. Draco savait se trouver face à un choix : s'installer à cette place vacante et prendre ce qu'il y avait à prendre, ou se protéger en restant loin de tout ce qui concernait Harry. C'était sa chance d'être enfin quelqu'un à nouveau, de faire face à la vie. La vue d'un Harry se déversant de son âme, par terre, rendit le choix facile.

Draco se leva et rejoignit Harry, s'écroulant à côté de lui. Il enlaça le brun par les épaules, lui caressant doucement le dos de haut en bas en signe de réconfort. Il sentit Harry frissonner et commencer à paniquer, et Draco le serra davantage, le contraignant encore plus profondément dans l'étreinte. Avec un petit gémissement, Harry eut le sentiment de se rendre, se couchant légèrement dans les bras de Draco et se raccrocha à son torse. Draco ne broncha pas laissant le temps à Harry de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco, comme s'il voulait se rendre aussi petit que possible et disparaître dans la chaleur qui lui était offerte. Quand il parla, sa voix était éraillée, comme épuisée.

" Je t'ai frappé ", dit Harry.

" Oui tu l'as fait", répondit calmement Draco.

" Je t'ai hurlé dessus, je t'ai mordu, je t'ai embrassé", continua Harry, comme s'il ne pouvait croire avoir commis de tels actes.

" Entre autres oui", dit le blond.

" Alors pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas? Tu étais supposé partir", reprit Harry plaintivement.

" Et depuis quand je fais ce que tu me dis de faire, Potter?" dit Draco avec arrogance. Harry, bizarrement, se sentit presque rire. " Oh, et crois moi quand je te dis que je te revaudrais cette raclée ? Pas maintenant bien sûr, mais un jour. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu veux me donner ta version?"

" Je sais pas pourquoi."

" Bien sûr que tu le sais", dit Draco avec force.

" Peut-être pour te montrer que je ne suis pas parfait. Te donner une excuse valable pour partir, parce que je déteste les choses que tu me fais ressentir. Bordel, c'était sans doute pour savoir comment t'allais réagir, putain comment je peux savoir ?"

" Peut-être que c'était juste de la haine," suggéra Draco. " Certains jours je te hais plus que tout. Je hais que tu me fasses me sentir faible, hais que tu me fasses vouloir des choses que je ne peux pas avoir, hais que je sois sans aucun pouvoir face à toi. Et plus que tout, je te déteste pour me donner de l'espoir – j'aurai dû renoncer il y a longtemps mais tu as de la chance je ne l'ai pas fait, pour toi. Je te déteste de m'avoir rendu vivant. Et merci de l'avoir fait aussi."

" Ca va vraiment faire mal un peu plus tard. Et je ne parle pas des bleus," dit finalement Harry.

" Ouais. Tout va s'effondrer probablement. On est bon à rien d'autre."

" Alors je suppose… que nous allons essayé de toutes nos forces de ne pas échouer," bégaya Harry. Il savait qu'il demandait ni plus ni moins à Draco que de lui faire confiance. Il savait combien c'était dur pour Draco de la lui accorder, et ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Il savait qu'il s'exposait au refus du blond, mais il n'avait pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

" Je n'ai jamais échoué," lança Draco avec une conviction soudaine. A son ton, il vit les yeux de Harry s'agrandir de stupéfaction, et il profita de ce moment suspendu pour faire courir ses doigts sur le visage du brun qui commençait à se tuméfier.

" Je t'ai vraiment griffé," dit Draco soudainement, brisant l'instant. Il sourit malicieusement.

" Oh s'il te plait, je t'ai laissé me toucher. C'était trop embarrassant de te dominer si facilement." Rétorqua le Gryffondor.

" Là maintenant, je parie que je peux te retourner comme une crêpe en moins de deux," se vanta Draco.

" Oui sans problème," dit Harry. Draco se rengorgea satisfait, et le brun eut un sourire espiègle. " Parce que je t'aurais laissé faire."

Draco renifla de dédain, et surpris Harry en le faisant tomber sur le sol. " Tu vois? J'ai gagné. Estime-toi heureux que je n'aggrave pas davantage les dégâts que je t'ai fais au visage."

" Et pourquoi pas?"

" Parce que ton visage est assez horrible comme ça, même sans les bleus," Draco ricana. " Je pense que c'est le moment cliché où je suis supposé t'embrasser."

" Oh?" dit Harry, tachant de ne pas paraître affecté.

" Nous sommes émotifs, l'adrénaline est à son comble, et je t'ai plaqué au sol. Oui, ce serait parfaitement logique que je t'embrasse maintenant." révéla Draco, allumant brièvement une petite étincelle dans les yeux verts de Harry. " Mais ce combat n'était pas à propos de sexe et je ne veux pas de confusion entre les tenants et les aboutissants."

Draco s'appuya légèrement sur la cage thoracique de Harry pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il tendit une main secourable au brun pour qu'il se relève.

" Et quels sont les tenants exactement?" demanda Harry l'esprit encore embrouillé. A un moment il voulait une chose et l'instant d'après il en voulait une autre à l'extrême. Son esprit était dans un tel état de confusion qu'il se sentait comme un enfant qui aurait besoin d'une main directrice. Il se frotta les yeux, espérant que sa lutte précédente contre ses propres larmes ne soit plus visible.

Draco sembla réfléchir à la question pendant un moment avant de dire tranquillement, " Que tu ne veux pas être celui que tu es et que je ne sais pas qui je suis."

Le silence gratifia cette assertion, avant que le Gryffondor ne murmure un morne et sarcastique, " Profondissime."

Draco put observer un Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder un visage rigide alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

" C'est tout ce qu'on récolte quand on achète du vin bon marché," dit Draco.

" In vino veritus," murmura Harry.

" Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher," reprit Draco. Il prit Harry par la main, le menant jusqu'à la chambre. Harry le suivit silencieusement. Il était content pour une fois de laisser quelqu'un prendre les décisions et de le soulager de ce fardeau. Quelque recoin obscur de son cerveau lui rappela les arrangements en cours en matière de couchage. "Je suis sur le canapé, tu te rappelles ?"

" Est-ce que l'on doit vraiment maintenir cette illusion plus longtemps?" demanda Draco. " Tu m'as embrassé, bien que très durement. Je sais ce que cela signifie, même si je suis trop en colère contre toi, à cause de l'état de mes lèvres, pour te rendre la pareille."

Harry rougit, et s'éclipsa dans la salle d'eau pour se mettre en pyjama avant que Draco ne le remarque. Il se brossa les dents et évita avec succès de se regarder dans le miroir – il avait suffisamment eu son compte en matière d'introspection pour ce soir. Il grimpa dans le lit quand Draco alla se brosser les siennes. Le blond s'absenta pendant un petit moment.

" Je t'assure que tu te pomponnes au delà de la normale pour n'importe quel être humain," dit Harry quand Draco se coucha dans son côté du lit. Inconsciemment, ils se tenaient aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre ou en tous les cas autant que les extrémités du lit le permettaient, même si cela aurait pu paraître incroyablement vieux jeu. Ce n'est pas parce que leur altercation avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives que ça signifiait qu'ils étaient prêts à les assumer.

" Le look 'Je viens juste de sortir du lit après un rêve particulièrement humide' marche peut-être pour toi, mais nous ne sommes pas tous aussi chanceux," dit Draco d'une voix endormie.

" Tu sais, c'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que ma coupe de cheveux donne cette impression," répliqua le binoclard. Draco renifla de dédain, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Maintenant c'était l'heure de dormir, et visiblement Harry n'avait pas compris toute la subtilité de la chose.

" J'aurais dû te claquer la porte au nez quand tu es arrivé; ça aurait été la chose la plus intelligente à faire."

" Personne n'a dit que tu étais futé," dit Draco, l'insulte venant quasi automatiquement. " Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, ou je te renvoie sur le canapé."

" Et comment tu vas m'y obliger? Avec tes bras de fillette?"

" Si y'a une fille ici, c'est toi, parce que tu ne veux pas la fermer."

Harry roula des yeux d'exaspération, " Bonne nuit, Draco."

"Ce pourrait être le cas si un certain rustre voulait cesser de piailler," marmonna Draco. Il mit son oreiller sur sa tête, et mit efficacement fin à toute conversation éventuelle.

Harry fixa le plafond, essayant de ne pas sourire. En fait, la façon dont ils étaient devenus proches était impensable: à tel point que Harry avait prédit la façon dont Draco allait lui dire bonsoir. Peut-être qu'il connaissait mieux Draco Malfoy qu'il ne le pensait, réalisa-t-il.

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il était dans son lit, ce qui était une expérience qu'il n'avait pas vécu depuis un certain temps. Il pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur du petit-déjeuner et envisagea de se lever. Après une vingtaine de minutes à comater dans la chaleur de ses draps, il se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea en cuisine.

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, et n'entendit pas Harry se lever. Quand le brun bailla sans retenue en se vautrant dans une chaise, toujours vêtu du boxer et du t-shirt dans lesquels il avait dormi, et sans ses lunettes, le système nerveux de Draco envoya tellement de signaux électriques qu'il lui fût difficile de rester immobile.

Draco se rappela du moment où il avait dit à Harry qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti vraiment d'attraction pour qui que ce soit. C'est comme s'il avait passé sa vie entière avec un voile devant les yeux alors que les autres étaient bien voyants. Il se souvint de lui-même arpentant les couloirs de l'école, remarquant ses compagnons qui se retournaient sur les passantes poudlardiennes avec une attention non feinte, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été enclin à le faire. Il se remémorait avec clarté toutes les occasions où ses amis parlaient du look ô combien attirant d'une célébrité, combien ils aimeraient avoir un rencard avec une personne qu'ils connaissaient ou combien quelqu'un pouvait être sexy, mignon. Et cela le laissait dans un état de vague confusion. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment cette même attraction pouvait capter toute l'attention de ses camarades de classe. L'amour était encore plus difficile à se figurer. Il ne pouvait pas envisager comment les gens pouvaient faire des choses aussi folles, idiotes, imbéciles en son nom. Draco s'était toujours senti comme un marginal : il observait les habitudes et les rituels des gens autours de lui sans jamais pouvoir y participer.

Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attraction. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas que le cœur palpitait dès le premier instant où le regard croisait l'objet de son affection. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation vertigineuse qui vous rendait incapable de penser, et vous collait le sourire le plus ridicule sur votre visage, en reconnaissant simplement la voix de cette personne. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté l'état d'esprit d'un homme complètement amoureux, capable de tout faire pour satisfaire l'autre, le protéger, et juste être prêt de lui. Non, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti – jusqu'à maintenant.

Le voile avait été soudainement et sauvagement arraché de ses yeux, et il s'avançait en clignant des yeux dans ce monde nouveau et éblouissant. Parce qu'il ressentait tout ce dont il n'était pas conscient avant : chaque réaction, les envies étranges, toutes les pensées obscènes, la passion, et le désir, et le besoin, tout au même moment, et tout ça parce qu'il regardait Harry.

Harry vint croiser son regard, et vit cette étrange expression dans les yeux de Draco, et se dandina dans sa chaise sous cette oeillade intimidante. Il eut l'impulsion soudaine de démêler sa coupe de cheveux 'saut du lit' et de lisser le vieux t-shirt qu'il portait. Il avala le toast qu'il était en train de mâchouiller, quelques miettes tombant sur la table, et dit grincheusement,

" Quoi? Y'a un truc qui cloche sur mon visage?"

Draco se demanda s'il pourrait supporter les palpitations de son coeur, s'il pourrait émettre un quelconque son, passée cette douloureuse sensation de noeud qui lui prenait la gorge. Sa voix, quand il put enfin parler, lui vint rauque comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude de l'utiliser.

" Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi, Harry," Draco marqua une pause, pour mettre ses idées au clair. " Et je viens juste de le remarquer."


	12. Teasing the Dragon part 1

Bonsoir les gens !! Encore un postage laborieux... Pampam et moi voulions remercier Hermoni qui nous laissé une très gentille review qui nous a fait très chaud à nos petits coeur de dinde. Merci pour vos commentaires motivés après la scène finale du précédent chapitre qui vous a fortement inspirées mesdames. Et Draco n'a pas fini de se poser des questions: il va finir psychotique le pauvre vieux. Voici le chap sans plus de blabla...

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr. 

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Teasing the Dragon partie 1**

O

O

Il y avait quelque chose de différent se décida finalement Harry, alors qu'il jetait des coups d'oeil à son compagnon blond et qu'il petit-déjeunait. C'était plus silencieux que d'habitude, non pas qu'ils parlaient beaucoup le matin mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'avait Draco de le regarder. Comme s'il avait faim, ce qui n'avait aucun sens vu que Draco avait déjà mangé. Aussi, le Serpentard était agité alors qu'il ne l'était jamais et il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de différent ce matin, mais cela devrait attendre que Harry ait fini sa troisième tasse de café pour en déterminer les causes.

D'être soudainement mis au pied du mur, en se sentant capable d'éprouver de l'attirance, Draco se mit malgré tout rapidement en accord avec ses émotions. Quelqu'un aurait dû le prévenir de ce qui l'attendait, mais une fois encore, cela n'avait pas été un choix délibéré de tomber amoureux de Harry Potter. Et il n'était pas exactement tombé amoureux ; non, il avait plutôt trébuché. Cependant, il avait définitivement rassemblé ses esprits et il ne put se rendre qu'à l'évidence qu'il était tombé les deux pieds dedans… Draco frissonna ; il était trop tôt pour penser à de telles choses. Particulièrement quand on considère que des sentiments tels que la confusion, la colère et la douleur se mélangeaient aux sentiments positifs. Toutes ces pensées rentraient en conflit dans son esprit : le moins que l'on puisse dire fut qu'il était déconcerté.

Comment allait-il réagir en présence de Harry maintenant? Comment supprimer cette étrange et singulière pulsion de glisser au dessus de la table afin de goûter par lui-même si ces lèvres étaient aussi délectables qu'elles en avaient l'air ? Comment faire comprendre à Harry qu'il voulait quelque chose de romantique entre eux ? Et comment être sûr qu'une relation était bien une chose qu'ils voulaient tous les deux ?

Draco n'avait jamais flirté avant; ne s'était jamais perdu dans quelques espoirs d'obtenir une once d'affection. Toutes ces choses ridicules que tout le monde faisait par habitude et dont lui, à son niveau d'intouchable, se moquait, aujoud'hui il aurait aimé être capable de les faire. Bien entendu, il était très fort dans les pratiques coercitives et manipulatrices – ou du moins il l'avait été. Faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux de soi était-il si différent? Comment se rendre irrésistible auprès de quelqu'un qui avait vu le pire en vous ? Cela semblait être un problème sérieux que l'esprit de Draco ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

Draco se passa la main dans ses cheveux, tout en sachant que son expression d'impassibilité avait déserté son visage depuis longtemps. Il était parfaitement conscient de son propre corps, il devait juste se concentrer pour ne pas oublier de cligner des yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air ok? Son regard inquisiteur dans le miroir ce matin lui avait assuré que tout était en place, mais n'importe quoi aurait pu se produire pendant les quelques minutes qui le séparaient de cet instant. Une mèche aurait pu devenir rebelle, il avait peut-être éclaboussé ses vêtements en cuisinant, ou oh mon Dieu, il était peut-être sous une mauvaise lumière. Etait-il trop pâle? Ou pas assez? Harry avait dévoré son petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude, mais les toasts étaient peut-être trop grillés, les oeufs trop baveux ? Draco relissa son t-shirt emprunté, et le rentra sauvagement dans la ceinture de son jean. Trop prétentieux pour le matin ? Draco ressortit le t-shirt en panique. Il fit courir à nouveau ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux. Attendez ! Il avait peut-être désordonné ses cheveux? Un coup d'oeil dans la surface métallique du grille-pain le rassura. Bien que maintenant il se préoccupait de la grandeur de son front, était-il normal ? Bon de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa structure osseuse maintenant. Mais pour ses mains il pouvait les contrôler : il les fourra de manière décontractée dans ses poches, puis il les ressortit ; il accrocha ses pouces aux passants de sa ceinture, se démena pour les en déloger; il claqua ses mains dans son dos; et alors qu'il se demandait si se tourner les pouces paraîtrait mignon et charmant, ou bien névrosé et artificiel, Harry interrompit ses gestes de plus en plus compulsifs.

" Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?"

" Quelque chose qui ne va...? Non. Pourquoi, quelque chose n'a pas l'air d'aller?" Draco grimaça au son de sa propre voix. Sa puberté était déjà passé, merci bien, sa voix était-elle obligée de jouer les trouble-fêtes ?

" T'as l'air surexcité. Je laisserais tomber la caféine si j'étais toi," dit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. Soupirant de soulagement du fait que le brun ignore ses tourments, Draco dégagea une des chaises à côté de lui et s'y affala avec reconnaissance. Au moins, la table le stoppait depuis la taille et il pouvait y bloquer ses mains en dessous.

" Je vais bien. Vraiment," dit Draco, souriant à l'expression pas très convaincue de Harry. " J'ai juste deux ou trois trucs qui me travaillent l'esprit."

" Oh, je voulais te dire un mot à ce propos. Je veux dire, je sais qu'aucun de nous deux ne veut revenir sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, mais j'avais pensé qu'il valait mieux mettre ça au clair: rien n'a changé."

"Rien?" dit Draco d'une voix blanche. Comment Harry pouvait dire que ce n'était rien, alors qu'ils s'étaient révélés leurs plus profonds, leurs plus sombres secrets et craintes ? Entendait-il par rien leur bagarre, leur étreinte, le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés et qu'ils aient fini dans le même lit ? Même s'il faut bien avouer que l'épisode du lit n'était pas aussi croustillant qu'il puisse paraître et que le baiser était plus punitif que tendre, pas du tout réciproque et pas du tout dans le style conte de fée, mais de là à dire que ce n'était rien, c'était fort de café. D'ailleurs, c'était la chose la plus intime qu'ils avaient partagée, et Harry avait l'impudence de clamer que ce n'était rien ? Rien ? Et bien, il n'avait qu'à l'embrasser encore une fois pour lui prouver que ce n'était certainement pas rien …

" Draco? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins?". Draco avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ruminait, un air déterminé dans le regard. A la requête du brun, il leva les yeux d'un air coupable, le rouge aux joues et lui demanda de répéter. " Je disais, que rien n'avait changé; tu peux toujours rester ici et aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Je ne veux pas te créer de soucis en plus, et t'amuser à trouver un endroit sûr n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois te soucier."

" Oh. Ça," répondit Draco d'un air penaud. Bien sûr, Harry était pragmatique, pas du tout obsédé par une minable histoire de bécotage et de béguin. Draco se donna une gifle mentale.

" Tu croyais que je voulais dire quoi?"

" Euh, rien," dit Draco précipitamment. Si Harry n'était pas prêt à mettre leur relation sur le tapis, si on pouvait l'appeler relation, et bien Draco ne le ferait pas non plus. Il valait mieux laisser le temps faire son oeuvre. Pour changer de sujet, Draco lança, " Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te dédommager Harry. Je veux dire, j'ai juste l'argent avec lequel je suis arrivé et ce n'est pas beaucoup. Mais c'est le tien. Tu vois, pour le loyer, la nourriture et tout quoi."

Harry haussa les épaules. " Garde-le, j'ai suffisamment d'argent. Quels sont tes projets sinon ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu vas te chercher un job ou autre ?"

Harry se sentit comme poignarder par... quelque chose. C'était presque de la peur, mais pas aussi saisissant. La pensée de Draco trouvant un emploi, trouvant un endroit à lui, déménageant d'ici… Harry réalisa qu'il se fichait complètement d'avoir quelqu'un à sa charge et en fait, il était content de dépenser son héritage dans quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Il appréciait aussi le fait d'avoir une personne à la maison quand il rentrait.

" J'ai en quelque sorte un peu peur d'aller dehors," admit Draco à demi-mot.

" Mais tu es sorti avant," rétorqua Harry.

" C'était avec toi," expliqua Draco. " Je sais que c'est idiot, que je dois dépasser tout ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'extérieur est sombre et menaçant."

" Donc, ce n'est pas tant la crainte de te faire prendre, mais plutôt le sentiment d'être vulnérable à l'extérieur d'ici qui te retient."

" Oui. C'est stupide, mais je pense que je vais me perdre, et ne jamais retrouver mon chemin pour revenir. C'est sans doute dû au fait d'avoir passé tellement de temps livré à moi-même, dans une toute petite pièce, ne discutant ou même ne communiquant avec personne, mais je deviens nerveux au milieu de la foule, de tous ces étrangers, ou même rien qu'en étant dans de grands espaces. Et je comprends tellement rien au monde moldu, que ça me persuade que je vais faire une énorme erreur. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?"

" En quelque sorte. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce que ça fait d'être isolé si longtemps, mais cela donne du sens au fait que tu veuilles être seul plus souvent. Est-ce que je te dérange ?"

" Non. Au contraire. Parfois je me réveille et je pense que je suis toujours en vie et cela me terrifie, mais lorsque je réalise que je suis ici, je vais beaucoup mieux. Et ce sont les gens en général qui m'effraient, pas les individus que je connais. Comme toi, ou même Madame Cooper. La foule est juste quelque chose à laquelle je dois me réhabituer," dit Draco.

" Bien, dans ce cas, il faudra que je te sorte beaucoup plus souvent, et bientôt tu seras plus arrogamment sur de toi que jamais," sourit Harry. Et la façon dont le brun souriait faisait se sentir le blond en sécurité. Bien-sûr, pendant quelques temps, Draco allait être dépendant de lui, mais cela rassurait le Gryffondor de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'envoler de chez lui du jour au lendemain. " D'ailleurs, nous sommes invités à sortir samedi soir prochain avec quelques uns de mes amis de l'école. Tu te sens d'attaque ?"

" Je suppose. Qu'allons-nous faire exactement?"

" On va clubber, très certainement," dit Harry.

" Excuse-moi?"

" Tu sais, on va se retrouver quelque part, sûrement ici, boire quelques verres, et après aller dans un pub et boire encore un peu. Après on ira en boîte, pour encore quelques verres, jusqu'à être suffisamment saouls pour croire que nous savons danser, et peut-être même chanter, et après nous rentrerons à la maison puants l'alcool et la cigarette, trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que nous écrouler, et nous nous réveillerons avec un mal de crâne à se taper la tête contre les murs, et nous jurerons que plus jamais, au grand jamais, nous ne picolerons. Et nous nous demanderons comment nous avons osé chanter alors que sobres nous en sommes parfaitement incapables."

" Ça a l'air sympa," dit Draco d'un ton sardonique. " Ça ressemble un peu aux fêtes que nous avions à Poudlard dans nos maisons respectives, hein?"

" Exactement. Mais en plus bruyant et avec beaucoup plus d'alcool."

" Compris. Mais si on y va, tu as vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements. J'ose même pas imaginer dans quelles tenues tu as pu sortir avant que je n'arrive," dit Draco, avec un petit sourire suffisant collé au visage.

" Tu veux juste que je m'achète des vêtements pour pouvoir garder ceux que tu m'empruntes, pas vrai?"

" S'il te plaît. Je porte ces choses uniquement par nécessité," répliqua Draco immédiatement.

" Parfait, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi faire du shopping pour te trouver d'autres vêtements aussi," conclut Harry. Draco grogna quand il réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par le brun.

" Bien," dit Draco les dents serrées. " Nous irons faire les magasins. Mais je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer ça."

* * *

Ah la fine équipe de chieurs... Allez, bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! 


	13. Teasing the Dragon part 2

¤ mode Pretty Woman on ¤ Bon ben les morphales, je ne vous retiens pas... en route pour Rodeo Drive euh Oxford Street, ma poule !!!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr. 

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Teasing the Dragon partie 2**

O

O

Harry avait cours et devait travailler à la librairie donc il fut absent une bonne partie de la semaine. Draco était plus ou moins content de rester cloîtré; il passa l'intégralité de son temps libre entre la cuisine, la lecture et devenir fou.

Et c'était entièrement de la faute de Harry s'il devenait dément. Oh, bien sûr il ne le faisait pas volontairement, mais Draco n'y croyait pas du tout, le brun aurait voulu le faire exprès qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Un effleurement par ci, un petit sourire par là – n'importe quoi pour faire accélérer le rythme cardiaque du blond, et mettre davantage ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau. Draco se demanda si Harry était seulement conscient ou au moins en partie de ce qu'il faisait. Savait-il que, chaque matin, il enfilait les habits que Draco avait portés la veille? Harry ne s'était-il jamais demandé pourquoi ses habits étaient froissés et qu'ils sentaient l'odeur de Draco ? Si au moins il le faisait délibérément... Mais comment une personne pouvait faire de telles choses sans s'en apercevoir?

Les contacts étaient le pire de tout. La manière dont la main de Harry frôlait la sienne, apparemment par accident, sa paume chaude fantomatique qui éveillait de petits picotements sous sa peau, cette sensation était si légère mais si dérangeante qu'elle aurait fait hurler Draco. Il y avait aussi cette façon dont Harry se réajustait sur le canapé quand ils regardaient la télévision, son corps ne touchait jamais celui du Serpentard en fait mais il était tellement proche que la chaleur du Gryffondor infiltrait son corps devenant subitement froid. Et il y avait cette fois aussi où Harry avait dégagé les cheveux de son regard gris, les mettant derrière ses oreilles, avec une telle douceur, que le Serpentard avait souhaité pouvoir fermer ses yeux et vivre ce moment pour l'éternité. Mais ces rapprochements étaient si éphémères et si irréguliers qu'ils auraient pu être accidentels. Draco pria avec ferveur qu'ils ne le soient pas.

Ce matin là fut le pire de tous, et la raison de son humeur massacrante. Il avait préparé le petit déjeuner comme d'habitude, versant depuis une poêle de petits pancakes au chocolat (une recette pour la plèbe pensait Draco, mais le Gryffondor semblait aimer tout ce qui contenait du chocolat), quand un Harry tout pourri et baillant fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Ayant très bien cerné sa routine sans trop de difficulté (Harry était vraiment trop prévisible), il savait que le brun se dirigerait tout droit sur la cafetière. La pièce n'était pas bien grande et Harry devrait le frôler pour atteindre la machine. Néanmoins, il n'était vraiment pas obligé de poser ses mains sur les hanches du blond alors qu'il glissait derrière. Pendant une nanoseconde, tout le corps de Harry frotta contre son dos, la chaleur des mains lui brûlant les hanches, un peu de son souffle lui irradiant la nuque. La spatule échappa nerveusement des doigts de Draco, accompagnée d'un juron involontaire sorti de la bouche de l'aristocrate. Et Harry eut l'audace de demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

" Oui, Harry, quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as joué avec mes nerfs toute la semaine, promettant des choses qui ne viennent pas. Je veux plus de baisers si tu veux mon avis. Je suis peut-être un novice en la matière, mais je suis définitivement convaincu d'une sévère pénurie de baisers," déclara Draco avec éloquence face à l'appartement vide. Il rit de lui-même puis se renfrogna, et sourit dangereusement avant de retourner à son état ronchon. Harry Potter le rendait fou, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Ce fut l'après-midi du vendredi précédant leur soirée qu'ils eurent finalement l'occasion de faire les magasins. Draco attendait plus ou moins patiemment Harry dans l'appartement, le temps que ce dernier rentre des cours et passe le chercher. Le blond était vêtu d'un manteau chaud et de ses chaussures éraflées, ses mitaines rouges parant de nouveau des mains. Il ne faisait pas très froid, mais il ne se sentait pas de sortir sans elles. Harry arriva et Draco prit une grande inspiration et franchit la porte de l'appartement.

" Ça va?"

" Je vais bien," cracha Draco avec colère. " Arrête de me faire penser à ça sans arrêt, okay ? Laisse moi gérer ça tout seul."

Harry se garda de répondre sur la défensive et lui répondit d'un ton neutre, "Nous devons passer à la librairie d'abord. Je dois aller chercher mon chèque une fois de plus."

Ils arrivèrent dans une échoppe silencieuse, où seuls monsieur et madame Cooper étaient présents. Monsieur Cooper était un homme petit, avec une légère calvitie, des lunettes et un sourire aussi grand que celui de sa femme.

" Harry, mon garçon. C'est si bon de te voir par un si bel après-midi. Et ce doit être Draco, ton nouvel 'ami', celui dont n'arrête pas de me parler ma Dame. Enchanté de te connaître jeune homme. Je suis monsieur Cooper, mais tout le monde m'appelle Coop, tu pourras en faire autant, hein ?"

" Personne ne l'appelle Coop, mais il pense que ça pourrait lui faire un bon surnom," badina madame Cooper. Monsieur Cooper tenta de regarder sa femme d'un air mauvais mais il était visiblement trop amoureux d'elle pour être efficace.

" J'ai ton salaire, Harry. Tu vois? Je peux être organisée de temps en temps," dit la libraire. " Et comment vont les choses pour toi, Draco? J'espère que Harry prend davantage soin de toi depuis la dernière fois ?"

Draco sourit, " Oh oui. Nous sortons demain soir d'ailleurs, et j'ai simplement recommandé à Harry de se trouver de nouveaux vêtements."

" Félicitations! J'essaie de traîner sans succès mon mari dans les magasins, il refuse farouchement."

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte?" interpella monsieur Cooper.

" Les hommes," dit madame Cooper en secouant la tête. Draco lui jeta un regard compatissant pendant que Harry roulait des yeux.

" Voudriez-vous venir avec nous madame Cooper? Draco a besoin de nouveaux vêtement également, et étant donné qu'il ne peut pas s'appuyer sur mon opinion…" demanda Harry, ignorant le regard de Draco sur lui. Le brun savait que si madame Cooper venait, Draco devrait garder son personnage tout le temps au risque de gâcher la supercherie.

" Oooh, j'adorerais ça! Je vais chercher mon manteau! Enfin, si ça te convient bien-sûr mon coeur?"

" Vas-y. Que le grand Cric me croque si jamais je me mettais entre toi et une excursion shopping," dit monsieur Cooper. Il se tourna vers Harry et grimaça, " Tu la renverras chez elle dans quelques jours, quand l'expédition sera terminée?"

" Nous essaierons," rétorqua Draco. Il s'avança vers madame Cooper et lui offrit son bras galamment. " Mais on ne sait jamais avec moi. Quand je commence à dépenser de l'argent, c'est difficile pour moi de m'arrêter," Draco plissa ses yeux en direction de Harry qui déglutit bruyamment. Il savait ce que ce regard voulait dire ; il signifiait qu'il devrait débourser beaucoup pour que Draco garde le silence. En fait, il s'attendait à ce que Draco tourne cette affaire à son avantage. Harry aurait du être plus en colère mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, Draco avait l'air détendu. Harry se décida à sourire, et laissa aller ses réflexions.

Madame Cooper connaissait parfaitement son sujet (les magasins pour hommes) si bien que c'est elle qui mena l'escouade, tirant Draco par le bras, Harry suivant dans leur sillage.

" Nan, ça ne ressemble à rien. La coupe ne va pas du tout," dit Draco. Il siégeait juste à la sortie des cabines d'essayage. Madame Cooper s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté. Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs paquets, dont la plupart étaient pour Draco.

" Je suis d'accord. Je pense qu'il devrait essayer le pantalon noir une taille en dessous au moins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'obstine à porter des vêtements visiblement trop grands pour lui," dit madame Cooper. Harry avait depuis longtemps rendu les armes et ne tentait plus de donner son opinion. Tous les deux l'ignoraient de toute façon.

" Et voilà," dit Draco, tendant le nouveau pantalon à Harry. Ce dernier le passa rapidement, tout en tachant de paraître insensible face à leur regard inquisiteur.

" Ça ne va toujours pas. Peut-être que nous devrions essayer le magasin d'à côté, je pense avoir vu des articles la semaine dernière qui pourraient très bien lui convenir," dit avidement madame Cooper. Draco acquiesça, et Harry soupira et retourna mettre ses vêtements. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ce qui devait être le centième magasin de la journée (en fait il devait s'agir du douzième, mais Harry pensait que l'exagération était de mise) Harry se dit qu'il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça. En plus, il avait hérité de la corvée de sacs ; une toux bien placée de Draco avait épargné le blond de participer à cette tache.

" Pourquoi doit-on continuer à chercher? J'ai trouvé quelques habits, et Draco était finalement le seul à n'avoir rien à se mettre. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, comment a-t-il fait pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin aussi rapidement?"

" Parce que, mon chéri, certaines personnes ont ce feeling leur permettant de savoir ce qui leur va ou non," dit madame Cooper le sourire aux lèvres. " Quant tu dois aider quelqu'un, ça peut prendre un peu plus de temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'avons pas fini de nous battre... euh, de faire les boutiques."

" Donc Draco était plus rapide parce qu'avant tout il a du goût?" demanda un Harry dépité. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire accélérer cette sortie : il avait un sens de la mode absolument déplorable.

" Oui, il y a de ça," dit Draco. " Mais il y a aussi le fait que je sois beau dans n'importe quoi."

Madame Cooper gloussa et Harry leva encore les yeux au ciel. Le brun supposa que ce fut une bonne chose que ses compagnons de fortune passent un aussi agréable moment, et les crises de Draco lui semblèrent remonter à des siècles. Mais en fait, ils étaient si guillerets (grâce à la personnalité de madame Cooper et au rôle du petit ami plus que parfait de Draco) que ça commençait à porter sur les nerfs du Griffy.

Le magasin suivant écouta la prière de Harry, puisque tous les vêtements que ce dernier essayait ne lui allèrent pas que bien : ils avaient l'approbation de ses deux critiques ! Ceci dit, il aurait très bien pu faire sans les allusions salaces et les commentaires déplacés de Draco, mais madame Cooper ne cessait de l'encourager en riant aux larmes à ses descriptions explicites.

Après être passés à la caisse, madame Cooper suggéra que les deux tourtereaux passent chez le coiffeur. Elle les orienta vers un salon spécifique, tout en suggérant à grand renfort de sourcil que Harry devrait garder un œil sur son petit copain. Ce qui se confirma puisque l'un des coiffeurs était visiblement gay et visiblement attiré par les blonds.

La coupe de Harry fut rafraîchie rapidement, tandis que Draco fut le sujet d'une longue discussion sur la qualité et la texture incroyables de ses cheveux. Draco était plus qu'embarrassé par les attentions pas très subtiles d'Alfredo, le fameux coiffeur. Quand le ciseau argenté fit finalement son apparition, Draco ferma les yeux et espéra le mieux.

" Tu es très beau, mon Amour," dit Harry aussi clairement que fort. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrèrent grand sous la stupeur quand il sentit des lèvres douces s'écraser sur sa joue.

" Mer..Merci," bégaya Draco, se demandant quand il avait bien pu s'assoupir et commencer à rêver. Reportant son regard dans le miroir il aperçut Alfredo. Ce dernier faisait la moue, madame Cooper lui tapotait l'épaule gentiment et Harry se pencha à nouveau et susurra à l'oreille du blond.

" Je crois qu'Alfredo n'est pas encore totalement convaincu que nous sommes ensemble. Je suppose bien-sûr que tu n'es pas intéressé par un rendez-vous avec Super Alfredo?"

" Pas vraiment non," dit Draco avec un rictus. " Tu sais, avoir un super héros comme petit ami a ses avantages."

Harry rougit imperceptiblement et se retourna, laissant Draco soupirer de décontenancement. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'une opportunité se présentait pour que les choses bougent entre eux, Harry reculait. Ça n'avait aucun sens, surtout depuis que Draco était convaincu que le binoclard faisait tout pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Mais alors, de quoi Harry avait-il peur ? Et de quelle façon Draco allait-il le faire changer d'avis.

Après l'épisode cheveux, Draco et Harry raccompagnèrent madame Cooper à la librairie, et rentrèrent avec leurs achats. Draco était en train de suspendre ses affaires dans une armoire de la chambre quand il tomba sur la cape qu'il portait à son arrivée à Londres. Cela lui semblait remonter à des lustres. Il frissonna lorsque de mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il enfouit la cape dans le coin le plus inaccessible et le plus noir du placard. Il suspendit de même les vêtements de Harry et quand il eut fini il prit un peu de recul pour admirer son travail. Il était ravi de ce rayonnage soigneusement ordonné où ses affaires pendaient à côté de celle du Gryffondor, comme si elles avaient toujours été là.

* * *

¤ mode Pretty Woman off ¤ 


	14. Interlude Moisi

Bon aller, une petite note désagréable de début de semaine... Et oui, ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite...

o

Avec mon capes qui arrive incessamment sous peu, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me pencher sérieusement sur cet exercice de traduction et vu que je n'ai pas envie de rendre une copie de tâchon, et de vous faire lambiner (comme je le fais depuis la semaine dernière) je vais devoir mettre en stand by WTTRW jusqu'aux 10 et 11 mars (les fameuses dates fatidiques...).

o

Donc je vous donne rdv le 17 mars pour la reprise des hostilités en espérant que vous ne soyez pas tous morts ou, pire, partis.

o

¤ petit air de violon ¤

Avec tout mon amour et mon affection,

passionnément votre,

Madame Pompon.

¤ petit air de violon off ¤

o

Maintenant vous pouvez pleurer...


	15. Teasing the Dragon part 3

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour votre soutien et merci pour votre patience. Désolée pour le retard (j'étais trop heureuse de faire un break). Et merci à Pampam pour sa beta-lecture avisée comme toujours. Un chapitre un poil plus long que d'habitude pour le plaisir des yeux et de nos papilles. Je suis aussi désolée pour Calim de briser son rêve esthétique pour cette fic : il y a de l'oeil émeraude, du t-shirt moulant et de la musculature fine. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que je m'implique vraiment dans cette trad, mais ici je trouve ça définitivement hot saucisse... Je vous laisse seules juges...

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

**Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Teasing the Dragon partie 3**

O

O

Harry travailla quasiment toute la journée du samedi mais il fut à la maison pour dîner. Après manger, Harry piqua un petit somme sur le canapé pendant que Draco finissait son dernier livre dans un des confortables fauteuils. Du moins, le plan initial était de lire, mais bien-sûr, son esprit – le traître – lui fit regarder longuement le jeune homme désirable étendu devant lui. Et au diable le fait que l'homme ne fut pas aussi fascinant lorsqu'il était dans les vapes. Harry frissonnait imperceptiblement, ses membres s'agitant crescendo de tics nerveux. Avant que ça n'empire, Draco le réveilla d'une secousse.

"J'ai pensé que tu aimerais prendre une douche avant que tes amis n'arrivent," dit Draco. Harry se frotta les yeux et s'étira.

"Ouuuuais, merci je vais y aller," répondit Harry. Sa tenue de soirée avait été sortie pour lui – Draco ne voulait courir le risque d'une fausse note du brun, même s'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les vêtements que Madame Cooper et lui avaient choisis jurent en les combinant. Connaissant l'énergumène à lunettes, il aurait probablement trouvé le moyen d'y arriver. Harry prit ses habits propres avec lui dans la salle de bain, et Draco profita d'avoir la chambre à lui seul pour se changer à son tour.

Le Serpentard se tenait devant le miroir, observant ses cheveux déjà parfaits. Il ne pouvait dire qu'une chose au sujet d'Alfredo : ce type savait s'y prendre pour couper les cheveux. Il avait dû fixer son reflet plus longtemps que prévu puisqu'il était toujours devant la psyché quand un Harry prêt à partir revint dans la pièce. Draco voyait avait le reflet de Harry dans le miroir donc il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour l'observer. Pantalon noir prêt du corps et t-shirt d'un vert presque noir du même acabit qui mettait en valeur la musculature légère de ses bras et de son buste. Ses cheveux bouclaient imperceptiblement, leur noirceur ombrant son visage pâle, rendant ses yeux verts plus brillants encore. A la différence des autres fois où Draco avait vu Harry sans lunettes, cette fois-ci ses yeux ne semblaient pas dans le vague et son regard semblait perçant même à travers la distance du miroir.

Harry répondit à la question silencieuse de Draco, "Je porte des verres de contact. J'aime pas trop les porter, ça me donne l'impression d'être... nu, exposé, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux pour ce soir."

Draco pouvait comprendre les craintes de Harry : avec ses lentilles, son visage semblait totalement ouvert, à la limite de la vulnérabilité. Ses yeux émeraudes flashaient malgré la lumière tamisée, l'émotion à l'état brut s'y lisant sans effort. C'était le visage de Harry qui, combiné avec ses nouveaux vêtements moulés sur son joli petit corps, le rendait à ce moment précis impossiblement magnifique. Draco retint un grognement et murmura dans sa barbe inexistante à la place.

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Harry. Il cherchait clairement un signe d'approbation donc Draco se détourna du reflet pour faire face à l'original. Il n'embellit à ses yeux que davantage.

"Je disais que tu n'étais pas supposé avoir autant d'allure," répondit Draco, ennuyé de son manque de contrôle.

"Ouais, désolé," dit sarcastiquement Harry.

"Tu peux l'être," dit Draco, se retournant vers la sécurité que lui procurait le miroir.

"Et pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas que je sois aussi bien sapé ?"

Si Draco n'avait pas été aussi soucieux d'abîmer sa coiffure, il se serait tapé la tête contre les murs. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il devait retrouver son apparence habituelle et 'banale' pour que son rythme cardiaque puisse avoir la moindre chance de retrouver sa cadence de croisière. Il voulait secouer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que s'il sortait vêtu ainsi, toutes les têtes se retourneraient sur son passage. Il voulait se ruer sur le brun, lui faire un joli collier de ses mains, et l'étrangler, car Harry le charriait encore n'est-ce pas, le titillant, lui faisant mal exprès. Comment Harry pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ?

Harry se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Sans ses cheveux dans les yeux, sans ses lunettes ni ses vêtement flottants, il se sentait plus que vulnérable. Son incapacité à déchiffrer l'attitude de Draco le rendait plus fébrile encore. Se sentait-il obligé de porter en permanence cet air calme et impassible?

Draco était vêtu d'un pantalon en nylon gris, la ceinture du vêtement reposant bas sur ses hanches minces – soit par un effet de design soit parce qu'il était encore trop maigre, mais Harry supposa que le blond savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Une chemise à manches longues, d'une couleur d'ardoise humide, d'une texture quasi-métallique, drapait délicatement son corps à l'ossature fine, et laissait entrevoir au niveau de l'encolure le sommet de ses clavicules d'une manière tout à fait sexy. Comme tout au sujet de Draco, depuis son port altier à la délicate courbure de son cou, en passant par la perfection de sa peau diaphane et de ses yeux gris, l'effet était aussi subtil que dévastateur. Harry sentit sa bouche se dessécher.

Il regarda d'une attention non feinte Draco se détacher du miroir et s'approcher avec une grâce plus proche du flottement que de la marche. Harry était conscient d'avoir arrêté de respirer à un moment donné, mais cela ne lui semblait plus si important que cela. Draco l'atteignit, ses yeux concentrés sur sa cible, tandis que les yeux du brun s'écarquillaient. Le blond brossa une poussière invisible de l'épaule du brun.

"Une peluche," souffla Draco.

"Oh," répondit l'autre stupidement.

A ce moment là, la sonnette d'entrée résonna, les prenant tous les deux par surprise. Harry s'échappa d'un bond de l'emprise de Draco et se précipita vers l'interphone. Il pressa un bouton et dit à ses amis qu'ils descendaient. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Draco avait déjà mis son manteau et ses chaussures et tendait sa veste à Harry.

"Bon, voilà, je suppose qu'on est prêts ?"

"Certains plus que d'autres,"murmura Draco.

Juste à l'entrée du bâtiment se tenaient les amis de Harry. Tim était appuyé contre le coffre d'une voiture rouge à moitié rouillée; un homme plutôt carré aux traits francs et graves. Il leva les yeux avec peu d'intérêt vers Harry et Draco alors qu'ils approchaient. Au contraire de Tim, Mike était petit, plein d'entrain et s'empressa de donner l'accolade à Harry.

"Harry! Dis-moi que tu aimes ma coupe. Regarde, j'avais fait des pics et Tim m'a dit que je ressemblais à un imbécile, alors je les mouillés pour les aplatir, et puis je me suis souvenu que je n'écoutais jamais cet abruti, donc je les ai redressés, et puis finalement je trouvais que ça faisait un peu trop alors j'étais parti pour les enlever de nouveau mais Tim a dit que nous devions partir sinon nous allions être en retard..."

Harry l'interrompit. Le seul moyen d'en placer une avec Mike, c'était de lui couper la chique. "Vas-y, laisse-moi jeter un oeil." Harry porta sa main au menton tout en observant Mike en tournant autour de lui d'un air méditatif et concerné. Incapable de soutenir la moue de chat potté de Mike, il arrêta là sa pseudo revue. "Tu es époustouflant, Tim ne sait pas de quoi il parle."

Mike se tourna triomphalement pour interpeller Tim, "Tu vois? Je t'avais dit qu'il aimerait."

"Absolument merveilleux. Et si tu nous présentais maintenant, Harry?"

"Oh, oui, désolé," répondit Harry, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture. "Je vous présente Draco, et Draco, voilà mes amis, Tim et Mike."

"Enchanté," répondit prudemment Draco, se rapprochant inconsciemment plus près de Harry.

"J'imagine que tu es la raison pour laquelle Harry a une allure si délectable ce soir," dit Mike. C'était exactement le genre de réactions que Draco craignait, et il se sentit tout à coup mû par la pulsion de lui prendre la main pour leur dire à tous que Harry était pris. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore le cas. Pour l'instant.

Tim roula des yeux, "Merveilleux, maintenant tu fais du rentre dedans à tes propres amis. T'as vraiment honte de rien ?"

"Apparemment pas. Je suis toujours ton rencard, n'est-ce pas?" dit Mike effrontement.

"Hey, les gars, je vous ai fait jurer de vous tenir à carreau, pour ne pas effrayer Draco outre mesure. Bon maintenant on y va ou quoi? C'est que ça caille ici," dit Harry.

"Ah, Harry. Comme toujours, la voix de la raison. J'espère que tu es plus intéressant Draco," rétorqua Mike. Harry secoua la tête d'amusement.

Ils s'entassèrent dans la voiture et l'essentiel de la conversation fut prise par la recherche du club sans se perdre dans le noir et dans les rues tortueuses de Londres. Draco décréta qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas les voyages en voiture, tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fermement clos après un virage négocié à une vitesse peu convenable. Il était plus qu'heureux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

"C'est l'un de nos endroits favoris," raconta Mike, alors qu'ils patientaient à l'entrée pendant que Tim garait la voiture. "Suffisamment proche de l'université pour drainer quelques étudiants, beaucoup de gens, des prix raisonnables, de la musique forte et joyeuse, et une atmosphère 'amicale'".

"Amicale?" s'enquit Draco.

"Il veut dire qu'il ne se fera pas taper dessus pour avoir embrassé son petit copain ici," répondit Harry.

Tim arriva et ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour entrer dans le club. Des faisceaux lumineux balayaient la salle depuis le plafond et une machine crachait à intervalles réguliers des fumigènes qui se mélangeaient à l'air déjà étouffant, et partout où Draco regardait, il y avait encore plus de gens. Dépassé par son environnement, la panique le submergea. Ce furent les gens qui se pressaient contre lui qui finirent d'envoyer son assurance valser, et quand il sentit une main enserrer son bras, il se débattit, laissant échapper un petit cri qui fut fort heureusement étouffé par les pulsations de la musique.

"Je te tiens, c'est bon. Désolé, j'y ai pas pensé, » dit Harry, inquiet et soucieux. Draco secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre que les excuses n'étaient pas nécessaires.

"Juste trop de gens et trop bruit, trop rapidement. Ça va aller," assura Draco. Harry pressa gentiment la main plus petite de Draco dans la sienne tandis qu'il le guidait vers la table que Tim leur avait dégotée un peu plus loin. Mike alla déposer leurs manteaux au vestiaire, et Draco s'assit avec gratitude dans l'abri que lui procurait le siège situé dans le coin. Harry paraissait toujours inquiet et le blond se força à sourire. "Ecoute, on est là pour passer du bon temps. Laisse-moi juste me mettre vraiment minable. Ça marche ?"

"Si t'es sûr de ton coup…"

"Harry, le monsieur a dit qu'il voulait se saouler. Il est de notre devoir qu'il y parvienne," argua Mike, captant la fin de leur conversation tandis qu'il revenait du bar avec leurs boissons. "Buvons mes amis, c'est 'happy-hour' pendant encore un quart d'heure. Ca va être bondé après "

Draco pâlit à la perspective de plus de gens dans ce petit espace, mais il était aussi déterminé à prouver qu'il ne se laissait pas intimider si facilement. Il s'accrocha à sa pinte comme si elle était la réponse à tous ses problèmes, ce qui était en fait le cas pour cette nuit.

Draco gloussa sans retenue à une autre blague incroyablement grossière et sans goût de Mike, et donc terriblement drôle. Tim traçait des motifs sur la table, avec l'eau provenant de la condensation des bouteilles qui en encombraient la surface, pendant qu'il regardait son petit ami avec un mélange d'amusement et d'adoration. Harry souriait discrètement, ses yeux clignant doucement; il était heureux du tour que prenait la soirée. Ses amis se tenaient là, Draco avait atteint le stade où l'alcool le rendait suffisamment joyeux pour lui ôter toute inhibition ou sentiment d'insécurité, et la musique commençait à devenir bonne. Son état de bien-être était sans doute un peu aidé par sa propre ébriété.

"Draco, on danse maintenant," dit Mike, se levant de manière si soudaine qu'il faillit gicler la table. Harry sortit de sa léthargie pour protester au nom du blond, mais Draco fut plus rapide.

"Non merci, à moins que... Harry? Tu veux ?"

A sa grande surprise, les trois hommes autour de la table éclatèrent de rire. Mike se roulait quasiment par terre les mains sur l'estomac. Quand il fut suffisament remis, il lança,

"Tu veux que Harry danse? Tu a des tendances masochistes ou bien?"

"Oh ça va, j'admets que je ne suis pas un génie, mais je suis pas aussi mauvais quand même," se défendit le brun. Mike se remit à rire et Tim arqua un sourcil. "Je le suis?"

"Oui, tu l'es. Et en tant qu'amis nous ne pouvons te permettre de te laisser t'humilier de la sorte – enfin sauf quand nous sommes associés à ladite humiliation," expliqua Tim. Ce fut la phrase la plus longue que prononça Tim de la nuit. Peut-être parce que c'était encore le seul qui était encore sobre.

"Allez Draco. Laissons derrière nous ces pieds plats où ils pourront nous observer et être envieux. S'il te plaît?" Mike était en train de pleurnicher maintenant, et pour le plus grand étonnement de Harry, Draco capitula. Visiblement, le blond était plus saoul qu'il ne le pensait.

En fait, Draco pensait que peut-être si Harry buvait encore un peu, il pourrait justement le manipuler pour danser avec lui. Et s'il parvenait à lui faire commettre un tel crime en public, ce serait un grand pas pour eux dans la bonne direction. C'était le plan qu'avait finalement conçu le Serpentard à un moment de la soirée, après s'être senti un peu plus à l'aise dans cet environnement. C'était un plan astucieux dont Draco était immensément fier, tant il fallait être retors, intelligent et manipulateur pour le mener à bien. Figurez-vous : ils pensaient tous qu'il était grisé par l'alcool. Un rictus se ficha sur son visage.

"D'accord, Mike. Seulement si ça ne dérange pas Tim?"

"Allez, amusez-vous," répondit Tim, visiblement soulagé de ne pas mettre un pied sur la piste. Harry se leva pour permettre à Draco de passer, et décida d'aller se chercher un autre verre. Quand il revint à la table, Tim était absorbé dans sa contemplation des danseurs, en particulier dans celle de Mike et Draco. Il n'était pas le seul, et ce n'était pas seulement parce que c'était deux hommes ensemble que cette vision était captivante.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas te laisser danser," marmonna Tim, et Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Les mouvements de Draco auraient fait passer toute médiocre tentative de Harry comme grotesque en comparaison. Sa gestuelle était si fluide et naturelle que le blond semblait être fait pour être regardé. Peut-être était-ce le cas, tout du moins pour Harry qui ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Il paraissait fait d'argent et d'ombre, de séduction et de sensualité. Harry voulait fermer les yeux, tant les sensations le submergeaient, mais son corps le trahit, ne souhaitant pas se priver de sa nouvelle source d'énergie, de cet aphrodisiaque revitalisant son âme.

Un slow débuta et Mike et Draco retournèrent à leur table.

"Assez saoul pour risquer le coup Harry?" demanda Draco. Ledit Harry résistait, son cerveau lui donnant des milliers d'excuses. Il était tenté de dire à Draco qu'importe à quel point Mike et lui avait de l'allure ensemble, les hommes ne devaient pas danser et surtout pas ensemble. En plus c'était un slow, et les gens maintenant étaient intéressés par Draco. S'ils sortaient ensemble, tout le monde les observerait et ils devraient être encore plus proche l'un de l'autre…

"Okay," dit Harry. A l'instant où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Harry les regretta mais c'était trop tard. Draco lui tenait la main, d'une façon assez semblable à celle où ils étaient entrés dans le club bien que cette fois les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Draco qui guidait maintenant Harry; Draco qui n'avait plus cure du regard des gens.

Visiblement, le blond se remémora le même moment puisque, quand ils arrivèrent sous les projecteurs multicolores, Draco fit écho aux mots du brun: "c'est bon, je te tiens."

Harry se tenait là, bizarrement, ses yeux conscients de la foule qui les entourait, se sentant observé.

"Nom d'une pipe, Potter. Ce n'est pas une marche funèbre. Regarde, tu mets tes mains ici et tu me laisses faire le reste," dit Draco, exaspéré bien que charmé par le côté timoré du brun. Le blond plaça les mains de son cavalier sur ses hanches et glissa ses bras sur les épaules de Harry. Le Gryffondor était aussi raide qu'un piquet, traînant des pieds tout en regardant autour de lui anxieusement. Draco soupira.

"Détends-toi, Harry. Ça va, tout va bien."

Draco rapprocha Harry de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent sentir la chaleur de celui de l'autre.

"Ferme tes yeux, Harry," murmura Draco, et Harry lui obéit. Très lentement, Draco amena la tête du brun sur son épaule. La tension dans le corps de son partenaire se dissipa, les muscles tendus de son cou et de ses épaules semblant fondre sous la caresse des doigts de l'autre. Le blond continua son manège en descendant ses paumes le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis en remontant jusqu'à la nuque où il passait délicatement la main dans les mèches noires.

Draco le sentit. Ce moment où Harry abandonna tout contrôle, toute pensée, se donnant entièrement à sa protection. Cela le stupéfia pendant un moment : ce sentiment de tendresse quand Harry vint se musser sous son menton et la façon dont son corps s'appuya de tout son poids et sa chaleur, pressé contre celui de Draco dans le plus total abandon. Draco raffermit sa prise. Ils étaient maintenant complètement enlacés, leurs jambes emmêlées, et quelque part la musique n'avait plus d'importance, pas plus que la foule qui les entourait. Quand Harry soupira, Draco sentit son souffle lui parcourir la peau, le faisant de nouveau resserrer son étreinte. Il aurait aimé fermer ses yeux de la même façon que Harry et savourer chaque contact, mais il se sentait une responsabilité envers le brun. Sa poigne se durcit encore face à tous les regards dont ils étaient la cible même si c'était des regards approbatifs ou parce que bizarrement il était pour la première fois le protecteur. Etait-ce ce dont Harry avait le plus besoin ? Que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui pour changer ? Parce qu'à cet instant Draco se sentit capable de le faire; mieux encore, il souhaitait être la personne sur laquelle Harry s'appuierait. C'était un étrange paradoxe que de donner de la force et de se sentir encore plus fort après ça.

"Tu sais ce que nous disions à propos du fait que Draco était plutôt arrogant en ignorant notre conseil au sujet d'une danse avec Harry ?" demanda Tim à Mike. Mike s'endormait à moitié dans sa chaise, s'appuyant lourdement contre Tim qui entourait ses plus frêles épaules d'un bras solide.

"Ouais," répondit Mike.

"Tu te souviens comment nous avions prédit qu'il regretterait d'être allé sur la piste avec le Roi-des-Empotés ?"

"Ouais," dit Mike en baillant sans discrétion.

"Je pense que nous lui devons des excuses," finit Tim d'un geste. Mike leva les yeux et malgré son état comateux, il se redressa d'un coup et hoqueta.

"Harry danse...," observa Mike. "...bien."

"Tu sais ce que je pense Mike ?"

"Illumine-moi."

"Je pense que Harry a rencontré le bon. Si Draco a déjà pu aller jusque-là avec lui, il serait bien capable d'aller plus loin encore."

"Notre petit Harry à l'air vraiment heureux," dit Mike en se pelotonnant contre Tim, ses yeux brillant de tendresse envers le couple. "C'est génial, hein ?"

"Espérons que Harry ne trouve pas le moyen de tout fiche par terre."

La musique s'arrêta et recommença encore, mais le couple au milieu de tout ça l'ignora. Harry ajusta sa prise autour de la taille de Draco, dégageant accidentellement la chemise dans son action. Les doigts du brun restèrent tranquillement sur la peau exposée, faisant croire à Draco qu'il allait se consumer jusqu'à la moelle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Ses propres doigts s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la chevelure brune. Draco crut entendre Harry gémir faiblement, et il commença à murmurer et fredonner des paroles sans queue ni tête à l'oreille du brun. Quand Harry frissonna, il le serra plus fort encore. Ce fut une danse comme aucune autre; de celle qui n'avait rien à voir avec les pas, mais qui anticipait sur ce dont l'autre avait besoin. A cet instant précis, Draco avait besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un et Harry… Harry avait besoin de savoir que tout allait bien pour être soutenu à son tour.

* * *

Voilà… c'était mignon, hein (toujours là Calim?). Pour répondre oui, taper sur go… Pour répondre non, ben le chemin reste le même.


	16. Ugly the Cousin part 1

Je voulais vous remercier , ô bienveillants lecteurs, pour vos attentions charmantes et vos marques d'affection... Madame Pompon est très contente d'être aimée, c'est bon pour le moral (c'est bon bon...). J'ai promis à certaines de l'étincelle et du sentiment. Je ne vous fais pas davantage attendre.

* * *

** Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

** Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophones, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ugly the Cousin 1ère partie **

O

O

Quand Harry et lui commencèrent à danser, le rythme sous-jacent de la musique était parfaitement synchrone avec les battements de cœur de Draco. Cependant, le tempo avait dû se modifier à un moment donné puisque son cœur battait maintenant plus vite que n'importe quelle musique existante. Une intensité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu le fit trembler, et il agrippa Harry encore plus fort, tant et si bien qu'il pouvait sentir les poumons de l'autre se gonfler d'air.

Draco mouilla ses lèvres. Dans sa tête, il avait créé une multitude de scénarios sur le premier baiser qu'il donnerait à Harry. Il les voyait sur une plage, l'air iodé flottant depuis les vagues se brisant sur le rivage, le soleil les baignant et les réchauffant de sa lumière, le sable chaud et fin sous leurs paumes et la plante de leurs pieds. Il voyait Harry lui sourire joyeusement, et se voyait lui-même s'étendre pour capturer ce sourire éphémère de sa bouche.

Draco dégagea sa tête, sa joue frottant contre celle de Harry douce et fraîchement rasée. Il les imagina dans une autre situation aussi fantasque. Ils étaient assis côte-à-côte sur un vieux banc de pierre dans la fraîcheur de l'aube, la rosée lourde leur apportant l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et le parfum capiteux des fleurs. Un léger brouillard se faufilait parmi le feuillage luxuriant et s'enroulait autour de leurs pieds, seulement pour dissiper les premiers rayons roses du soleil levant. Les yeux de Harry semblaient solennels, du même vert qui les faisait se confondre avec le paysage, et Draco n'était pas certain que le brun fut réel, ou que ce fut un tour de passe-passe d'ombres et de lumières. Le baiser fut aussi délicat que la brume qui les enveloppait.

Draco reprit fermement la conduite du couple en les faisant biaiser à travers la piste de danse pour les mener vers un coin perdu dans l'ombre. Il s'imagina un autre premier baiser idyllique. Ils descendaient une rue déserte à la lumière du crépuscule. Une pluie légère se mit à tomber, humidifiant leurs vêtements, leurs cheveux, leur peau, donnant à tout un renouveau et une brillance sur son passage. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent ; leur aura tamisée, flottant dans une obscurité profonde, se réfléchissait dans les flaques d'eau, les faisant scintiller comme des centaines de diamant. Draco porta la main au visage de Harry pour lui retirer ses lunettes embuées, et regarda dans ses yeux qui avaient pris la couleur dorée de l'éclairage. La vue était si éblouissante qu'elle l'aveugla momentanément. Quand ils en vinrent au baiser, le contraste entre la fraîcheur de l'eau de pluie et la chaleur de leurs bouches finit de mettre tous ses sens hors-service.

Le souffle de Draco venait par courtes inspirations, dans le but de se calmer et de ne pas précipiter les choses. C'était comme les autres idées qu'il avait au sujet d'embrasser Harry, il n'y avait aucun plan élaboré, il n'y avait que la passion aussi brûlante, que de la lave en fusion, et un baiser plus vrai et chaud que n'importe quelle flamme.

Il devait embrasser Harry maintenant. Dans tous ses fantasmes, ils étaient toujours seuls et dans un endroit spécial. Malheureusement, tous ces plans nécessitaient du temps pour être mis en œuvre, et le temps était quelque chose dont il ne disposait pas. Il devait embrasser Harry. Il s'adapterait aux circonstances – un club bruyant avec des gens qui l'étaient tout autant – même s'il aurait préféré quelque chose de parfait, d'irréel, de complètement et définitivement inoubliable. Il devait embrasser Harry. Il avait besoin d'embrasser Harry ou quelque chose au plus profond de son être serait perdu. Il devait embrasser Harry. Et c'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans le coin le plus intime que leur permettait ce club, et pourquoi Draco repoussait la tête du brun de son épaule, lui tenait le menton de ses longs doigts. Parce qu'il devait embrasser Harry.

Les yeux du bésiclé s'ouvrirent, absorbés par l'expression intense de Draco, et s'écarquillèrent quand un doigt pâle se posa sur ses lèvres.

"Draco ?" murmura Harry. La confusion et le désir rivalisaient dans les yeux verts

Draco ne put formuler de réponse, il était allé trop loin maintenant, il était trop proche de son but pour dire quoique ce soit. Son cœur palpitait si vite qu'il craignit l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne se brise en deux, et avec ses lèvres si proches de celles du brun, il ne pouvait esquisser la moindre respiration pour le calmer. Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent à nouveau, profitant du contact sur son visage, patient et désireux. Le temps se figea.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ne serait-ce pas mon cher cousin," dit une voix nasillarde et forte. La magie du moment se brisa et Harry s'éloigna. Draco eut l'impression que le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds quand son partenaire se dégagea de sa prise. Il se retourna pour foudroyer du regard l'homme qui avait osé les interrompre.

Quelque soit l'air de famille qu'il put avoir existé entre Harry et son cousin, il s'était perdu entre les couches de pseudo-muscles et de gras. Bien qu'il culminait à une hauteur impressionnante, son incroyable volume le faisait paraître plus rond que grand, et son visage rouge et bouffi, doté d'une expression renfrognée renforçait l'illusion d'un petit enfant pleurnichard coincé dans le corps d'un géant. Ses cheveux bruns et filasses collaient sur sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un casque, et ses petits yeux brillants les fixaient d'un air mauvais.

"Dudley," lâcha Harry à voix basse, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine d'une manière protectrice. Seule sa capacité à étudier Harry permit à Draco de distinguer le trémolo dans la voix du Gryffondor. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui devrait te poser la question ? Depuis que c'est mon territoire… Les monstres ne fréquentent pas d'autres endroits ? Oh, c'est vrai, que tu as aussi foirer ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui veut dire que tu peux rien me faire."

Harry se renfrogna mais ne dit rien, en espérant que Dudley se lasse et disparaisse. Ce dernier semblait à cours de railleries quand son regard avide se posa sur Draco. Draco refusait de se laisser intimider. Son orgueil teinté d'une fierté mal placée lui fit tenir bon.

Les yeux de Dudley se mirent à briller comme si on lui avait tendu un gâteau au chocolat gratuit, "Et tu es avec quelqu'un. Un garçon. Ha ! Tu n'es pas seulement une erreur de la nature mais une pédale aussi ! Oh, papa et maman vont adorer ces nouvelles. Un putain de pédé… Tu peux pas faire quelque chose de normal ?"

Draco ne savait pas vraiment d'où l'animosité entre les cousins provenait et il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait en ce moment. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'on menaçait Harry et que ce dernier avait peur. En tant que protecteur fraîchement auto-nommé, il sembla normal pour Draco d'intervenir dans ce bazar.

"Ecoute gros tas dégoûtant et ignare. Je te suggère de partir parce que moi je suis un 'monstre' diplômé, et je connais un sort capable de te ratatiner la chose pathétique que tu as entre les jambes à néant."

Les yeux de Dudley se reportèrent sur son entrejambes qu'il essaya subrepticement de protéger de ses grosses mains de brute. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ses victimes se rebellent et il sentit sa 'bravoure' s'effriter à toute vitesse. Malgré tout, il savait très bien que Draco ne pouvait pas réellement l'attaquer dans un lieu public avec la magie. La haine lui prit la gorge comme une montée de bile. Comment cette tantouse blonde se permettait de lui répondre comme à un égal ! Dans une pluie de postillons, il rétorqua intelligemment,

"Ah ouais ?"

"Ouais," dit Draco. Le regard froid du blond contrastait très nettement avec le caractère emporté de Dudley. "Maintenant tu n'as qu'à retourner vers le cloaque qui t'a recraché, et tu nous laisse Harry et moi retourner à nos occupations. Ou bien, tu peux regarder si tu veux pour voir à quel point cela va te réchauffer et te rendre tout chose. Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des homophobes comme toi, hein ? Que ce sont des refoulés !"

Draco en déduit que c'était le dernier commentaire sur la sexualité de Dudley qui scella son destin. Le coup de poing donné ne fut pas très académique, mais malgré un manque de technique, il fut dispensé d'une force de brute. Le poing le frappa tel un marteau au visage et envoya Draco gésir sur le sol. Son nez se mit à saigner. Cyniquement, il supposa qu'il devait remercier son père pour lui avoir enseigné comment encaisser un coup – Dudley lui aurait cassé la mâchoire autrement.

"Hey, je t'avais prévenu tout à l'heure ! Pas de frictions ou sinon tu dégages," dit un videur costaud, fendant l'attroupement qui commençait à se former autour d'eux. Le vigile attrapa l'avant-bras de Dudley d'une main de fer. Dudley feignit l'innocence mais avec Draco toujours au sol, son sang imbibant la manche de sa chemise, sa comédie n'était pas très crédible. "Dehors, maintenant. A moins que quelqu'un veuille porter plainte ?"

Draco ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire et regarda Harry. Ce dernier fixait ses chaussures mais parvint à faire un non de la tête. Le videur grogna et commença à traîner un Dudley contestateur en dehors de la boîte. Un manager apparut, et il commença à distribuer des coupons pour des boissons gratuites, dispersant la foule et renvoyant les gens à des activités normales.

"Merde, Harry. Quelqu'un devrait mettre une muselière sur ce moldu," commença Draco. Il était toujours assis sur le sol dégoûtant, attendant que la pièce arrête de tourner avant de se remettre debout.

" Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ?" lui cria Harry. Furieux, le brun le foudroya du regard et lui claqua, "Il fallait vraiment que tu ouvres ta grande gueule ? Maintenant Dudley sait."

Stupéfié, Draco ne put que regarder stupidement Harry se retirer avec raideur. Mais bon sang, que s'était-il donc passé ? Une minute auparavant, tout était parfait, et celle d'après, Draco était amoché et haï autant par ses amis que par ses ennemis. Tâchant de démêler le problème, il se fit un résumé de la situation. Un : Draco essaie d'embrasser Harry. Deux : la personne la plus horrible du monde interrompt Harry et Draco au moment crucial. Trois : cette même horrible personne menace Harry. Quatre : le galant et magnifique Draco informe poliment l'horrible personne qu'elle a un petit organe. Cinq : Draco se fait frapper (mais reste toujours plus beau que l'homme qui l'a agressé). Six : Draco se fait hurler dessus par l'objet de son affection parce qu'il est intervenu.

Draco secoua la tête – il grimaça quand il se rappela qu'il venait juste de se faire frapper et que secouer la tête n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire dans ces cas là – complètement dans le flou face à la réaction de Harry.

"Et bien jarte-le," marmonna Draco, qui commença à se mettre en colère. "Qu'il s'accroche pour que je refasse quelque chose de gentil pour lui."

"Tiens," dit Tim, qui se battait pour se frayer un chemin entre les gens agglutinés. Il tendit des serviettes de papier roulées en boule à Draco qui les prit avec gratitude, et les pressa sur son nez sanguinolent. "Allez viens, on va nettoyer tout ça."

Tim mena Draco à travers la foule vers les toilettes. Il s'appuya contre le mur tandis que Draco se tenait devant un lavabo pour laver le sang séché de son nez et sur son menton, et cracher le résidu qui s'était infiltré dans sa bouche. Le Serpentard marmonnait toujours des obscénités au sujet de l'ingratitude du Gryffondor quand Tim intervint.

"Désolé que tu te sois fait frappé. On n'avait pas remarqué que Dudley s'était ramené avant que tout ce foutoir ne soit terminé."

"Ça va, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"C'est pas celle de Harry non plus," rétorqua Tim.

Draco soupira, "Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la sienne."

"Mais ça fait encore mal de savoir qu'il t'a repoussé au dernier moment, c'est ça ?"

"On peut dire ça," dit Draco, observant son apparence d'un œil critique. Sa chemise était ruinée et son œil commençait visiblement à gonfler. Son visage prenait déjà une intéressante teinte violette. La douleur cependant était loin d'être physique. Le bleu représentait une gêne mineure ; le fait que Harry se détourne de lui ainsi était sa véritable source de chagrin.

"Il fait ça, le truc d'éviter je veux dire, sans vraiment le vouloir. Ne le prends pas de manière personnelle," l'avertit Tim.

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"On a eu quelques rencards. Très brièvement devrais-je dire. Ça doit remonter à un an environ. Peu importe, j'ai toujours considéré que Harry était mon type d'homme, donc je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et il a accepté. Après deux rendez-vous, j'ai su que ça ne marcherait pas. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt, tu comprends ?"

"J'ai bien peur que non," répondit Draco encore amer.

Tim grogna, "Harry a des fichues idées un peu tordues sur ce qui est bien ou mal. J'en ai en quelque sorte déduit qu'il devait vraiment avoir des parents stricts, et qu'il essayait de vivre selon des standards impossible à tenir."

"Ce n'était ses parents, mais continue," dit Draco.

"Et bien, je pense qu'il n'accepte pas vraiment le fait d'être gay. Oh, il dit qu'il l'est, et une grande part de lui y croit, mais il y en a toujours une infime partie qui ne l'accepte pas, une partie qui lui dit qu'être gay c'est mal."

"Ne pense pas que je veuille être grossier mais en quoi cela s'applique à ce qui vient juste de se passer ?"

"La seule famille qui lui reste n'était pas au courant de ses préférences et maintenant elle l'est. Ça a été une faille supplémentaire dans sa carapace protectrice de déni."

"C'est à cause de moi ?" demanda finalement Draco, effrayé d'entendre la vérité mais ayant besoin d'y faire face malgré tout.

"Que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Oui et non. Il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, n'importe quel idiot peut le voir, mais cela veut dire que tu es une menace sérieuse pour son style de vie. Il est comme terrifié, ce pourquoi je pense il t'a hurlé dessus."

"Et bien, c'est bon sang de frustrant – sans mauvais jeu de mots," dit Draco, finissant les 'réparations' sur son visage.

"Draco, je sais qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer, mais ne le laisse pas tomber. C'est un type bien, vraiment," dit Tim. Draco ne répondit pas d'abord puis finalement, hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. "Bien entendu, j'arracherai des putains d'excuses de cet imbécile."

Le commentaire décrocha un sourire au blond qui fana rapidement. Tout ça était beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, et plus que tout, il voulait rentrer à la maison. Rentrer à la maison et ignorer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il mette tout au clair dans sa tête.

Avec Tim au secours de Draco, c'était à Mike que revenait la responsabilité de s'occuper de Harry. Il retrouva le brun à leur table, regardant son verre de travers et tapant dans le pied de la table qui commençait à remuer sinistrement.

"Donc…" commença Mike, déjà à court d'idées. D'habitude, Tim était celui qui gérait toute cette foutaise de sensiblerie émotionnelle. Mieux valait coller à ce qu'on savait faire décida Mike, "Alors, tu l'as déjà baisé ?"

Les yeux de Harry faillirent lui tomber de la tête, "Quoi ?"

"Draco; t'as déjà couché avec lui ?"

"Non, je… Non, je te l'ai dit avant, nous sommes juste amis."

"C'est des conneries. On ne danse pas avec des amis comme vous dansiez tout à l'heure."

"Je voulais pas, c'était Draco," marmonna Harry.

"Hum hum. Bien-sûr, je te crois," dit Mike en roulant des yeux. " N'importe qui a pu voir combien tu étais désespéré à l'idée même d'être séparé de lui, comment vous étiez enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Et le fait est que la plupart d'entre nous, pauvres voyeurs, avons été témoins des plus beaux travaux d'approche grâce à vous. Ça ne signifie en aucun cas que vous avez tous les deux besoin de quelque chose en plus…"

"Les gens regardaient ?"

"Tu plaisantes ? Vous nous arrachiez à tous un orgasme quand cet idiot de cousin vous a interrompus. Tu l'as dans le viseur, et tu veux le prendre de manière insensé, ça c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pas que je t'en blâme, il est canon à damner un saint, bien qu'il soit un peu trop mince, et qu'en général je préfère les hommes plus grands et en muscles, et c'est okay si leur truc est un peu tordu… "

" Mike ! J'ai saisi."

"Alors arrête le déni, ça devient chiant, et admet une bonne fois pour toute que tu deviens dur rien qu'en pensant à lui."

Finalement, Harry dit, "Okay. Peut-être, j'admettrai que je m'intéresse à lui d'une manière plus que platonique." En réponse à sa confession, il récolta une calotte derrière la tête et un coup de pied dans le tibia. "Aïïeeuh ! Bordel c'était pourquoi ça ?"

"Pour être un bâtard inconsidéré. Voilà le topo : l'homme que tu admets bien volontiers 'apprécier', fait de son mieux pour te rendre heureux et te mettre à l'abri, et comment tu le remercies ? Tu le frappes alors qu'il est à terre ! J'te cognerais encore plus si je savais pas que c'était le gros bordel dans ta tête. Tu lui dois de sérieuse excuses et je te suggère de ramper à ses pieds et de lui implorer son pardon."

Harry pâlit. Il avait vraiment été stupide en hurlant sur Draco de cette façon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Est-ce qu'il lui importait vraiment que Dudley, et éventuellement sa tante et son oncle, découvrent qu'il était homosexuel ? Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de leur approbation. Seulement quelque chose avait surgit du plus profond de lui-même quand il avait croisé le dégoût dans les yeux de Dudley. Et puis sa rage avait pris la forme de mots et s'était déversée avant qu'il ne puisse dire ouf. Elle n'était pas dirigée vers Draco mais vers n'importe qui pouvant l'entendre. Mon dieu, comme il le regrettait maintenant.

"T'as raison, où est-ce qu'il est ?"

"En train de se refaire une beauté j'imagine. Maintenant, comme je sais que tu es un novice en la matière, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait que je te suggère qu'il y a un intérêt supplémentaire à se mettre à genoux quand on présente des excuses. Si jamais les choses se présentent mal pour être pardonné, être à genoux présente l'agréable intérêt d'être devant une certaine chose, et disons qu'il y a des trucs que ta bouche peut faire que les choses ne pourront jamais."

La tête de Harry cogna contre la table, le visage d'un très joli bordeaux vif.

" Mike ? Pas maintenant ? S'il te plaît ?"

"Bon, d'accord. Je te donnerai des tuyaux la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, je vois Tim, et il a récupéré nos manteaux. Je suppose qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. On vous ramène ?"

"Nan, c'est pas ton chemin ; Draco et moi allons prendre le métro. Et puis, je suppose qu'on doit parler de toute façon," dit Harry.

"Ouais, commence à parler avec…"

"Mike !"

"C'est bon, désolé."

* * *

J'adore vous blouser, hihihi... A moins que mon perfide stratagème avait déjà été démasqué ?? Si vous voulez vous venger en me jetant 5 fruits et légumes par jour, faites vous plaisir. Pour me faire des bisous, ne vous gênez pas non plus.


	17. Ugly the Cousin part 2

Comme vous n'adhérez pas au programme 'manger-bouger', que vous préférez m'envoyer des bisous, chose somme toute plus agréables qu'une poignée de choux de bruxelles bien amers, je vous dépose la fin de ce chapitre relativement tant attendue.

Et il y aura de l'explication dans le texte, c'est moi qui vous le dis... Sur ce...

PS: Hermoni, si tu veux que je puisse répondre à tes reviews, il faut que tu penses à me laisser une adresse mail.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette merveilleuse histoire est la propriété d' IamtheLizardQueen. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la joindre par mail pour lui dire tout le bien que vous pensez d'elle : melcej at gmail point com. Et la traduction m'appartient bien-sûr.

** Warning** : Rating M. A priori, il devrait y avoir deux hommes tous nus qui se font des bisous, des trucs et des machins… Donc, les homophobes, les prudes et les âmes sensibles sont priés de quitter cette page.

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ugly the Cousin 2ème partie **

O

O

Harry était encore tout rouge quand ils furent rejoints par les deux autres. Il n'osa même pas regarder Draco dans les yeux tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste et qu'ils sortaient par la porte principale. Dès l'entrée ils se séparèrent, Mike leur dispensant un clin d'oeil, Tim donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Draco, tandis que ce dernier et Harry se tenaient aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que possible. Quand Tim et Mike furent partis, Harry prit la parole avec réticence.

"Draco, je suis…"

"Il est où le métro?". Harry indiqua le chemin et le blond commença à marcher d'un pas vif. Le brun dut courir pour le rattraper.

"Draco, attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire," interpella Harry en attrapant l'autre par la manche de sa veste.

"Ne me touche pas," gronda Draco. "Je pense que tu en as suffisamment fait tout à l'heure, et je ne me sens pas d'humeur particulièrement généreuse en ce moment même."

Il se dégagea de la prise de Harry et se dirigea à grandes foulées et à propos vers la grande enseigne lumineuse qui indiquait l'entrée du métro. Harry lui filait le train, se demandant comment gérer ces nouvelles complications. Ils firent le chemin en silence et une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Draco alla directement à la chambre et ferma la porte.

"Draco, s'il te plaît, je veux m'excuser, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait."

La porte s'ouvrit si soudainement que Harry faillit tomber à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Et tu es désolé pour quoi exactement, Harry?"

"Pour, euh, tu sais. De m'être emporté contre toi, enfin…" Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus je suppose."

"Tu supposes ?"

"Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?" dit le brun, sensiblement vexé.

"C'est rien, oublie. Je suis fatigué et je veux dormir. Laisse moi tranquille tant que tu n'as pas trouvé pourquoi je suis en colère contre toi."

Draco tourna le dos à Harry et se glissa dans le lit, laissant un Gryffondor désorienté au seuil de la chambre. Harry se brossa les dents et retira ses verres de contact. Il enfila un boxer et un t-shirt délavé. Il marcha silencieusement vers la pièce à coucher; Draco était endormi. Harry jeta pour la première fois un œil à l'endroit où Draco avait été frappé et il déglutit. Il fit demi-tour vers la cuisine où il enveloppa de la glace dans une poche plastique puis dans un linge et il revint lentement dans la chambre. Il s'agenouilla sur la moquette, à côté du lit et secoua gentiment Draco pour le réveiller.

"Quoi encore ? Tu as intérêt à être mourant ou quelque chose du genre," marmonna Draco.

"Tu as besoin de mettre de la glace sur ton bleu. C'est probablement trop tard mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal et ça fera désenfler," dit Harry.

"Ça va aller. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois," ajouta Draco, fermant les yeux de nouveau. Il entendit Harry se réajuster puis de la glace froide se pressa délicatement sur sa joue.

"Je sais que ça t'est déjà arrivé avant mais je sais aussi que quand ça m'arrivait, j'ai toujours espéré que quelqu'un vienne, me nettoie et s'assure que j'allais bien," Harry tenait précautionneusement la glace sur la bosse plus que visible, tachant d'ignorer la douleur légère dans ses bras maintenus dans une position peu naturelle. "Et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul faire face à Dudley; de ne pas avoir assuré tes arrières. J'avais peur."

"Ton cousin est un idiot – pas quelqu'un qui droit être craint."

"Je n'avais pas peur de Dudley," souffla Harry.

"Curieux," reprit Draco, "Je n'étais pas certain que tu puisses admettre ce qui t'avais réellement effrayé."

"J'avais peur de toi. Parce que tu étais supposé être en sécurité, quelqu'un pour lequel je n'était pas sensé avoir des sentiments, et si ç'eut été le cas, tu n'aurais jamais dû répondre à mes avances. Et en fait, j'en ai eu, tu as répondu, et c'était trop pour moi."

Draco tapota la main qui maintenait la compresse froide sur son visage. "Excuses acceptées, Harry."

C'était vraiment quelque chose à savourer, une personne qui prend soin de chacune de vos blessures. Quelqu'un avait-il déjà pris soin de Draco avec la même patience et la même tendresse que Harry ? Et le brun avait raison, même si le bleu n'était pas douloureux, avoir quelqu'un pour l'apaiser faisait toute la différence. Draco sentit une centaine d'autres plaies être épongées par les soins de Harry : c'était une guérison intérieure. Il voulait s'imprégner de la compassion chaleureuse qui rayonnait par vagues du Gryffondor. Le blond ne put se souvenir quand pour la dernière fois il avait pu se sentir autant en sécurité et en paix.

Quand deux lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre les siennes, cela lui sembla prendre le cours naturel des choses. Aucune panique ni gène, juste la sensation la plus parfaite qu'il ait pu expérimenter. Harry rompit le baiser et Draco ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Est-ce que ça te va ?" hésita Harry.

Une question piège. Pour le brun, ce n'était pas seulement une permission d'embrasser mais il s'agissait aussi d'avoir l'assurance que de vouloir ce baiser était normal, tout comme le désir qu'il ressentait et d'être ce qu'il était. Comment Draco pouvait répondre à une question aussi importante ? Quel genre de platitudes pourrait-il lui sortir pour le consoler ou le conforter dans le fait que ce qu'il ressentait était normal ? Que le blond ressentait exactement la même chose, et que même si c'était vraiment effrayant, c'était d'une beauté stupéfiante ?

Draco prit le sac de glace des doigts gelés de Harry. Il le déposa sur la table de nuit et mêla ses doigts à ceux de son adoré. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses mais il se décida pour la réponse la plus honnête qu'il puisse lui donner. C'était très simple,

"Oui."

Un sourire timide éclaira le visage de Harry et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs bouches se mélangeant délicatement d'abord puis avec plus d'enthousiasme. Draco libéra une de ses mains pour la glisser dans les cheveux d'ébène, le rapprochant tout à fait intentionnellement pour approfondir le baiser. Une des mains de Harry se posa, elle, sur le torse du blondinet pour stabiliser son équilibre précaire, tandis que l'autre était fermement prise dans celle libre de Draco.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils comme ça ? Harry devait sûrement avoir mal au dos, avoir les pieds glacés et ses muscles endoloris puisqu' il était à genoux ? Oui cela devait être le cas mais les lèvres restèrent scellées les unes aux autres, avides d'en avoir plus encore. Chaque baiser avait un goût différent, chaque rencontre de leurs bouches semblait aussi douce que la précédente et chaque menue séparation aussi horrible que la précédente également.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent, laissant les langues entrer avec curiosité mais timidement. Les langues jumelles se rencontrèrent, glissant l'une contre l'autre comme du velours chaud, cherchant l'impossible. Dents lisses et aiguisées, peaux humides et satinées. Urgence et révérence ne parurent pas si incompatibles.

Leurs souffles chauds et saccadés résonnèrent alors que les deux amants cherchaient de l'air pour continuer davantage. Draco glissa sa main depuis les cheveux où elle s'y était emmêlée au visage du brun pour retarder le moment inévitable de leur séparation. Harry ressentit la même chose et il risqua son équilibre précaire pour caresser la joue de Draco.

Le petit sifflement de douleur que provoqua le contact avec l'hématome était subtil mais ils étaient tellement proches que Harry ne put l'ignorer. Se libérant de la stupeur que lui avait provoqué le baiser, il commença à ressentir les parfums sous-jacents d'alcool et du goût métallique du sang. Des pensées plus rationnelles lui vinrent à l'esprit et il se retira lentement de l'étreinte en parsemant les lèvres de Draco de baisers si légers et tendres qu'ils en devenaient presque imperceptibles. Presque.

Harry se mit à ricaner silencieusement. Draco, déçu d'être ramené sur terre fit la moue.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?"

"Je repensais juste à la tête de Dudley quand tu l'as accusé d'être un pédé," expliqua Harry.

Draco renifla et tourna son visage vers le plafond. "D'abord, je n'ai accusé personne, j'ai simplement suggéré et c'est ton cousin qui a sauté sur les conclusions. Un peu sur la défensive, tu ne trouves pas ? Et autre chose : tu sais vraiment casser l'ambiance toi, tu sais ça ? En me rappelant l'image de cette monstruosité toute droit sortie d'une foire : 'l'homme obèse qui avale son propre visage'…"

"Oh, allez, reconnais qu'il n'est pas si horrible que ça," répondit Harry, riant néanmoins à la description de Draco.

Ce dernier frissonna de dégoût, "Je pense que je suis resté poli. Parce qu'il est ton cousin. Ta tante ne se serait pas accouplée avec un éléphant par hasard ?"

"J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit de ma famille," dit Harry, sa lèvre déformée par l'aversion.

"Et il ne l'est pas. C'est une connaissance très certainement, mais comme beaucoup de chose, la notion de famille est une fabrication mentale. Tu choisis donc qui appartient à ta famille."

"Qui est dans la tienne ?" demanda le brun.

Draco sourit, "En ce moment même ? Juste toi. Et au cas où tu voudrais faire un peu d'esprit, je t'affirme d'emblée que je ne jouerais pas le rôle de la 'petite femme', compris ?"

"Je laisse tomber l'idée," répondit Harry d'un ton angélique qui détonnait clairement avec l'éclat diabolique de ses yeux. "Mais tu fais partie de ma famille malgré tout. Avec mon parrain, Ron et Hermione."

"Tu es sûr de vouloir cette rivalité fraternelle ? Je veux dire, pense à toute la convoitise que je vais attiser chez eux."

Harry roula des yeux. "Oui mais la position que je te donne dans ma famille n'est pas vraiment celle d'un frère, donc ce ne sera pas vraiment un problème. Je suis sûr qu'ils apprendront à vivre avec ça."

Draco devint sérieux, "Tu le penses ? Tu crois que tu vas leur dire que… je suis ici ?"

"Je ne suis pas très fort pour garder un secret," répondit Harry. Pendant quelques instants, ils échangèrent un regard avant que Harry ne l'interrompe, "En attendant, ton haleine empeste. Règle numéro un quand on sort en boîte, on se brosse les dents quand on rentre."

"Mais quel culot ! Au moins j'ai eu le bon sens de me glisser dans un bon lit confortable moi – j'en suis sûr que tu te gèles."

L'expression de Harry suffit à lui autoriser l'entrée sous les draps. Ce dernier se remit sur ses pieds en étirant les muscles de son cou et attendant le retour de la circulation sanguine dans ses jambes. Finalement, il se rendit compte que ses genoux étaient douloureux.

"Fais moi plaisir : ne mentionne jamais à Mike que j'ai les genoux brûlés par la moquette," dit Harry en se déplaçant jusqu'à son côté du lit.

"Qu'est ce que Mike en a à faire de…. Oh." A la pensée de ce que Harry avait suggéré, un rouge léger colora les traits du blond. Il rabattit les couvertures et s'extirpa du lit.

"Tu vas où ?"

"La règle numéro un, tu t'en souviens ?"

Draco se brossa les dents minutieusement, passa du fil dentaire, puis fit un bain de bouche. Il répéta le processus encore une fois.

"Vraiment mauvaise haleine," marmonna Draco, tout à fait indigné. Il se prit à sourire au souvenir du délicieux échange qui s'était produit dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait maintenant de s'être pris un poing dans la figure, un baiser le méritait largement. Une nouvelle vague de pensées le fit froncer les sourcils. A moins que Harry n'ait pas trouvé ce baiser si spécial… Bien-sûr, il avait fait de lui un membre de sa famille mais il lui avait aussi dit qu'il avait mauvaise haleine. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Est-ce qu'il avait trop salivé ou même bavé (Ndt : beurk) ? Et si Harry était juste un fétichiste des individus couverts de bleus ? Et si quelqu'un avait glissé quelque chose dans leurs verres ? Ces inquiétudes paranoïaques gardèrent Draco dans la salle de bain pendant un moment.

Quand il revint silencieusement dans la chambre, Harry était dos à lui. Tandis qu'il rajustait les couvertures, le brun se retourna et regarda Draco d'un air concerné mais endormi.

"Il y a un problème ?"

"Est-ce que c'était aussi mauvais ?"

"Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?"

Draco se redressa, les draps serrés dans ses poings jusqu'à les faire blanchir, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, le tout dans une posture crispée. Il paraissait tellement fébrile qu'il semblait pouvoir disparaître au moindre geste. Il avait l'air encore plus frêle dans son pyjama en flanelle (Harry avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne et Draco l'aimait secrètement), sa gueule cassée et ses pieds fuselés qui jouaient l'un sur l'autre comme ceux d'un enfant gêné.

"Le baiser. Est-ce que j'ai été mauvais ?"

Harry sourit en retirant les couvertures des doigts du Serpentard et tapotant sur le lit en signe d'invitation. "Et maintenant, qui est stupide ? Viens là-dessous avant que tu n'attrapes froid."

Draco monta avec précaution, "Donc, c'était bien, malgré la mauvaise haleine et tout ça ?"

"C'était le meilleur premier baiser que j'ai jamais eu," dit Harry sincèrement. "Bien que nous ayons une marge de progression énorme. L'entraînement est conseillé : nous devrons nous embrasser encore et encore, à chaque minute, à chaque opportunité, j'en ai bien peur."

"Esclavagiste," marmonna Draco. "Et est-ce que je peux ajouter que c'est la chose la plus ringarde qui m'ait été donné d'écouter ?"

"Je t'entends pas, je suis profondément endormi," dit Harry, en se blottissant sous les couvertures qu'il avait rabattues sur leurs têtes. Dans un grand geste, Draco défit les draps de nouveau.

"Si tu dormais, tes ronflements feraient trembler les murs."

"Je ne ronfle pas !"

"Je t'entends pas, je suis profondément endormi," rétorqua Draco d'un ton suffisant. Ils se battirent avec les couvertures pendant un moment et comme d'habitude, Draco gagna. Juste quand ils allaient s'assoupir, Harry pressa un dernier baiser sur la tempe du blond.

" 'Nuit, Draco."

"Bonne nuit, Harry."

Et ce fut une bonne nuit. Vraiment une bonne nuit.

Draco fredonnait. En fait, il fredonnait en préparant le petit déjeuner. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour les Malfoy, qui d'une manière générale, ne fredonnaient jamais. Ils ne riaient pas non plus à gorge déployée, ne chantaient pas, ni ne faisaient de mimiques. Et une fois encore, depuis quand un Malfoy avait été vu dans une joie aussi extatique ? Il se fichait d'être encore en pyjama, et la seule concession qu'il avait faite pour affronter sa matinée était d'avoir passé un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et de s'être brossé les dents. Deux fois. Ses fines chaussettes de laine gardaient ses pieds au chaud, et à cet instant, en hommage à cette spectaculaire bonne humeur, il prit un peu d'élan et se laissa glisser sur le linoléum. C'était pendant l'une de ces glissades enthousiastes qu'il alla trop vite et fit une figure d'un style douteux à l'issue de laquelle il se retrouva sur les fesses. Et c'est à ce moment là que Harry fit bien entendu son apparition et le prit sur le fait.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet des glissades dans la maison ?" se moqua Harry d'un air sérieux.

"D'en faire plus souvent ?" répondit Draco, espiègle.

Harry passa délicatement la main sur le visage du blond.

"Ça à l'air d'aller mieux. Ça te fait toujours mal ?"

Soudain haletant, Draco reprit, "Je ne sais pas. Et si nous testions ça ?" Il embrassa Harry sur le coin de la bouche. "Je ne sens rien pour l'instant." Ils pressa carrément ses lèvres sur celles du brun et les laissa s'y reposer tandis que Harry répondait au baiser. "Il semblerait que je sois guéri."

"Et tu m'accuses d'être ringard," gronda Harry, en relâchant Draco de son étreinte.

"Coupable". Le grille-pain fit un pop bien à propos pour Draco. Harry attrapa le beurre qu'il étala finement sur deux tartines. Ils virevoltaient dans la cuisine avec une aisance familière, mettant la table, cuisinant, préparant le café. Quand ils en finirent avec leur petit-déjeuner et qu'ils se reposaient comme des crêpes dans la confortable cuisine, Draco demanda,

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?"

"Je pensais qu'on pouvait se permettre un dimanche de feignant. Lire le journal, boire du café, ce genre de truc quoi."

"Donc on ne va rien faire ?"

"Ben... Ouais. A moins que tu ais quelque chose à l'esprit ?"

"Tout une journée rien qu'avec toi ?" dit Draco, prétendant peser le pour et le contre. "De temps en temps Harry, tu as vraiment de très bonnes idées."

Le dit Harry rayonna et Draco rit. Il semblait que tout ce qui avait eu de bon la nuit dernière se soit prolongé à ce matin là. Cela s'annonçait comme une bonne journée. Une très bonne journée.

* * *

Elle est cool la fin, hein ? Pour les glissades de Draco en musique, je l'imagine très bien à fond sur "Mmh bop" des Hanson... Mais ça n'engage que moi. See you next week !


End file.
